The Redeemer
by Lone Butterfly
Summary: The War is over and Severus Snape has been captured as an exDeatheater. He's saved by the one person he never wanted to see again.
1. The Trial

**Disclaimer:** I own them not.

**A/N:** Thanks to my beta, I heart you FOREVER! Also, this is a work in progress, and this might take a while, threats on my life to hurry up will get you nowhere. Flattery just might. ;)

* * *

He sat in his small holding cell, his head in his hands, trying with all his reserve power to block out the incessant chattering outside the entrance. With two raps on the door, the ceiling above him opened and his cell slowing rose to the center of the platform.

"Day Sixteen of the trial of Lord Severus Snape, accused of murder using the Unforgivable Curse on Professor Albus Dumbledore. Please come to order, the prisoner has entered the chambers." A bored looking wizard droned the words by rote; he was, perhaps, the _only_ person in attendance who was bored with the much-anticipated proceedings.

Snape couldn't see much, being unable to turn his head, and his vision was restricted to the panel of judging witches and wizards, and his one defender, Professor Minerva McGonagall, who had faithfully attended every day of his trail. She had been there since his capture, she had found his attorney, she was the one who handled his affairs. He cursed himself silently, and her, for she was suppose to be the key, Dumbledore had promised that she would take care of him. That, even though he had to perform the despicable act, she would save him when the time came.

Not that he didn't deserve Azkaban; no, he deserved much more than that, but he gave up everything he had when Dumbledore died. He killed the only person who truly loved him. But now, seven months after his "capture" and over two weeks into the trial, today was the day he was to be judged and sentenced. Really, it was a sham, he was guilty and had admitted as much, and would spend the rest of his life in prison. He let out an audible sigh before he could stop himself.

"The defense would like to present to the court a final witness, before judgment," said Snape's attorney, Mr. Treed. High-priced, even for an attorney, but incapable of saving anyone with the kind of evidence against Snape.

Snape strained to look around, glancing up at Minerva who gave him a slight smile, and pressed her hand against her heart. There wasn't another witness, no one left to testify on his behalf. He watched as a pensive bowl was set in front of the judges and grew even more concerned.

"Pensive testimony has been thrown out in this case, your Honors! We cannot trust anything Lord Snape remembers, and Professor Dumbledore left us no evidence! Please, pray tell, who else was there that cannot speak but must give testimony in a pensive?" said the Prosecuting Wizard, angry at what he felt was simply a stunt to save Snape, or hold off the sentencing for another day.

"My evidence is pure, and there is another pensive," said a calm female voice from behind Snape's cell. He watched a small figure, wearing a long black hooded robe with a small crest at the bottom, enter into his line of sight. He focused on the crest and was shocked to see it was his own family's. Her robes billowed much like his did, when he walked the halls of Hogwarts. A long slender arm extended out the right side, covered fully with a falconer's glove, and perched on it was a very untamed Phoenix.

"A pensive? From a beast?"

Loud noises proceeded to emit from the large creature on the woman's arm.

"I suggest you refrain from insulting Fawkes. He doesn't take kindly to such words," the voice stated. A black gloved left hand slowly went to the temple of the bird, and a soft incantation was murmured. A silver thread was dropped into the pensive and the members of the court looked inside.

_The interior of the Headmasters Office appeared._

"_Severus, you must do this for me, not for the Order, not for the Wizarding World, but for me," said a very much alive Dumbledore. "The only way to defeat Voldemort, and to save Draco, is for me to die. And you must be the one to do it. I don't trust anyone else."_

"_Kill you? I care not for anyone on this earth, save you, and you are asking me to not only have your blood on my hands but to spend the rest of my life either being hunted like a damn animal or rotting in Azkaban? For what? A world that could care less if I lived or died? I've given up my life to serve you and play spy and traitor to Voldemort. I've denied myself any chance of happiness. I've even watched over that wretched Potter-boy. I've never refused you anything, Albus, but this –"_

"_You've never refused me anything, Snape, because you love me as if I was your father. And you won't refuse me this, because of that love. And I promise you, my boy, I promise you that she will save you, because of her love for you." _

"She?"

_"Yes, she, will save you and love you, and all you must do is accept it. You cannot abandon me now, we are too close to the end."_

"_Another blasted prediction? Love can't save us all, Albus."_

"_That is where you are wrong, my boy. Love saved Harry, and love will save you if you will allow it in and accept it."_

"_Fine…I concede," sighed Snape, "but, but you promise she will come?"_

"_She will come, and she will love you."_

_A beautiful, yet sad song began to be sung, by Fawkes from her perch._

Thrown out of the pensive, the courtroom was in an uproar. Judges looking confused, watching wizards and witches whispering to each other, news-wizards frantically scrambling to take notes and pictures, and in the middle a very tranquil woman in a hooded House of Snape billowing black robe. Severus watched as she pulled the hood further on her forehead and exited the platform, straining to see her face and glimpsing nothing but shadows. He shot a look up to Minerva, who had both hands over her mouth, stifling a smile and, what he was sure, was a few undignified noises.

**

* * *

****Six hours later…**

He had been removed from his cell and taken to a small room, with a private shower, after his non-guilty verdict. The main charge of murder had been dropped, and he was waiting for the final stipulations from the judges. Sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair, he pulled on his shoes, just as Minerva swept through the door, Mr. Treed close behind her.

"I told you we'd do it, Severus!" she exclaimed, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Minerva, I'd quite like not be touched, thank you very much."

"Lord Snape, if we could just go over the last minute details of your release, then you can be on your way."

Snape couldn't help but notice the look that passed between the Professor and his lawyer. It was a look of guilt. He snorted, damn Gryffindors and their inability to lie.

"Professor McGonagall, if you have something to say, please spit it out."

"You aren't going to be pleased, Severus, but understand it was the only way."

"Spit…it…out…Minerva."

Instead Mr. Treed cleared his throat, and began to stutter. "Well, you see, Lord Snape, you've been restricted to your manor for the next three months, and your wand has been taken away for the next three months, and, um, you've been assigned a guardian for the next three months."

"And? Who is my guardian?" queried Snape, none of the decisions surprising him.

The lawyer's voice dropped to almost a whisper, as he subconsciously backed away. "Your wife."

"MY WHAT?"

"Your wife, Severus, take a deep breath," said Minerva.

"Professor McGonagall, how long have you known me?"

"Years, dear, years."

"And when in those years, did you ever meet my wife? Wait, I am not married, so that would be NEVER! RIGHT PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL?"

"SEVERUS! Stop shouting, and let us explain."

Snape's look of pure anger remained while his inner thoughts twitched between sheer fury and a sick desire to know exactly how this had happened. "Fine," he said through clenched teeth, "explain."

"There was a law passed, Severus, while you were imprisoned. Frankly, I didn't want to worry you over it. It was this silly law about ex-Deatheaters and stripping them of their titles and land unless they had a redeemer, and well, no matter how hard we tried to fight it, technically you still fell under the category of ex-Deatheater. And I know how much your family name and your title and your holdings mean to you, and how you are an only child and the only heir of the House of Snape. And we knew that you couldn't exactly petition for a bride, not only because of your state as a prisoner, but also because, well…"

"Because I'm the greasy bat from the dungeon of Hogwarts and no one would come near me? Much less marry me, and bind themselves to me forever, simply to serve as my redeemer? Then, pray tell, how did I find one so fortuitously?" Snape snapped.

"She came to us."

"Someone came to you?" Snape's eyebrows shot up in surprise, before he could gain control over his thoughts on that statement.

"Yes, Severus, she came to me and said she wanted to be your redeemer."

"Most likely a money-hungry witch, after a title and fortune," snorted Snape.

"Oh, I really doubt that was her intent, Severus, I really doubt that at all," Minerva said, trying to remain serious through her giggles.

"Minerva, it's very unlike you to snicker, and quite rude to do so at my expense. What makes you so sure she isn't a blood-sucking grub?"

"What the Professor is trying to say, Lord Snape, is that Lady Hermione Sna—"

"WHAT THE HELL? I'M MARRIED TO THE GRYFFINDOR KNOW-IT-ALL? WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU EVIL WOMAN!"

"SEVERUS SNAPE SHUT UP!"

"Yes, please refrain from yelling, Lord Snape, and I would prefer to be addressed as either Lady Snape, Professor Snape, or even Hermione should you feel so inclined," came a soft familiar voice.

Severus turned to the door to see a very grown-up version of the Miss Granger he had taught for six years. The black outer robe covered a beautiful green set of inner robes, that accentuated the curves she had developed since leaving Hogwarts. Clinging to all the right places, it was offset by a double strand of pearls with a tiny silver Snape Crest hanging from the center, laying on her collarbone. She pushed the hood off her head, and it was then he allowed himself to realize she was the woman with Fawkes. Her brown curls tumbled out of the hood, and onto her shoulders.

"Leave, everyone. Leave me alone with him," Hermione ordered. Severus was surprised (and oddly, a little pleased) to see Mr. Treed and Minerva obey without question and slip out the door, closing it behind them.

Without asking, she pulled up a chair opposite him, and carefully sat down, arranging her robes about her body.

"You have many questions, but in the interest of saving time, let me speak first."

Severus grudgingly nodded.

"I have sold your small home in London, and reopened Snape Manor. We will apparate there upon leaving the Ministry. The house elves have been advised of your arrival and they have prepared the master bedroom for you. You wand will remain here for the next two months, and will be released to me at that time. I am to hold onto it for the final month at our residence. Minerva has been made Headmistress at Hogwarts and after your probation period, you will be reinstated as a professor. However, I am the new Potions Mistress, so you'll have to settle for being the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. We can leave here as soon as I sign the last paper, and you agree to come with me. Otherwise, your probation period will take place here, in your cell. Now, what would you like to say?"

"Most of what I have to articulate to you can wait, but pray tell how you managed to sell my house, and how you even knew to look for Snape Manor in the first place. The Snape name is Muggle."

Now it was Hermione's turn to snort.

"Severus, exactly how many generations of Squibs does it take to make a Muggle? You and I both know that your father was fourth generation Squib, married to other Squibs. How he got your Magical mother to fall in love with him, I don't pretend to understand, but you were the first Magical Snape born in five generations. Therefore, Snape Manor is yours. You did an excellent job of hiding it from most people, but a Lord you are, and a Lord you shall remain."

"And you get to be a Lady, how convenient."

"Lord Snape, I realize you have many things you want to share with me, and I use that term lightly. I am well aware of your ability to be snarky and, frankly, cruel. However, I chose to be in this position and I am willing to accept you just as you are. All I ask is that you do me the courtesy of giving me a chance to prove my intentions are honorable. At the very least, you'll be residing in your own home, with the freedom to wander about at your leisure, rather than here, under ministry scrutiny."

"And my private lab?"

"Unfortunately, part of your probation requirements is that your private lab has been locked by the Ministry wards, and they will be removed at the end of three months," At the sound of protest, Hermione raised her hand to hush him and continued with a very Slytherin glint in her eyes, "My private lab at Snape Manor, however, bears no such restrictions. Assuming that the Ministry even knew it existed. And I see no reason to enlighten them of that fact, do you?"

"No, no reason at all. Shall we depart to continue this enlightening conversation at my home?" Severus asked as he stood up to retrieve his own outer robe from the hook where it had been hung.

"Yes, let me sign the final paper and we can leave for our home," responded Hermione, her tone sending an unusual shiver down Severus' spine and her withering glare seemed to be taken straight from his first day Potions class. He watched her exit and wondered to himself if he might have just finally met his match.

He refused to speak to Minerva or Mr. Treed, tapping his foot impatiently for the return of Hermione, and racking his brain for solutions to this very unique situation he seemed to have found himself in.


	2. Coming Home

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

A/N: Thanks and Love to my Beta! Without her, you wouldn't understand a thing I tried to say!

* * *

It was late evening when Severus walked up the front steps to Snape Manor, taking in the changes to the home he had spent so little time in. He knew the blooming flowers were new, and the ivy that once clung to the dirty windows was gone. In fact, the windows were clean and he could almost see the drapes hanging in each room, if he stared hard enough. Shaking his head, he followed Miss Granger – _no, Lady Snape_ – up to the front door. Before either of them could reach for the doorknob, the heavy oak swung open and he watched his ex-student sweep into the foyer, just as if she were the Lady of the House. _But then, she was_, he thought ruefully. 

They hadn't spoken since leaving the Ministry building, the silent travel being preferable for both of them. Now, as he stood on the polished wood floors of his childhood home, he stared up at the huge staircase that led to the second and third floors. Soft light shone from the lamps, casting a homey glow around a dwelling that hadn't, at least in recent memory, been a home to anyone. A snap of Hermione's fingers brought him back to the present, along with a pop and a low bow from the ugly little house elf that appeared at their feet.

"Good Evening Master and Mistress, Eakey has prepared the bedrooms and dinner. Eakey will show Master to his room."

"Thank you, Eakey," Hermione nodded, and fell into step behind the house elf.

"I know where the master bedroom is," Severus muttered, following behind.

They entered the second floor landing and Hermione crossed to the large entrance framed in dark oak. Severus contained his astonishment at the changes in the drawing room. A rich deep green velvety settee sat in front of a huge fireplace with a matching armchair sat on either side; a fur rug lay on the floor in the middle. Directly opposite the fireplace was a set of floor to ceiling windows, covered in draperies of the same velvety green fabric. A tall ancient bar ran along one wall, with wooden end tables flanking the settee. It was almost perfectly Slytherin, in a mature way, except for the maroon accent pillows and drape tie-backs. Well, that and the tiny black ball of fur that was curled in the middle of the settee.

Eakey hopped towards the door on the right wall, opening it and revealing the master bedroom, all the original furniture intact. The fabrics had been cleaned and updated, black and green with hints of silver. Severus stood in-between the two rooms, a bit confused, before a purr from his ankle region caused him to look down in disgust.

"Sebastian, come here!" said Hermione, scooping up the motoring furball and turning towards the other door.

"That's the nursery?" said Severus, half questioning, half stating.

"I had the house elves help me convert it to my bedroom. We will share the master drawing room. I am going to change into something more appropriate for dinner, and I ask that you do the same. We're having guests," she said, closing her own bedroom door before Severus could utter a dissent or even sneak a peek into the space.

He went into his own room and sat on the bed, staring into the open closet at all his black clothes. He wore the same damn thing every day, what did she call appropriate? And who were these guests? Storming back through the door, he threw himself down on the settee, and reached for his missing wand. Grasping at only air, Severus let out a sigh and made his way to the liquor cabinet to pour himself a drink by hand.

The pop of Eakey and Hermione's bedroom door closing occurred almost simultaneously.

"Master and Mistress Malfoy have arrived," said Eakey as he bowed low.

"Show them up, Eakey, and have dinner on the table in ten minutes," ordered Hermione, "please."

Severus snorted to himself; the fact that she would say please to a house elf simply reminded him of who he had been shackled to, _damn that Minerva_. Then it dawned on him who their guests were.

"Malfoy? Lucius was given the Kiss in Azkaban, and Narcissa was killed while in hiding, oh dear Merlin…" Turning to see the entering couple, the dark haired Potions professor had to use both hands to hold himself up on the bar as he watched a taller Draco enter the drawing room with a very pregnant red-haired woman on his arm.

Hermione quickly closed the distance between herself and the guests, embracing Draco and giving him a kiss on the cheek, before moving on to his wife.

"Ginny, darling, how was your appointment with the medi-witch?"

"She says another month, but I'm praying sooner."

"You're praying? I'm begging," said Draco, patting his wife on the arm. "I'm not sure I can handle much more of this."

Severus tried to take in the domestic scene playing out in front of him, but was rewarded with only a sputter from his lips.

"Speechless, Professor?" asked the youngest Weasley – _no Malfoy_ – , her eyes dancing with kindness and a shared joke, instead of the mockery he so often saw in others.

"Professor Snape, may I present my wife, Lady Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy."

Leaving his drink on the bar, Severus managed to replace his mask and remember he was a host with an upbringing of a Lord.

"Lady Malfoy, Draco, how pleasant to see you both in good health. Now, shall we adjourn to dinner?" And he swept out the door to the dining room. Draco gave a wry smile and allowed the ladies to precede him down the stairs to supper.

The cherry wood table had been sized to accommodate the party of four, and white china with gleaming silver accents was laid out at each place setting. The chandelier that hung from the ceiling sparkled from a recent cleaning and sent tiny rainbows dancing across the deep purple walls. A chilled bottle of white wine floated in the air beside Severus' chair, hovering in anticipation of the main course. Draco held out Ginny's chair, helping her to arrange it comfortable, and the couple watched awkwardly as Severus sat himself at the head of the table and Hermione did the same across from him.

Eakey appeared beside Hermione's chair with a bow and informed them that first would be a salad course, and immediately small plates of romaine lettuce with tomatoes and croutons under a raspberry vinaigrette appeared. They ate in an uncomfortable silence, broken only when Draco or Ginny would attempt to start a conversation. The soup course came next, Tomato Florentine with a side of delicious fresh baked rolls, and the stillness continued. Finally, as Eakey was announcing the main course, Baked Almond Crusted Chicken with garlic potatoes and asparagus, Draco came unglued (though privately both Hermione and Ginny were surprised he lasted as long as he did).

"Hermione, we have dined together at least twice a week for the last year and a half, and NEVER have we had this problem. You both know how I feel about _this_," Draco stabbed his fork in the air towards Severus, "and we are going to bloody well talk about it, because I will not subject myself to another minute of this insane meal where no one speaks."

"Lord Malfoy," Severus drawled, "you are more than welcome to take your wife and leave my home at any time you desire."

"They are welcome guests in _our_ home, Lord Snape, and they won't be going anywhere," Hermione countered from the other end of the table.

"Now that you mention it, Lady Snape, perhaps you could enlighten me on how exactly this became _our_ home? How exactly you managed to take over my money, my properties, my title, and my job – "

"Your job?" Hermione said, raising her voice just a bit. "You HATE being a Potion's Professor, you spent every waking hour of your time at Hogwarts trying to take over the Dark Arts class, and you have the audacity to accuse me of stealing your precious position? Why the nerve –"

"Nerve, madam? I thought Gryffindors were brave, not full of greed. However do you live with yourself?"

"I live with a clear conscience, Lord Snape, and I have since the day I chose to become your wife!" she retorted, her voice growing to a loud roar.

"Ah, that day I don't actually recall… though I'm certain you had a fitting binding ceremony in my absence. Tell me, _Lady_ Snape, who was my stand in for the intertwining of our souls? Your precious Potter – " Severus leered at her, "did he manage to stand in for the wedding night also?"

Hermione rose to her feet, her chair skidding back on the stone floor, and grasped either side of the table. Leaning over the food she spoke in a low hiss, only the tears rapidly forming in her eyes giving any indication that her fury was tempered with pain.

"You may attack my motives and my decisions, Lord Snape, but _never_ again attack my honor. I took the binding vow of marriage for a Redeemer and _any_ wizard worth a Knut knows that means I am bound to be faithful to my marriage bed. _Do not_ question my loyalties." With that said, she strode to the staircase and the remaining three sat in silence for a moment.

"Draco, I'm going up," Ginny stated quietly, rising from her seat and following her friend.

"You are a right bastard, do you realize that?" Draco questioned, feeling more at ease with the women gone. "Knowing you, we all figured you would be upset, even angry, but open your damn eyes, Severus, you have a beautiful, intelligent, talented witch who not only managed to save your ass from Azkaban, but give you the job you always wanted and the freedom to pursue it."

"Freedom?" Severus snorted, "You call being shackled to a woman freedom?"

"Actually," Draco responded, drinking the rest of his wine, "that's exactly what I call it. Besides, you aren't the only one who had to make sacrifices?"

"Oh, I see, so you've completely changed your philosophy of life. '_Mummy and Daddy are dead so I'm no longer a Death Eater,'_ or something like that…" Severus spat out.

"No, Severus, not exactly, but then my Redeemer's a pureblood witch, isn't she?" he said, smirking. With that comment, Draco reached across the table to pick up Ginny's wineglass. (_No sense in wasting a perfectly good glass of 1793, now was there? _he thought). As he did, the sleeve of his robes fell back displaying his forearm. He wasn't quick enough to jerk it away when Severus leaped up and grabbed it with both hands.

"Where is it? I was there, Draco! Where is it?" Severus' voice rose to what one might call a hysterical level, were one judging levels. "I was there when He gave it to you, WHERE DID IT GO?"

"For Merlin's sake, Severus, give me back my arm!"

Severus sat stunned, gripping Draco's arm and rubbing a thumb over the smooth, pale skin.

"Not a scratch, not a blemish, where did it go? How?" Severus murmured, his black eyes transfixed on a single spot.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Draco, disentangling himself from Severus' grasp.

"Yes." He replied in a defeated whisper.

"It happened because of her."

"Miss Weasley?"

"Lady Malfoy; she was my Redeemer. We were truly in love when we married, and I promised her things – beautiful changes, and when I slipped the ring on my finger – the mark left me. _No man can serve to masters_, McGonagall said. Apparently the overwhelming good of her intentions and my true desire to be with her and love her fully drove the mark out." Draco took a moment and sighed. "It doesn't work for everyone. Redeemers who wear the ring for money or justice, their partners don't lose the mark. Both have to be truly committed – truly in love – for the mark to leave."

"So you really love her? It's not a sham?"

"It was different in the beginning…but by the time we married, yes I did. Please don't get me wrong, Severus, I'm still glad she's a pureblood, even if she's a Weasley pureblood, but should my child ever bring home a Muggle, well, I might learn to live with it. After all, Hermione's not that bad once you get used to her. Leaning back in his chair, Draco lowered his voice a bit and shifted his eyes towards the chandelier. "It's more than that really, though, she took all my evil away, by taking it upon herself. _Malfoy_ – that name was hated, it was a traitor's name, the name of corrupt wealth. When people heard Malfoy they thought of my father and Voldemort. But now, Severus, now when people hear that name they think of Ginny, her pure name attached with my sullied name saved us both. She truly redeemed me, and with it my family, my fortune, and my future. My child will be a Malfoy, and never be ashamed, because his mother loved me, she loved ME, enough to take my entire family's sins within herself."

"I was scared at first," Draco continued. "I thought she would be corrupted by our darkness, instead of the other way around. Merlin, I was so afraid. She kept saying I was worth it, though. I was worth saving. The darkness just felt so suffocating. But there is no such thing as darkness really, only the absence of light. And when the light comes… When we finished out binding ceremony and she placed the ring on my finger, the light came into me. Even the edges of darkness were driven out. I was redeemed."

"When do I have to put on the ring?" Severus asked.

"You have time, but just understand, it has to be real, from the beginning, from both of you. Her love isn't enough."

"Her love? That's going to be the hard part."

"Severus, it has to be real," Draco reiterated, "please be careful."

Both gentlemen turned at the sound of footsteps. Ginny stepped into the room wearing her outer robes, with Draco's on her arm.

"We need to leave now, dear." she stated, giving Severus a nod goodbye. "Until Sunday, Lord Snape."

Tilting his head into a slight nod in response, he stood and reached out to shake Draco's hand. He watched as Draco shrugged on his outer robe, then turned to give Ginny a reassuring hug, and whispering something in her ear, before taking her arm in his and leading them both out. He heard Eakey escort them to the front door, as he downed his glass, before rising to leave for his bedroom.

He walked in silently, but the door to her room was firmly closed, and he couldn't hear any noises. A kitten with rather pitiful looking eyes rolled over on the rug and meandered over to "mew" at his feet. Picking up the feline, he gave a sharp rap on her door.

"Lady Snape, your – um – cat would like to join you."

Sebastian gave a tiny hiss.

"Full-Kneazle?" Severus asked, half expecting the kitten to respond.

And so Sebastian did, by turning on his throat and purring. There was no response from the other side of the door, however. Severus walked to his own room, dropping the furry creature on the settee as he passed.

"Guess you'll just have to sleep out here," he stated, but was thwarted from his plans when Sebastian managed to streak into his room before he could close the door.

"Fine, but you sleep on the rug," he muttered.

After changing, Severus lay in bed wondering if he should be surprised by the days' events. This morning when he awoke, he was certain he was headed for a life in Azkaban, but now here he was, in his own bed, married, and by Merlin, sharing his bed with a Kneazle kitten. Stroking Sebastian's back, he could almost hear Albus' comments, and that twinge inside his soul, that might be hope. It had been so long, he wasn't quite sure.

**

* * *

Thanks** to all the reviewers, you willingness to read a Marriage Law Fic (when there are so many out there) and review is wonderful. Ya'll are grand! (Like a Piano!) :) 


	3. The Morning After

Disclaimer, etc: It's not mine and I love my Beta! (Don't be jealous, she's the best beta ever, I know, but she's MINE!)

* * *

When Severus woke up in the mornings at Hogwarts, it wasn't pleasant.

There were dunderheads to teach, fellow staff members to avoid (especially Dumbledore – _especially_ if he was twinkling), and always summons from the Dark Lord lurking in the background. It was a struggle to get out of bed.

He always thought it had to get better.

When Severus woke up in the mornings when he was hiding out, it wasn't pleasant.

There were Aurors to avoid, Deatheaters to avoid, Muggles to avoid, and always the thought of Azkaban lurking in the background. It was a struggle to get out of bed.

He always thought it had to get better.

And when Severus had gone to sleep the night before, he thought it had.

He was **damn **wrong.

He would curse himself later for allowing his surroundings to lull him into a false sense of security. He had fallen asleep almost immediately upon laying down, and slept soundly. His hands under his head and Sebastian laying from where his tiny kitten head resting on his arm and a lithe body stretching down the length of his own, a baby lion tail curled on his lower torso, twitching every once in a while during sleep. It would have been pleasant to wake up like that, he thought later. Instead…

"YOU KNEAZLE-NAPPING BASTARD!"

He sat bolt upright in his bed, his sheets sliding down to his waist, one hand searching the nightstand for his wand and the other clutching his chest where Sebastian had left a slash from _his_ rude awakening. The realization of where he was flooded back to him and he rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on the banshee advancing.

"YOU GIT! STEALING MY BABY!"

Clutching his coverlet, he gently poked Sebastian in the ribs.

"I did no such thing! YOU left him alone and he followed me in here, take him and leave me in peace," Severus claimed, giving Sebastian another poke for good measure. He was rewarded with a bite. "OW! Damn Kneazle!"

"His name is Sebastian, I told you that." Hermione muttered, grabbing the kitten and cradled him in her arms as she left the room. Severus could have sworn the bloody creature was grinning at him over her shoulder.

He stumbled out of bed, the bite and the scratch both dripping, and made his way to the master bath. Leaning over the sink, he attempted to use a small cloth to rinse and clean his wounds.

_Stupid Kneazle, stupid Gryffindor, stupid stupid stupid me for allowing that stupid Kneazle to sleep with stupid me so that stupid Gryffindor could come in and bother stupid me._ Severus was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Hermione enter.

"Let me see them," she said, reaching for his hurt hand.

"Go away," he stated through clenched teeth.

"I need to clean and heal the wounds, let me see them," she insisted, grasping his hand in hers and leaning down to survey the damage. Hermione gently tapped her wand on his finger, murmured a healing spell, and watched with satisfaction as it became like new. "Now, for the cut," she said, running her free hand over his chest, fingertips lightly brushing his skin.

He would also later think it was to Hermione's credit she didn't mention the low moan that escaped his lips.

"It needs to be cleaned better; give me the cloth."

Severus wasn't quite sure why he was obeying without question, but he figured it had to do with the fact that it had been years since a woman had touched him of her own accord.

Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't remember the last time she wanted to touch a man so badly. Particularly this man. Ginny was quite possibly the only witch who could understand how her respect for Severus had turned into admiration, and admiration into devotion, and now with that devotion she was certain she was falling in love. Or, it could be lust. If she was lucky, it was both. Yet in all the years of knowing him, she'd never seen him without a shirt. That would have upped the lust quotient a bit, she smirked to herself.

He allowed himself the pleasure of looking down at her head, her loose tendrils escaping from a tight bun, just as mousy as he remembered. Her wand had been tucked into her pocket, and she had one hand splayed around the scratch and the other caressing it with the cloth. He watched her drop the cloth in the sink and retrieve her wand, whispering the healing spell over the scratch.

"There, not even a scar," she said, tracing a fingertip over the spot where Sebastian had scratched him.

"Leave, now," Severus choked, his voice breaking.

She took a step back, but instead of removing her hand she pressed her palm into his chest.

"Severus, I'm sorry."

"Take your damn Gryffindor pity and leave, now," he replied, traces of bitterness breaking through.

"It's not pity! I meant I'm sorry for Sebastian, you idiot." She retorted, turning on her heel and leaving the bathroom.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" he said to the small black tail that was peeking out from behind the door.

* * *

After showering and dressing Severus made his way into the drawing room. He took a moment to study his wife – _it was hard to use that word even in his thoughts_ – who was presently curled up in one of the armchairs, one leg tucked beneath and the other thrown haphazardly over the sidearm. She had a book in her lap and a scone in one hand. He could see a wisp of steam rising from the mug on the side table. Hermione was wearing muggle jeans and a solid blue oxford shirt, pink fuzzy slippers on her feet – the one hanging over the chair was bouncing in a rapid up and down movement as if to the beat of some song in her head. Only the fact that a wand was stuck in her bun gave any indication that she was a witch, not a university muggle student. 

"Breakfast is there on the tray. Monly, the kitchen elf, prepared what she remembered to be your favorite breakfast," she said, interrupting his thoughts. "Raspberry Scones with coffee."

"You're getting crumbs everywhere," he replied, snidely, as he sat down on the settee to fix his morning dose of caffeine.

"True, but then I can just wave my wand and make them disappear," she said sweetly, swinging her legs to the front of the chair and sitting upright. "Now, let's go over today's schedule."

Her announcement was met with a glare.

"Well, we're having company in a couple of days, the full moon is next Tuesday and Remus will be coming by. I've got two cauldrons of Wolfsbane brewing in my lab, and I am working on all of Hogwarts medicinal potions here, so I won't be rushed when I get back to school. Madame Pomfrey owled me her list two weeks ago. You are welcome to work on that or anything else you want. I make trips to Diagon Alley every Thursday morning, so if you require supplies that are not already in stock you can either make me a list, or come with me. I usually take lunch in the lab, but I'm sure Monly can fix you something in the dining room or here if you wish. I work in the garden in the afternoon. I've planted a small bed of herbs and other things – Neville comes by every few weeks to help, but isn't due back for at least two. He's really come into his own with Herbology, owns his own shop and everything – "

"Lady Snape, do you ever stop to breathe?"

"Yes, when I'm finished. As I was saying, Neville advises me on the garden every few weeks, but today I'll be working alone…you are welcome to come out and I'll show it to you. Dinner is in the dining room promptly at 7 pm, and I spend my evening reading journals or visiting with friends. Draco and Ginny come over twice a week at minimum, and Ginny and I usually have lunch at least once a week in addition to that. And now I'm off to work. Eakey can show you the way to the lab when you're ready." She stood, wiping the crumbs off her shirt and then tugging her wand out of her hair to clean up.

A very irritated Severus leaned back onto the settee, holding his scone out of the reach of the stalking feline beside him.


	4. Within Her Lab

**A/N: Thanks for all the love, dear readers. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and for those who have requested more Sebastian - you'll see him plenty in upcoming chapters. Plus, he might just publish a diary when this story is complete, recounting HIS version of the events.**

* * *

Severus paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. Sebastian had finally given up on his attempts to eat a scone and was curled into his own stomach, dead to the world. Severus had managed to keep his argument in his head, although he wondered in the back of his mind if it would be less strange to argue with the Kneazle rather than himself. 

_It was his house, even if it was her lab, why couldn't he go in?_

_She invited him, surely she meant for him to have room to work!_

_He was a Potion's Master – one sorely out of practice, what if he made a fool of himself?_

_What did he care what SHE thought?_

_Maybe he should just take this time to try and see what Hermione's room looked like. He was just dying to see how she had managed to Gryffindorize his family home! _

A pop interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" he said, rather severely to Eakey.

"Eakey came to show Master to the Lab of Mistress. Eakey show him how to get in secret door that opens only for Master and Mistress."

Severus let out a short grunt. "What makes you think I want to go to the lab?"

"Mistress said you be happy in Lab, Eakey wants Master to be happy."

"Oh, she did now did she?"

"Yes, yes," Eakey nodded his head violently, "she tell Lady Red-Head that Master likes potions and will like Lab. Eakey will take Master to Lab. Master and Mistress with both be happy." Eakey smiled proudly at himself.

"Well, we can't let Lady Snape be unhappy now can we?" Severus said with a level of sarcasm that, frankly, he felt even the house elf should recognize. Eakey didn't.

"Oh YES, Master, we's want Mistress to be very happy. Mistress only happy if Master and kitty are happy!"

Severus had to contain an unfamiliar bubble of mirth as Sebastian managed to let out a growl in his sleep at the sound of being called a kitty.

"Lead on, Eakey," he said, resigned to the fact that if he wanted to be with his beloved potions he was going to have to deal with his situation.

* * *

Even without a wand, he could feel the magical wards that allowed him to pass through. Hazarding a guess, it was likely Hermione had set them herself to prevent anyone from the Ministry access. Severus wasn't sure if he should feel pleased she thought of him, or offended that she thought she knew him so well. He decided to just not let her see him feel at all. 

He stopped in the doorway to stare at a potions lab straight from his wildest fantasies, right there; it was perfect. Wooden shelving ran along three walls, with the fourth wall containing the door and bookshelves. Every basic potion ingredient he could imagine was neatly labeled and sitting alphabetically in its proper place, the lowest shelves full of smaller cauldrons. Standard potion books filled the other wall, with a few hard to find volumes on the top – he could tell by the binding. Three long tables lined the walls, with two simple chairs and a small low table between them. Many different larger cauldrons of varying metals and widths sat under the tables. The floor was stone with an intricate pattern designed in the center of the room. Most shocking was the realization that the room had somehow been wired for electricity, and the light was flooding down from hidden lamps in the ceiling. He couldn't figure out how she had done it, or why he agreed it made for a better workspace. It really was perfect!

Well, except for the girl in the middle. No matter how tightly she tried to wind her bun, pieces still managed to pull free and frizz around her face. She had rolled the sleeves of her shirt up above her elbows. Her wand was shoved into her bun, the ends poking out either side of her head, looking suspiciously like it had impaled her. Underneath the table he could see her feet still stuck in those ridiculous pink fuzzballs. There were six different small cauldrons of potions going, which he assumed were Madam Pomfrey's requests. His trained senses quickly picked up on the fact that the larger cauldron she was hovering over was Wolfsbane.

"I see you finally made it," she stated, not looking up from the potion she was working on.

"I could say the same about you, took you three bloody weeks to get to my trial. You know, if you were going to save me, you could have done it a bit sooner," he retorted, taking the opportunity to ask a question that had been running around in his head.

"I had to wait for Fawkes, and he lives on his own timetable," she looked up, but gazed beyond Severus. "The last time anyone saw him was when Dumbledore died –"

"Was killed."

"Died. Fawkes sang and then burst into flames. Harry told me at Albus' funeral, he thought he saw a phoenix rise from the pyre. We all thought it was an illusion, a vision of Harry's, until about a two weeks ago. Fawkes appeared here, right in the middle of our drawing room, gave Sebastian a real fright," Hermione grinned at the memory. "Took Minerva and me another week to figure out what Fawkes wanted me to do. He's not a tame bird, Severus."

"Where is he now?"

Hermione shrugged, "No idea. He disappeared after your trial, but he had already given me four bottles of phoenix tears and three feathers from his tail. A peace offering, I suppose."

Severus couldn't help but let a tiny bit of pleasure creep onto his features at the thought of having four bottles of phoenix tears at his disposal for potion making. Ignoring the pointed look from Hermione (_blasted Gryffindor wanted to keep talking, he supposed_), Severus began to walk around the shelving, studying the bottles of ingredients.

"Ashwinder eggs, belladonna, cockroaches, fluxweed, gillyweed, leeches," he mumbled to himself, unaware he was talking aloud.

Hermione just continued to stir the vat of Wolfsbane, ignoring his close proximity when he stopped directly behind her. Severus came to an odd section, out of order from the rest, and turned to address her, stopping when he realized his nose was less than a foot from her head.

_Dear Merlin, she smells like knotgrass, sweet soft knotgrass. STOP, you're breathing her in, Severus, quit that right now! You would think you've never been with a woman before. Well, it _has_ been quite a while!_

Shaking his head slightly, he cleared his throat and addressed her, "Why are the dragon items out of order? I see you have a collection of dragon organs, even a couple of squares of dragon hide."

"Charlie and Ron Weasley, they send me supplies in exchange for the potions they need to keep safe."

"Weasley of the Golden Trio?"

"Ron went to Romania to work with Charlie and the dragons; he and his wife love it there. I make up batches of burn salve and I've developed a special potion that they can put on their clothes to protect them. I leave the dragon items close by my main table, because I work with them so often. Keeping three people in dragon protection, especially during breeding season, can take up a bit of my time."

"Does Mr. Weasley know of your and Lady Malfoy's, uh, arrangement?"

"If you're asking if Ron knows I'm married to you and Ginny's married to Draco, absolutely. He was present at our binding and was a witness at Ginny's."

Even without looking at him, Hermione knew he had an eyebrow cocked in disbelief.

"Really, it's true," she reiterated.

"Mr. Weasely consented to his sister and his best friend marrying ex-Deatheaters?"

"I should bloody well think so, since he did it first!"

Silence permeated every square inch of the room, as Severus attempted to wrap his rather intelligent brain around that concept.

"Mr. Weasley married an ex-Deatheater?" He asked, searching for clarification.

"I just said that," Hermione replied.

"Mr. Weasley, willfully and without coercion took a bride who had been an ex-Deatheater?"

"Both her parents, actually, she was never forced to take the mark. Although she was intimately acquainted with many of the Deatheaters – due to Voldemort's Dark Revels, and therefore fell into the category of needing a Redeemer."

"Ronald Weasley, the annoying boy who followed you around for the six years I taught you, that Weasley, married an ex-Deatheater?"

"Severus, this conversation is going to take forever if I have to repeat everything six times," Hermione said, pulling her wand out of her bun and casting a containment charm on the vat of Wolfsbane. "Would you like to sit and talk? I'll answer any question you have."

"Any question?"

"Yes, anything." Hermione snapped her fingers and Eakey appeared with his trademark low bow. "Eakey, can you please bring us a light lunch here in the lab?"

"Yes, Mistress," and he was gone with a pop.

Tucking her loose hair behind her ears, and sticking her wand back in her bun, Hermione crossed the expanse of the room and sat in one of the chairs. Before Severus could join her, a tray appeared on the table, full of small sandwiches, fruit, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. As he was seating himself, Hermione leaned over and poured him a glass, offering it to him before she poured her own.

Severus nodded in lieu of actually saying thank you, (_but it was at least a start, Hermione thought_), and leaned back.

"Who, when, and why?"

"The when is the probably the easiest to start with. After the final battle, Minerva insisted that all the Hogwarts students, and recent ex-students, without parents be brought back to the school for Madam Pomfrey to help. No matter which side they had fought on, Minerva wanted them to be treated properly before their trials. Really, it _is_ pretty ridiculous to believe that an eleven year old can be "evil", and they were all still children for the most part."

"I would disagree, I found you, Potter, and Weasley to be very evil your first year."

"As I was saying," Hermione continued, rolling her eyes for good measure, "Molly and Ginny stayed at Hogwarts to help Madam Pomfrey. Ron, Harry, and I all recovered there; our options were St. Mungo's or Hogwarts, and that's not a real choice in my opinion. Without houses, without Voldemort, without worrying what our parents would say, many different friendships formed. It was like our souls were healing along with our bodies. While most of us thought it was odd, Ron and Pansy were actually the first."

"Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?"

"I know, I figured when Ron and I didn't work out, he would back away from smart girls. Pansy _was_ a Slytherin Prefect…but instead Ron seemed to enjoy her conversation. It doesn't hurt that she adores Quidditch…"

"Pansy Parkinson married Ronald Weasley and works in Romania with dragons?"

"Again, if I have to repeat EVERYTHING six times, this is never going to work. Pansy passed her OWLS and her NEWTS in Care of Magical Creatures with flying colors. Regardless of what you think you remember of her, she's a rather strong woman. The things she went through, the things her father subjected her to, I'm just glad Ron never got a chance to confront her parents."

"Pansy cares for dragons."

"With Ron, and Charlie, and she loves it. She says she feels free there, no one knows her past and she isn't judged. I think they'll stay in Romania for a while, although Molly's just itching to have them move back when she gets pregnant."

"And that's where Draco met Ginevra?"

"Yes, and where Harry met many adoring fans."

"Potter isn't married?"

"He's dating like he plays Quidditch, all over the field."

Severus let out a snort, the edges of his mouth turning upward just a hair.

"Is that a grin?"

"It most certainly is not, I do not grin. At most it was a sneer."

"Well, you look rather handsome when you _sneer_. You should attempt to do that more often."

Severus nodded a second time, and then finished eating in a companionable silence. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Hermione could do the same. He waited for her to finish before asking another question.

"Are you going to the garden this afternoon, as planned?"

"Yes, I want to do some weeding, and according to Neville, certain plants do better being weeded by hand rather than by magic."

"I plan on remaining here and working. Show me what you have completed for Madam Pomfrey and I will finish some of her healing potions."

Hermione's face lit up as she stood and crossed to the parchment laying on the closest table. She unrolled it, and Severus could see it was comprised of the same basic potions for the infirmary that had been requested for years. A few had neat checkmarks to the left, and a few more had circles.

"The checks mean I've finished and bottled them. The circles are the potions currently in progress on this table," Hermione said, anticipating his question. "If you require anything else, Eakey can find me easily."

She had made it all the way to the door, her hand resting on the knob, before Severus asked her his final question.

"Who did you apprentice under?" His voice was so low, it came out as a strong whisper.

"Michael Druizlen, one of the top potions masters in the world, and the top master in the Americas. I apprenticed for two years in the US."

"Why didn't you stay in Europe?"

She slowly turned the knob, and slipped out the door quietly, stopping when only her head and hand were visible to turn back to look at him.

"I wanted to," she countered just as quietly, "but the top potions master in Europe was in hiding, and no matter how hard I tried to find him, he just stayed hidden."

Severus watched the door close. Hermione stood on the other side, wiping a tear from her eye, before heading to the garden.


	5. Routines

**A/N:** Thank you to Drakien (BEST BETA EVER) and my reviewers. Ya'll rock.

* * *

Digging in the dirt always made her feel better. From her earliest memories of helping her grandmum garden, to helping her mum during summer breaks, Hermione enjoyed growing things. She had never wanted to do so full-time, although she was impressed with Neville's abilities, but after watching Druizlen grow his own ingredients for two years she was determined to do the same when she returned home. 

The garden itself was small, situated on the side of the manor, right next to one of the terraces. Hermione had installed a broad stone staircase, so she could access the terrace when she took a break. There was a low opening under the terrace, where she stored her supplies, that was currently propped open. Twelve rows of plants, as straight as she could make them, ran the length of the garden. Small marble nameplates hovered above each species, identifying it for the onlooker.

This afternoon she was taking Neville's most recent advice and installing a new-fangled magical gnome fence that was guaranteed to keep out pests. She had already finished the weeding, and was fighting with the last of the charmed pegs that made up the perimeter when Eakey appeared at her side.

"Mistress told Eakey to get her at 6. Eakey is here to get Mistress."

Hermione gave a final swish of her wand, along with a firm kick of her foot, impaling the wooden stake into the ground.

"Thank you, Eakey. If you hadn't come out here, I would have forgotten all about dinner. What has Lord Snape been up to?"

"Master has been working in Mistress' lab. Master has already gone to prepare for dinner."

"What is on the menu?" Hermione questioned, while waving her wand and watching carefully as the gardening tools cleaned themselves and floated to the storage area.

"Master requested Roasted Lamb with Rosemary."

"Excellent, Eakey. Anytime Lord Snape has a special dinner request, please do your best to fulfill it."

"Mistress, what if Master wants a dinner on Mistress' do not eat list? Then what is Eakey to do?" said the small elf, a little distressed at how dinner options might get complicated.

"Eakey, you can just bring me something later to my room. Lord Snape has spent far too long not being able to eat what he wants; let him request what he will."

Eakey gave a vigorous nod of his head before popping away. Hermione shoved her wand into her pocket and sat on the steps to take off her shoes. Tying the laces of her trainers together, she carefully slipped into the house and made her way upstairs to get ready for dinner.

Severus was nowhere to be seen; she had half-expected him to be sitting on the settee scowling at her dirty clothes. Breathing a small sigh of relief she scooped up Sebastian, who was asleep on one of the chairs, and slid into her room.

Hermione crossed the bedroom quickly, depositing Sebastian on her bed, and began to run a tub of water to soak in. She peeled her clothes off, tossing them in a corner of the room, and then sank into the warm water, submerging herself to wet her hair, and then settling back against the cushioned charmed edge to rest her head. A plaintive meow from the side of the marble basin was rewarded an arm thrown out to scratch his head. Sebastian rubbed himself lazily along Hermione's outstretched hand, wetting his whiskers and ears, before plopping down on the rich blue mat that covered the floor.

Hermione smiled to herself, and looked around the bathroom that she had so carefully redone with the help of the Snape house elves. It was identical to the master bath that she had prepared for Severus, except his was done in black marble, and hers in grey marble. One corner held the huge tub, solid marble with six scented faucets. It was large enough for two, but she still wasn't convinced that just hadn't been wishful thinking on her part. There was a shower in a second corner, for when she was in a hurry. A sink sat on the long counter running the length of the opposite wall, and her array of Muggle and Wizarding beauty products were hidden behind an invisibly charmed partition. She thought the clutter looked dirty, and preferred to keep such things concealed. In between the shower and the tub there was a long rod that held her towels and kept them warm. They were all fluffy and blue, a wedding gift from Molly and Arthur. Molly had even splurged to put her initials on them, a scrolling _HGS_, in silver.

Letting out a contented sigh, she began to scrub her hair and body. She could at least be on time; she had no need to annoy Severus for no reason.

Severus stood in his own bathroom, wondering how much effort she had put into the renovations. He could vaguely remember the basic layout of the room, but the black marble was new. He figured Hermione had her own bathroom, since he couldn't see a door to her bedroom from here (_and what did that bedroom look like, anyway_). He had a black towel wrapped around his waist, his initials embroidered in silver peeking over the top, and was staring into the mirror.

"Bloody hell, I shouldn't have used that bottle of stuff. I'm old enough to know better than to assume just because it says shampoo, doesn't mean it's actually good for me," he grumbled to his reflection. His reflection just grumbled back.

Severus entered the drawing room just as Hermione was closing her bedroom door. Sebastian had moved to the back of the settee, stretching his kitten frame along the top. He crossed to the outer door and held it open, gesturing for Hermione to exit first. Without speaking, he followed her in a comfortable silence down the hall to an upstairs family dining room, much less ornate than the formal room downstairs.

A small table, just big enough for the two of them, sat in the middle of the room. The walls were a rich golden, radiating out because of the strategically placed lanterns that hung around the room. A large landscape painting, containing a small herd of unicorns, hung above a side buffet. Hermione was surprised that he stopped behind her chair and pulled it out for her, helping her to adjust it before sitting across from her. As they waited for Eakey to make an appearance, his gaze fell on a small brocaded mat on the floor, with two bowls on top.

"Sebastian's food and water dish. I have an extra water dish in my bathroom, but usually he likes to dine with me," Hermione explained, when she saw what he was gazing at. As if on cue, the small bundle of fur made his entrance and wandered over to his dish, pawing the empty bowl greedily.

Eakey soon arrived along with the dinner plates of lamb. Sebastian's bowl also gave off the aroma of mutton, although his was in smaller kitten-size chunks.

Severus waited until Hermione seemed comfortable eating before he began his second round of questions.

"I noticed a green velvet pouch on your worktable, that I couldn't remove when I was cleaning up. The bag seemed stuck to the table, and my tries to open it were thwarted magically. May I inquire as to what is inside?" He was slightly shocked to see Hermione blush.

"That's my muggle music."

"Music?"

"It works similar to the Quick-Quill, in that it takes the muggle music as it's played and stores it inside the pouch. I just open the pouch when I'm in the lab and can hear my music. I can't work in silence."

Severus snorted. "Can't work in silence, you worked in silence for six years when I taught you!"

"Druizlen loved music, especially muggle music. We never worked in quiet, and I guess I just got used to it," Hermione admitted, shyly. Then, trying to change the conversation, she asked, "You cleaned the lab yourself? I specifically asked Eakey to have a house elf do it."

"I am perfectly capable of cleaning a cauldron, even without magic. Even I had detentions at Hogwarts in my youth," Severus answered, dryly.

"Severus Snape, did you just make a joke?" replied Hermione, a grin spreading across her face.

_She's beautiful when she smiles. Intoxicating._

"I don't believe I have ever told a joke, Lady Snape."

"Well, for being so out of practice, you're rather funny." Sebastian let out a rumble in agreement.

Severus raised an eyebrow and continued with his inquiry.

"What was your final potion to receive your Mistress title? I had assumed you would have chosen to work with Wolfsbane, Lupin being your friend and such."

"Oh, that had crossed my mind, but working in America they had such a low population of Werewolves, and amazingly enough, a huge population of Vampires, that I found myself drawn to working on their problem," explained Hermione, quickly warming to her topic. "The _Cruor Victus_ potion must be administered every evening, and Druizlen and I developed a concoction that could be taken twice a week, and retain its effectiveness."

The remainder of the dinner was spent discussing the pros and cons of the ingredients used in the _Cruor Victus_, fresh versus dried herbs, and Hermione's published paper on the topic. Severus couldn't quite recall how they had made it from the family dining room back to their drawing room, or how fast the time passed as they sat together passing Potions journals back and forth, debating the merits of various masters and their methods of development.

What he did know was that as he watched her yawn and politely excuse herself for bed he was surprised to have enjoyed her company. She stretched her arms above her head, her dress lifting off the floor just enough to reveal her bare feet, and a tiny silver anklet. He allowed himself a brief moment of disappointment when Sebastian quickly followed his mistress through the bedroom door. He wouldn't have minded sleeping with the Kneazle again, or sneaking a peek inside the ever elusive bedroom, he thought, as he headed to his own bed.

Hermione closed the door behind her, slipping her dress over her head and dropping it in the closest chair. She slipped into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, her feet shuffling along in her pink slippers as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Sebastian hopped up on the counter, waving his paw under the running water, and perked his ears up, listening intently to his human.

"That was pleasant. Now if I can just get him to follow my same path: respect, admiration, devotion, love. Or lust, my little furbucket. Or, if I'm lucky, both!" She exclaimed, scratching him on the top of his head, before tossing him onto the bed, landing close to him after throwing herself towards the pillows. "Night, night, my dear sweet Sebastian."

A satisfied "merower" was her only answer.

_

* * *

**Cruor Victus** – roughly translated __blood food_ in Latin 


	6. Jealousy's Ugly Head

The next three days passed quickly, and Severus and Hermione found themselves falling into a comfortable pattern. They would awaken early, and sit in the drawing room to have a light breakfast. Severus had tried Monley's chocolate chip muffins when Hermione raved about them. He had even gone so far as to grudgingly admit they were decent, although Hermione thought that since he had eaten four of them, perhaps decent wasn't a strong enough word.

Mornings were spent together in the lab, working on various potions. Severus had taken over the Wolfsbane potion, when Hermione received an owl from a local vampire requesting 6 phials of her variation of the _Cruor Victus_ potion. They would take a light lunch together in the lab, Severus using that time to ask basic questions and catch-up on the marriages and families of his old students. Hermione recognized that he limited himself to inquiring about Slytherins, and she took a small bit of delight every time she got to tell him one of his "prize" pupils had married a Gryffindor, or much to his dismay, sometimes even a Hufflepuff!

She left him to his own devices during the afternoons. Hermione would putter about her garden, weeding, pruning, and occasionally harvesting an herb or two. Severus would putter about the lab, working on the infirmary potions and Lupin's Wolfsbane. The evenings would find them conversing about their respective apprenticeships over dinner, upstairs in their cozy dining room.

Severus had been a little shocked that Druizlen had taken Hermione on as an apprentice. Not that he didn't think she was smart enough, oh no, even he could admit to himself that the term know-it-all wasn't just sarcasm when applied to his new wife. But Michael Druizlen was normally a recluse, and had never in Severus' memory taken an apprentice, much less one from Europe, and as young as Hermione had been.

Their conversations lasted through nightfall, Hermione usually tiring first, and always making her gracious excuses as she would head off to her bedroom. She had taken to curling up in her chair, stacks of potions journals around her, while Severus sat on the settee near her, sharing the end table for their evening tea (or hot chocolate, as Hermione was so inclined to drink upon occasion). Most of their discussions centered around potions work, but Severus would find his thoughts wandering to what Hermione's room actually looked like (_damn Gryffindor colors, more than likely_) and why she never managed to be wearing shoes when he saw her (_she was either barefoot or in those hideous pink hairy things_).

It was during one of those wanderings that he found himself asking about the anklet on her left foot (_and was rapidly embarrassed to have asked her a personal question at all_).

"Oh, that? It was a gift from Michael when I was awarded my mastery status," a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"A silver anklet with a charm? Jewelry is a very _intimate_ gift. Hardly befitting from a master to his apprentice." replied Severus, not even sure why he was being so, well, Snapish.

In a rush to explain herself (_now there's the Hermione we all know from Hogwarts_) she raised her leg up, propping her foot on the arm of the settee. She flipped the charm around, laying it on the top of her foot, so he could read the engraving. As he read it out loud, Hermione realized that might not have been the best course of action.

"_You give me hope, and hope it gives me life. You touch my heavy heart, and when you do you make it light_. Of course, that is _so_ much more appropriate than I originally thought. Exactly what a man should be saying to his subordinate."

"Um, it's not what it looks like," she said, pulling her foot away, yanking the small silver square out of his hand before he could read the reverse. Her confusion and frustration was only made more complex by the slight shudder she felt when his hand had lightly brushed her foot.

"Please, do explain, _Lady Snape_." Severus said, waving his hand about, as he tried to identify the slight anger that was rising in his chest.

"It's from a muggle song we listened to. A song that was very important to me. It was a personal message that meant something to me, there was nothing between us."

"Two years you spent with this _brilliant_ wizard, two years working with him daily in his potions lab. Learning from him, taking meals with him, traveling with him. And there was nothing between you at all?"

"Nothing," she said, her voice turning icy. "Master Michael Druizlen is happily married, I don't sleep with people to get what I want," she said as she rose from her chair, her hands on her hips. "And jealously doesn't become you."

"I'm not jealous!" he barked to her retreating form, as she slipped into her bedroom. "I am NOT jealous," he repeated again to Sebastian, who had crawled up on the settee beside him, staring hard at the man who had upset his human. "Propriety, that's all I care about, I'm not jealous."

Sebastian twitched his ears and hopped to the floor, heading to Severus' bedroom. Grunting, Severus followed, muttering about jealousy under his breath.

* * *

The next morning Severus managed to wake up before Hermione, and was dressed and in the drawing room when he heard her stir. Her door cracked open just wide enough for Sebastian to enter, as he was butting his head against it in angst. 

Monly had just brought the breakfast tray in, almond croissants and coffee, when she made her appearance in the drawing room. Severus poured himself a cup, and turned the handle towards Hermione when he set the carafe back down on the tray. Nodding, but not speaking, she secured herself her morning caffeine fix. In silence they ate their morning repast and proceeded to the lab. Their actions mirrored the prior days, but there was a tension between them.

The third time she had to dispose of the longried root that she had mangled instead of precisely chopping, Severus decided he had had enough.

"You can open the bag, if you wish. I'll attempt to work with it on."

"Really? You don't mind?" Her eyes lighting up, for the first time since the evening before.

"Have no doubt, I will suffer, but better I than that poor root you've contorted and massacred beyond use."

Waving her wand and murmuring under her breathe, the small velvet bag tipped upright and the drawstring opened. She then turned to Severus.

"Say – _Open Music_ – please."

"Why?"

"Please."

"Fine, Open Music."

"Good! Now it is attuned to your voice also. _Open music_ will open the pouch, _close music_ will close the pouch. You can request specific songs just by stating the title."

If she hadn't been staring at him she would have missed the very slight nod of his head that showed he had heard her.

"Random," Hermione stated firmly, and the pouch began playing a loud muggle song. Hermione's feet began dancing under her, while her hands seemed to steady as she prepared potions ingredients.

_Dreadful fuzz on her feet. What self-respecting potions mistress wears fuzz in the lab?_

The rest of the day passed with some degree of normalcy, if this whole marriage could even be considered normal. Severus was a little pleased to discover that in the mix of all the horrid muggle pop music (_pop? stupid name_), along with the horrid muggle country music (_that Hermione said had to do with cowboys_), along with the horrid muggle alternative music (_alternative to what, he couldn't decipher_), there was Beethoven and Mozart.

The afternoon and evening were spent in their divergent pursuits. Monly had prepared a beef tenderloin with shallots and a red wine glaze that both Severus and Hermione found to be exquisite. The conversation was the most relaxed it had ever been, with Hermione standing up for her convictions and Severus found he took pleasure in the strong debate. Her intelligence was well matched with her quick wit, and she had almost converted him on a few points.

He felt the same twinge of disappointment when she rose from her chair and bade him goodnight. He watched her retreating figure as she made her way to her bedroom, Sebastian winding his way through her feet, causing her reach down and scoop him up. He watched as she buried her face into her Kneazle's fur, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. From his place on the settee, though, Severus still couldn't see into the room. Squashing the odd feeling in his chest, he stood and made his way to his own bedroom, as Eakey popped in to clean the piles of journals scattered across the floor.

* * *

The next morning began as usual. Severus awoke (_on his own, mind you – he was trying to cut back on the harpy Hermione encounters_) and took a relaxing shower before dressing in his impeccable black robes. He idly made note of the fact that he would need to speak to Hermione about clothes shopping. Perhaps he could have – _what was that man's name, right, Mr. Thippet_ – the tailor the Malfoys always used, come out and do a fitting. Maybe he might even splurge and purchase a single deep forest green shirt to wear under his robes, that should bring a whole new dimension to his psychological torture of the Hogwarts Students. Professor Snape – wearing a color! 

_Professor Snape – now there would be two! How in heaven's name was he going to deal with her once they were back at Hogwarts? Sharing quarters? Did she plan on forcing him to move out of his dungeons?_

He sank back down onto his bed, head in his hands, so much they hadn't talked about. The past week had been nothing short of amazing. He was a free man, almost, the dark mark still scarred his skin, but the pain was gone. So much of his pain was gone. Because of the witch in the next room. Never in his wildest dreams would he have guessed he would have found a bride.

Oh, years ago, when he was a young man, he always assumed that someday, if the Dark Lord found him worthy, he might be allowed the affections of a fellow Deatheater, or perhaps the daughter of one of the older men. When he turned against Voldemort, and became a spy, loving was an extracurricular activity that he had neither the time to pursue, nor the practice in to succeed. Besides, even if he was going to risk himself, he wasn't going to risk anyone else's life.

Then after the war, he found himself on the run. Always in hiding, squeaking out an existence by the skin of his rather yellow teeth. Dumbledore's prophecy promise seemed so far away. He was almost glad when he was caught, even if it meant Azkaban. He could handle prison, hell, he'd been living in a mental prison of his own making since the day he killed the only person he had ever loved. Then, he with all his sins, his transgressions towards everyone – dark and light side both – someone came forward of their own accord to redeem him.

Just his actions towards her alone would make a better man weep. For six years he had caused nothing but pain for her and her best friends. He had belittled her and never bestowed upon her the praise that she had so richly deserved. Yet, still, she came for him. Potter may have been the Savior of the Wizarding world, but she was the Savior of him.

To save a world, one must care about saving oneself – individuals are irrelevant. To save a single soul, one must care about that soul – and revere that individual.

If he had been forced to choose the one woman on the face of the earth that would be a suitable bride, he would have chosen the woman in the next room. Now, there she was. Brilliant, beautiful enough to make his heart race, and willing. Bloody hell! She was willing…willing to what? Willing to marry him, yes. And she had touched him. Could he possibly have been given the one gift he so desired? A normal life. A wife. His dream teaching job, and still the ability to work with his beloved potions. Perhaps, he might even grow to love her, and just maybe, someday, she could love him.

His cynical nature attempted to rear its ugly head at the last thought. Love was for the stupid, the free, and for Hufflepuffs. The small part of him – _commonly called hope in the real world_ – strained to make its voice heard. He _was_ free.

Oh, bloody hell. This much thinking made his head hurt.

Severus made his way to the drawing room and was pleased to see breakfast was already set out, and the latest potions journal was laying on the settee. He lost himself in his morning reading, sipping his coffee.

Quite a while later, as he put the journal aside, he realized Hermione wasn't awake yet. A quick glance at the clock clarified for him that it was 9:30 in the morning, almost two and a half hours after when she had been joining him for breakfast. That started him pacing.

_What was wrong? Was she sick? Hurt? Did she finally realize exactly what she had gotten herself into – today did seem the morning for self-realization._

Panicking, he called for Eakey.

"What can Eakey do for master? More coffee? Raspberry scone?" Eakey asked, his ears twitching.

"Check on Lady Snape, now."

Eakey's eyes grew very wide.

"Oh, Master, please, Eakey is not allowed to wake Mistress today, please," he cried, cowering.

"Not today?" asked a very puzzled Severus. "What is so special about today?"

"It's Sunday," came Hermione's voice from the bedroom doorway. Severus turned to see her closing the door behind her, a coffee mug already in her hand, and Sebastian making a leap onto Hermione's armchair.

"And?" questioned Severus.

"Even I need a day of rest," she replied. He watched as she crossed in front of her chair, scratching Sebastian on the head instead of removing him, and then sitting on the settee. "Sunday I normally sleep late, because I have lunch with Ginny and just generally stay away from the lab. It helps me keep my mind clear."

"Oh, well then." Severus stood uncomfortably in front of the fireplace. _Was he supposed to sit down next to her? Or take the other armchair? And what on earth was she wearing?_

Oops, that last thought was apparently said out loud…

"It's just a shirt and shorts, I realize you aren't comfortable with muggle clothes, but I always wear pants to protect my skin when I'm in the lab or outside working, so on Sundays I enjoy shorts." Hermione smoothed down her black tee shirt, and Severus could finally read the writing – _Blondes are hot, Brunettes are Hotter_. The realization that he was staring at her chest caused him to avert his eyes.

"When you're done staring at the ceiling, feel free to have a seat." She patted the settee next to her. She had curled her legs up under her, effectively hiding the charm that set Severus off the last time. Reluctantly, he sat down beside her.

"Eakey, I'm ready for my muffins now, please." Her chocolate chip muffins appeared quickly, and she broke one in half, nibbling the edges. "Ginny should be here within the hour. We'll head out to the terrace, and take lunch there. You are welcome to join us if you wish."

"How is Draco allowing Lady Malfoy to leave her home? Shouldn't you be visiting her?"

"That's just the problem, Draco doesn't let Ginny go anywhere but here and to the Burrow. Coming to Snape Manor is her only chance to get out; Lord knows Molly smothers her at home. I mean, he really is a bit overprotective."

"She's carrying his heir," Severus said stiffly, as if that explained it all.

"And?" questioned Hermione. "When I'm pregnant you're going to make me sit at home all day, doing nothing?"

_Pregnant, Hermione pregnant, that meant sex, sex with Hermione, oh heavens, she's thought about sex with you, OH MERLIN now you're thinking about sex with her! Say something Severus!_

_Damn it, his eyes are glazing over, now you've scared him! Children? Who ever said he wanted children? Who ever said he wanted to sleep with you? Damn it, damn it, damn it, Hermione! Why couldn't you just give him more time? Say something, Hermione!_

They would both thank Eakey later for choosing that moment to appear.

"Mistress? Lady Red-Head has arrived."

"Oh, she's early, I'll go greet her," Hermione said, her words rushing out. She stumbled a bit as she was standing, her right hand flying out and grasping Severus' thigh when she tried to regain her balance. Freezing, he could see the blush creep up the back of her neck, she had her hair pulled into a high ponytail. It was in that position that Ginny found them.

"Mione?" Ginny said, huffing out of breath from climbing the stairs. "Ready?" She blinked twice at the scene in front of her. A grin spread across her face as Hermione seemed to snap back to reality and hurry towards her.

"Of course I'm ready. Get the bag, please." She answered, smoothing down her shorts.

"_Accio Ginny's Music_," cast Ginny, waving her wand. A small red velvet bag, identical to the one kept in the lab, flew off the mantelpiece and into her outstretched hand. "Bye Severus, hope you join us for lunch," she called out behind her, as Hermione took her hand and dragged her back out into the hallway.

Severus sat on the sofa for a while, attempting to pull himself together, before heading down to the safety of the lab.

* * *

**A/N**: To my dear reviewers - Minerva explains a bit in Chapter One, even though Severus worked for the Order of Phoneix and was a spy against Voldemort, he is still considered an ex-Deatheater. Frankly, he's not a well liked man, and sometimes even the "good" side can hold grudges. Someone was hoping for an easy target - if they couldn't put Snape away, they could strip him of everything. That someone didn't count on Hermione.

(The charm bracelet's verse is from **Relient K**: When I Go Down, mmHmm CD/2004)


	7. Just a Normal Sunday

Hermione led Ginny down to the terrace next to her garden, refusing to answer any of Ginny's questions with anything but a piercing glare. When they finally sat down on the comfortable outdoor sofa, Hermione cast a silencing charm around the entire area, and a few containment wards to alert her if Severus or a house elf approached.

"There, NOW you can ask questions."

"My, my we've warded ourselves silly, now haven't we!" giggled Ginny. "And you, upstairs, with your hands all over him!"

"It's not what it looks like!" cried Hermione, "I was trying to get up and fell!"

"Right, dear, of course you were. Now tell me exactly what he's got hiding under those robes!"

The deep blush returned, creeping up Hermione's next and covering her cheeks.

"YOU'VE SEEN!" squeed Ginny.

Hermione let out a happy little sigh and said "Open Music." The strains of Ginny's favorite muggle band surrounded the pair, as Hermione relayed the past week's events to her best friend.

Almost two hours later the first of Hermione's wards signaled to her that Severus was approaching. She quickly dropped the fields, giving Ginny her trademark "_and that stays between us_" look, and turned to smile at her husband's approaching figure.

Ginny, ever the brilliant evasionist, launched into a conversation about the tiny velvet music bags.

"So you see, Mione, Malfoy Enterprises will handle production and all the dealing with the muggle record companies – I believe Blaise already set up a meeting for Draco with the head of Virgin Records – then Fred and George will handle the distribution through their store and Owl-order Catalogues. You, of course, would retain sole developing rights. And, I think I've negotiated you a 10 cut."

"30," came Severus' smooth voice. "She invented the product – and therefore should profit from it."

"20 and not a penny more," was Ginny's response. Her bright eyes flashing in a manner much befitting a Malfoy.

"Fine, 20, her name is listed first in all press releases, and she has first rights to anyone else's share should they ever leave the venture." said Severus, as he sat down in a chair opposite the pair of witches.

"Deal," replied Ginny. She stretched over her huge belly to reach out her hand to shake.

"Do you have the authority?" Severus questioned.

Her smug grin, as a flash of blue smoky ribbon coiled around their wrists magically binding them, was his answer.

"Glad to see I don't have a say," said a slightly miffed Hermione from beside her friend.

"You would have settled for the 10." said her husband, reaching for a cup of tea that had just appeared with the rest of their lunch on the table.

"He's right, you know," agreed Ginny. She gathered a cup of pumpkin juice off the table with one hand and used the other to pile sandwich quarters onto a plate.

Grumbling, Hermione fixed her own plate of food, and they dined in a silence that was, oddly, not uncomfortable. Hermione had always known that while all of her friends would come to accept her choice, only Ginny would truly understand it. It was nice to see her and Severus getting along. Well, as getting along as Severus was ever going to do, she suspected.

Severus couldn't say he liked Lady Malfoy, but she _was_ the wife of his godson, and she _was_ the best friend of his wife, and really if he was going to have to be saddled with a Weasley in his life, she would have been his first choice. Molly had always treated him better than anyone else in the Order, besides Minerva and Albus. Maybe her tolerance of him had rubbed off on her only daughter.

"Mum says Charlie, Ron, and Pansy all promised to come home for the baby's naming ceremony. It'll be the first time they come here since Ron and Pansy got married. Mum and Dad have been traveling out there."

"That's wonderful," Hermione replied, squeezing her friend's arm.

"You're so lucky, Hermione. When you get pregnant you won't have the entire Weasley clan, plus a bunch of employees, plus an over-protective husband following you around making sure you're okay. All the time. It really does get annoying!"

Hermione blinked. _She did not just say what I think she just said._

"_If_ Lady Snape ever chooses to have a child," Severus replied, "she would, most likely, have the entire Weasley clan clambering around, she would have the entire Hogwarts staff asking her questions, and Lady Malfoy, I can _promise_ you that she would have an over-protective husband."

Hermione blinked. _He did not just say what I think he just said. If I choose? Does that mean he wants a child? With me?_

"That's good to know," Ginny said, a grin of Weasley proportions appearing on her face.

Artfully changing the subject, Severus asked, "Lady Malfoy, perhaps you could clear up one of the questions that has been bothering me. Exactly how did you and my godson come to the conclusion that you could be married without killing each other? For the entire five years I taught you, the two of you couldn't stand to be in the same room together. And I seem to recall a bat-bogey hex at some point."

"Just one?" Hermione started to giggle, "she hit him with a bat-bogey just three weeks ago. He thinks it's charming."

"After the fact maybe, when he's not screaming like a little girl," Ginny said, dryly. "Actually, it's kind of embarrassing. We had called an uneasy truce, because of Ron and Pansy. I wouldn't say we were friends, but I sort of had a crush on him. Then, Minerva decided that to help us rehabilitate our magic we would continue to take lessons. Almost all of us decided to attempt to become animagi. Knowing how difficult it was, she thought it would take our mind off our other troubles. I think she just wanted to see who could actually do it in the end. Minerva was very patient, more so than I ever saw her in the classroom, and she was patient when we were actual students."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Hermione's continued giggling.

"And, well, Hermione was of course the first one to succeed."

"You're an animagus?" questioned Severus. Hermione couldn't reply for the tears that were starting to form in her eyes, her laughter growing a bit louder.

"Draco wasn't far behind, and, he's sort of a ferret."

"Sort of a ferret?" Severus' mouth quirked at one corner. He could clearly remember how distraught his godson had been after being turned into a ferret by the fake Mad-Eye. He could only imagine his reaction when he found out that he was stuck being one forever, if he wanted to change.

"Yes, a white ferret!" defended Ginny, "actually, he's quite adorable."

Hermione had both hands over her mouth, trying to keep quiet enough for Severus to hear Ginny.

A blush began creeping up Ginny's neck to her cheeks, flaming red, matching her hair.

"Ron was next, of all people. Turns out he just needed to be able to focus his magic. And, um, then I was able to change – "

"She's a red ferret!" gasped Hermione, her laughter reaching Severus, who allowed the other side of his mouth to turn a little upward. "It's hilarious, Severus, when they get really angry at one another they turn into ferrets and chase each other all over the manor."

"Mione!" shrilled Ginny, "we are not funny!"

"Oh, you are and you were. You two were the best entertainment we had at Hogwarts." Hermione turned her attention towards Severus. "They would come down to breakfast from their separate rooms and start harping at one another, and sometime before lunch they would have dropped their wands and changed and you'd see them streaking around the castle chasing each other. Gave Molly and Minerva fits. The two of them could slither under doors, hide behind furniture, and bite! Harry had each of them by the tail once, after a particularly nasty row, and got bit so hard – " she collapsed backward laughing.

Ginny humphed and looked at Severus just in time to see a grin disappearing from his face. "Was that a smile?"

"No," Hermione answered, "at best it was a sneer."

Nodding his head in assent, he rose from his chair. "Good day, Lady Malfoy. Please give Draco my greetings."

"Of course," she replied, rising herself. "I should be heading home. He'll begin to worry soon."

Standing along side her best friend, Hermione led Ginny into the manor and out the front door towards the apparition point. They watched through the door as Severus' back as he climbed the staircase. When Hermione turned back to her friend she saw a ghost of a smile.

"Be careful, Ginny, and be strong," she said, giving the redhead a hug.

"Same to you, Hermione," Ginny responded, squeezing her hands before letting go and appariting away.

* * *

Entering their drawing room, Hermione sat down on the floor, her head resting on her armchair where Sebastian was just beginning to awaken. Sensing his mistress, he leaned over to nuzzle her head and began to bathe one of her eyebrows. 

"That is unhygienic," came Severus' voice from next to the bar.

_Not firewhiskey, please, don't let Ginny's silly comment about children have set us back._

Turning to look at her husband, she was grateful to see he was pouring himself a glass of water from the decanter Eakey kept full.

"I didn't see you there," she replied, running a hand along Sebastian's back. His purrs rumbled the chair. She watched Severus cross in front of the settee and sit down.

"So, you're an animagus?"

"So are you."

Severus frowned, "What on earth gave you that idea?"

Hermione rose up and walked to the bar to get herself a glass of water, before coming to sit beside him, talking as she went.

"Severus, you had top marks in not just Potions, but also Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, everything but Divination and Charms. If you could have gotten over your "silly wand waving", you might have done better in Charms, actually."

"Did you have a point, Lady Snape?"

"I did," she said, eyes alight with a smile. "You excelled at Transfiguration, you were a spy for both sides, and you liked to hide from people. I cannot imagine you not trying to be an animagus. And I can't imagine you not achieving something you set your mind to. So, you tell me what you are, and I'll tell you what I am."

Severus gave her a pointed look. Then, setting his water glass down on the end table he stood in front of her, glaring down.

"Are you sure you want to see this?"

She nodded her head in anticipation, and watched in amazement as her husband transformed into the most elegant ocelot she had ever seen. His undercoat was a dark yellow/brown, chains of splotches ran from his head to his tail, deep black rings surrounding lighter brown centers. He sat back on his haunches and lifted up a paw, flicking out his claws he began grooming it.

Sebastian chose that moment to open his eyes and stare at the intruder. Showing not a hint of fear, he gracefully leapt down from the chair and began circling the much larger feline. When Sebastian reached the tail of the larger cat, he did what all male felines do; he stuck his nose where it didn't belong. The Kneazle was rewarded with a hairy paw on the side of his little kitten head.

Before Hermione could react, Severus had curled his head around and captured Sebastian by the scruff of his neck. With very little patience, _but not cruelly, Hermione noticed_, he dropped the bundle of fur in Hermione's lap. Changing back into himself, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"You need to teach him manners."

"You were beautiful," Hermione replied, a little breathless. "That's why you ran to South America, to blend in. Severus, your markings, you color, you were absolutely beautiful."

Her response startled him a bit, and he gained his composure by responding gruffly.

"Your turn," he practically ordered, seating himself on the sofa.

She pushed Sebastian off her lap and moved to directly in front of the fireplace.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Have you ever heard me laugh? I hardly think I'll begin now."

She shifted her feet nervously. "At least pick up my wand, just in case you need to stun Sebastian."

Intrigued by this request, Severus reached over Sebastian's head and grasped Hermione's wand, laying it safely in his lap.

"There, now show me."

Squinting her eyes shut, she twitched and began to transform. When she finished, Severus had one hand on the back of Sebastian, pinning him down so he couldn't go "sniff" the furry creature that had taken up residence on the rug. Severus tried not to grin, he really tried, but the image in front of him was just perfect.

The bushy haired know-it-all turned into an English Angora Rabbit. From the tufts of fur sticking out on her ears, to the simple overabundance of crazy fur covering the rest of her body, it was a funny sight. He couldn't even see her eyes for all that fuzz.

_No wonder she loves those unbearable fuzzy slippers._

She transformed back, a glower on her face.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh."

"I sneered."

"You're grinning."

"It was funny."

Hermione flopped down on the settee beside him, accidentally squishing Sebastian's tail. He responded with a growl and left the room, his tail swishing.

"Believe me, it took forever for me to hear the end of it. Ron gets to be a loyal golden retriever, Ginny and Draco are a perfect matched set of ferrets, hell – I would have even loved to be an owl like Harry. But no, I'm a bloody freaking rabbit. A bloody – freaking – angora – rabbit!" She stopped talking when she heard the noise Severus was making.

"You're laughing. I don't think I've ever heard you laugh."

"Fur, fur everywhere." Severus gasped out. He was rewarded with a hard thwack on his chest. Instead of retaliating, he grabbed her wrist and held it. He looked down into her face.

_Bloody hell, she's looking at me. Those sharp eyes, you can see all the way into her. Her nose, perfectly shaped, one can only hope any children would be blessed with her nose and not his. And her lips, so close to mine._

_No, he's leaning down, no, I'm not ready for this, not ready for him to reject me. He's got to love me, got to, Minerva promised, and he hasn't had time yet._

_She's pulling back, what am I thinking? I'm a greasy bat, an old man, charity does not extend to physical intimacy._

_No, he's pulling back, he's looking at me like I'm his student, his disgusting Gryffindor student. We can't go back to square one, I need to move forward with him. How, how, how? MAKE HIM LAUGH!_

And with that thought, Severus found himself gripping the paw of a very hairy rabbit. He chuckled, until he saw the flash of black take two leaps from the door to the settee. Grasping Hermione in both hands he jumped to his feet and held her close to his chest, trying to keep her out of Sebastian's reach.

"EAKEY!" he called, praying the house elf could control the Kneazle.

The position Hermione found herself in when transfigured herself back was even more awkward then the one she was initially trying to avoid. She was cradled in Severus' arms, and could see Eakey sitting on Sebastian, who was growling at the tiny elf.

Scrambling out of her husband's arms, she scooped up her familiar, thanking Eakey.

"Eakey is sorry Eakey had to sit on Mistress' kitty."

"Eakey, it's okay, thank you," she replied, trying to calm both the house elf and the Kneazle in her arms.

"Next time you wish to transfigure, I recommend we lock Sebastian in your room," Severus suggested.

A genuine smile was her answer. "Shall we spend some time in the lab before dinner?"

Severus held the door as she led the way.

* * *

A/N: For those reviewers (and emailers) who can't understand how Snape is a Lord or keep refering me to Spinner's End, I beg you to go back and read the first chapter. While I'm more than happy to answer questions I haven't previously explained - I am going to assume that MOST of my readers can remember from one chapter to the next what happened, so I don't need to explain it all again. Also, should you want to see a picture of what Hermione looks like I suggest doing a Google search for: _English Angora Rabbit,_ you'll laugh at the visual. Thank you for the reviews! The final chapter is written, just got to get us there now! 


	8. The Song's Crescendo

* * *

The next five weeks passed quickly, a steady cadence of existence punctuated by pulses of interesting variations, and all leading to the crescendo that was to come. 

Their daily pattern was comfortable, Monly was excellent at serving delicious breakfast pastries minutes before the Snapes woke up – allowing the scent to mingle with coffee and drift into the two bedrooms. Severus' greatest concern was trying to figure out what was inside Hermione's bedroom, no matter how early he got up, he always seemed to miss being able to see inside the door. Between the two, they had finished all of Madam Pomfrey's medicinal needs and Severus had even found himself helping Hermione work on the _Cruor Victus_, which she had been asked to prepare and sell in the main apothecaries in Paris and Transylvania. He had even followed her out to the garden upon occasion, sitting on the terrace reading while she muddled in the dirt. Evenings were the best time of the day, in both their opinions (_not that either shared that with the other_). Dinner in the small family dining room, then hours of either talking or working, side by side on the settee, Sebastian curled between them.

Remus had come and gone twice, Severus had made himself scarce both times. While logically he knew that the werewolf was most likely the only person to truly understand what it had cost him do Albus' bidding, he just couldn't bring himself to look the man in the eye. Both times, Hermione had relayed that Remus was thankful to have the potion, and wished to partake of dinner with Severus. Each time, Severus declined.

Neville had come three times, once to check on the gnome fence, and twice to bring new plants that Hermione had requested from Asia. All three times he was shocked to see a huge ocelot sunning on the terrace, but was assured by Hermione that it was just another one of her magical creatures that she let wander about the grounds. He even went so far as to try and pet it the third time, but was frightened when the cat bared its teeth. Neville always did fare better with plants than animals.

Four owls had arrived from Hogwarts, bringing texts and the old syllabi for both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Two letters were tied atop the books, both from the Headmistress, welcoming Hermione as a new Professor and welcoming Severus back. He was pleased to note that the Slytherin Head of House position was given to him without question (Professor Slughorn had left Hogwarts, opening the way for Hermione to teach). Evenings were now spent preparing lesson plans – new and necessary skills for the world post-Voldemort. Hermione was surprised that Severus didn't give suggestions (or criticisms) about her Potions classes unless asked. They did avoid the topic of what would actually happen to them when they moved into the school – together.

Ginny finally gave birth – _and Blaise made sure Malfoy Enterprises gave a large enough contribution to the new Minister's campaign_ – so that Severus was allowed to leave Snape Manor for 3 hours to be present at the child's naming ceremony. Lyra Ginevra Malfoy was presented at a huge Sunday champagne brunch to a host of family and friends (named after a star like her father and given her mother's name as was Weasley tradition). Hermione was the godmother, with Severus standing proudly by Draco's side as a surrogate grandparent. The darling had her father's regal face, lines, and grey eyes, but her mother's red hair, tempered a bit lighter than most Weasley's due to the pure blonde of her father. Molly and Arthur were pleasant to Severus, chatting about Hogwarts, and Severus spoke civilly to his old Slytherins that were present, but couldn't bring himself to speak more than a few words to Ron and Harry.

In fact, he was rather galled to see that Draco making nice with the famous Potter – much less smiling at the tiny orange Chudley Cannon robe that the professional seeker had brought the little girl. At least when Ron was near, Severus could speak to Pansy and simply assume he was included in the conversation, no such luck with his wife's other friend.

It only took Ginny a week to recover (_ie: get so dreadfully bored_) and wish to leave the house, so the twice weekly dinners at Snape Manor were resumed. Severus refrained from anything but the obligatory kiss on Lyra's forehead and the rote praises her parents wanted to hear, before Eakey would whisk the child off to another room to play nursemaid with another house elf.

He grew fond of watching Hermione, though, after dinner when the baby girl would be returned to the adults. His wife would hold the child up on her shoulder, gently patting her little back and wiping up the tiny bubbles that formed at the corner of her mouth.

_Would she look like that with my child? A tiny raven-haired girl, with just enough curl from her mother to be beautiful? A cute little nose, if we are blessed, straight from her mother's face. With the mix of brains, she would be brilliant – I could handle a Ravenclaw, even if I desire a Slytherin to follow in my footsteps. Since when did I desire a child?_

Hermione would notice his glances and ignore them, feeling it would be easier to just let him see how comfortable she was with a child. So many people assumed she never wanted kids, apparently smart working witches weren't allowed to desire a family. Yet another standard Ginny would be breaking, as full founding and operating partner with Draco in Malfoy Enterprises.

_Not that I want a brood like Ginny and Draco – oh, no, they've already decided to give Molly a run for her money, but one or two little Snapes would be perfect. No, let him see my actions, not my words._

The whole baby thing went well, as far as Severus was concerned, he was only expected to give a couple of glances and words. In that regard, Ginny was much like Narcissa had been when Draco was born – maybe it was just a woman thing.

Then came the crescendo – the culmination – the climax of all that practically perfect time.

And Draco was to blame.

They had gathered back in the drawing room, even though the manor was huge they always seemed to gravitate to this room, the room that was situated between Severus and Hermione and represented the fragile bond of friendship that they had formed.

Ginny and Hermione were seated in the middle, on the settee, Lyra laying with her head on her godmother's lap, and her mother rubbing her tiny feet. Severus was seated in his armchair, across from Draco, and everyone was sipping a dry white wine that Eakey had found down in the wine cellar. The conversation drifted from old classmates to current work to future ventures between Malfoy Enterprises and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

_Severus still couldn't quite figure out what Draco and Ginny did, but it was profitable and apparently useful to the ministry. His thoughts were interrupted by what would later be known as "the bombshell"._

"So, Hermione, when will you be making your next trip to the Scotland to gather unicorn ingredients? I have a couple of buyers who are needing tail hair, if you think you can find enough this year." Draco asked.

_Such a seemingly innocent question_.

"Hermione? You travel that far to purchase ingredients? It can't be that much more expensive to get them from Diagon Alley," Severus said.

"Purchase? Oh, no, our Hermione tracks the unicorn herd and harvests them herself. Worked with the same herd for almost four years now," Draco answered, oblivious to the fact that Hermione was growing red and Severus' eyes were growing larger by the second.

"But how?" Severus questioned, his voice thankfully not betraying the waver in his brain.

"Huh? How? OH – that, you got yourself a virgin wife, there Severus, unlike me, although I kinda enjoy the experience witch if you know what I mean." Draco said with a wink.

_The shitith hath hitith the fan._

"Draco, how could you?" Hermione, who had been under the impression that only Ginny knew how Malfoy Enterprises acquired the unicorn parts. Embarrassment swept over her, this was exactly the way she wanted her new husband to find out that somehow she had made it to her twenties and was still a virgin. She shifted the baby and fled to her room.

"DRACO – YOU SODDING BASTARD!" yelled Ginny, scooping up Lyra. "You SWORE to me you would never mention that in front of her!"

Severus watched the flame haired Malfoy follow her best friend, after placing the now wailing infant in her husband's arms.

"And I'm NOT a SLUT!" she hollered, before slamming the door behind her.

Draco seemed to be taking the outburst in stride, curling Lyra into his chest and standing up to pace and gently rock her.

"She'll come down, eventually."

"Which one," Severus questioned.

"Both. Ginny takes a bit longer than most women, but I figure she'll let me have it when we get home. Mione takes everything in stride, really didn't think it would embarrass her so much, not like it's that big a deal, right?"

"Right." _Except it IS a huge deal – he was supposed to be her first? How could she save herself for marriage and then marry HIM? Shackled forever to a greasy bastard of a husband? What was she THINKING?_

Silence reigned in the drawing room for a half an hour, after Draco got Lyra quiet.

"You're good with her."

"You wouldn't believe who I use as a role model," Draco answered softly, so as not to wake the sleeping angel in his arms.

"It's not your father, and your mother loved you, but was a bit smothering and overindulgent – may her soul rest in peace."

"Bill Weasley."

"The one who married Fleur?"

"He's got three kids, all boys. None as cute as Lyra, but as redheads go – well, they got that. He's amazing with them. And when Ginny tells Lyra stories at night, it's always about Bill, he was like a second dad, the one who always had time to play and love her."

"Is it hard?"

Draco looked at his godfather, and even without magical means could see the longing in his eyes.

"You want children? Are you sure? Ginny and I always assumed that would be one of Hermione's challenges, I know she wanted kids, but you hate children."

"No, I hate idiots. Most children just happen to fall into that category. Somehow, I doubt any child that is half-Hermione would be an idiot."

"Or half-Severus."

"Or half-Severus," he whispered, almost as one whispers a wish on an eyelash.

A pop from Hermione's bedroom occurred almost simultaneously as an owl began tapping at the window.

"Shit," said Draco. "He's got a howler. Here, take Lyra so I can deal with this."

Severus awkwardly took the sleeping infant in his arms, and moved away from the red envelope that was now hovering in front of his fireplace.

"Draco Malfoy – when you get back to the house you best get your sorry ass into the nursery and put that precious baby to bed then haul your arse to the bedroom where you will fall on your knees to beg my forgiveness. Then when I'm sufficiently placated we'll discuss exactly how you'll make it up to me."

"That's about the loudest, angriest, whisper I've ever heard," said Severus. "And why in God's name are you smiling?"

Draco took back his daughter, a stupid grin plastered on his face. "That's Ginny-talk for I'm going to say I'm sorry and we're going to shag like bunnies."

_Bunny-shagging…oh dear…now we're back to Hermione and sex._

"Well, then…have an enjoyable evening, Draco."

"Talk to her, Severus. She's embarrassed, and Hermione hates to be embarrassed about not knowing how to do something."

Draco popped away with a wink and Severus was left in the drawing room, seriously desiring a firewhiskey.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I promised some of you kissing by Chapter Eight - bear with me, I can't rush theminto this, but I promise, they'll figure each other out sooner rather than later. I would suspect 2-3 more chapters, then the epilogue. Then we say goodbye for this story, and I try to write it all over again from our furry friend's point of view. THANKS to my beta and to the reviewers. Ya'll rock. It's amazing how fun it is to write and have it read. THANKS again! 


	9. Hermione's Harmony

"_Huh? How? OH – that, you got yourself a virgin wife, there Severus, unlike me, although I kinda enjoy the experienced witch if you know what I mean." Draco said with a wink._

_The shitith hath hitith the fan._

"_Draco, how could you?" Hermione, who had been under the impression that only Ginny knew how Malfoy Enterprises acquired the unicorn parts. Embarrassment swept over her, this was exactly the way she wanted her new husband to find out that somehow she had made it to her twenties and was still a virgin. She shifted the baby and fled to her room._

"_DRACO – YOU SODDING BASTARD!" yelled Ginny, scooping up Lyra. "You SWORE to me you would never mention that in front of her!"_

_Severus watched the flame haired Malfoy follow her best friend, after placing the now wailing infant in her husband's arms._

"_And I'm NOT a SLUT!" she hollered, before slamming the door behind her._

* * *

Ginny took a deep breath and strained her eyes in the dimly lit room. 

"_Lumos_," she uttered, lighting the scones on the wall. Hermione lay on the bed, her back to her friend, who began casting silencing charms on the door.

"Now whose warding us in?" sniffled Hermione.

"Your attempt at humor is lousy at best."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Gin."

Ginny climbed up on the bed and knelt behind her friend.

"Sit up and lets talk."

"I don't want to."

Sighing, Ginny began pulling out the hairpins that were keeping Hermione's loose bun in place. She levitated the pile into the bathroom to sit on the counter and used _accio_ for a brush, fanning her best friend's hair over her pillow.

"Mione, it's not as bad as it seems."

"Yes it is," came the muffled voice from the pillow.

"So he found out, he was bound to find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, but from ME, not from DRACO!"

"Yes, my husband is a bloody freaking prat, and believe me I will kill him when we get home, slowly and painfully." Ginny agreed, "but maybe this was is better, at least now it's out in the open and you two can talk about it."

"Oh, God, no! I can't discuss it with him now!" Hermione sat upright, mortified.

"Hermione," Ginny said gently, "you do realize you're going to eventually have to sex with him."

"Yes," she glared, "I do realize I'm going to have sex with him someday, but now he knows I've waited, and it's…it's embarrassing Ginny!"

"At least your husband didn't call you a slut."

"Gin, you know that's not what Draco meant."

"So I had sex once or twice before we were married."

Hermione attempted to hide an evil grin. "Once or twice?"

"Okay! So I slept with a couple of guys a couple of times."

"Gin…"

"Fine, I was a slut."

"Ginny, you just experienced more than the rest of us, except for Draco. He wasn't exactly a saint. You only had three boyfriends, assuming you count the Chudley Cannons as one."

"Yeah, he's just jealous that I was Harry's first, and I did not sleep with the entire team. Just the Seeker and a Chaser."

"And a Beater and a Keeper."

"Grossly overrated rumor."

"Ginny – you still get invites to their team _parties_."

"I'm good at what I do, and now I do it only with Draco."

"What if I'm not?"

"Not what?"

"Good."

"Hermione Jane Granger Snape – have you LOOKED at your husband? The simple fact that you have a desire to sleep with that man has got to be a turn on for him. I can't imagine he's had women lining up to screw him."

"GINNY! That's awful!"

"It's the truth! When was the last time you think he had a woman's mouth on his – "

Hermione's hand clamped over Ginny's mouth muffling the last word.

"Ginny….OW!" She jerked her hand back. "You BIT me you damn ferret!"

"Don't put your hand where it doesn't belong," she countered smugly.

"I don't know if I can do that."

"What? Give him a blow?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, " I mean, start with maybe actually kissing him first, but it's not that hard once you figure out how to do it. And a very handy trick for a woman to have, especially early in the morning when you want a favor."

"How did you learn?"

"Mione, we've had this conversation about a hundred times, and it always ends with you refusing to let Harry or Ron teach you."

"That's a moot point now."

"Well, I'm sure as hell not lending you Draco."

"Ginny, I don't want you husband."

"I know, he's an arse. Fooking prick. I'm so going to pummel him when we get home."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Sebastian having hopped up on the bed and curled between the two witches who were stroking him.

"Really, how do I make sure he's happy?"

"Please, Hermione, I know you've had to purchase a few books on this subject."

Her friend's blush confirmed Ginny's suspicions.

"Okay then, lets see what you got, and call Eakey."

* * *

Five minutes later found the two of them with a pile of books that Ginny was flipping through and Hermione peeling bananas that Ginny had requested. 

"Bananas?"

"Well, I've never seen your husband, but lets start realistically."

"Oh…" said Hermione, _really – if I'm the smartest witch of my generation I should have figured out why we needed bananas sooner_.

"You definitely have a nice collection. Draco prefers the _Kama Sutra_, while Ernie always did enjoy Newzawi's _Perfumed Garden_ – that ungiving jerk, and he wondered why we didn't last. Harry was oddly _Tantric_, I think it was his whole "oneness" thing."

"You're speaking another language."

"You HAVE read these..."

"Yes."

"You DO understand the basics..."

"I'm not worried if I can figure out HOW to do it, I just want to be GOOD at doing it."

"Okay then," sighed Ginny, "hand me a banana and follow along."

* * *

"LESS TEETH!" 

"Don't yell at me!"

"Better me than your husband if you bite him!"

"This is hopeless…"

"Mione, don't you dare start crying. Just eat your banana, and relax. I promise, he's going to fall in love with you and the two of you will spend the rest of your life happy and having great sex."

"Really?" she sniffled.

"Really. Now, since I'm done practicing, and frankly just a bit turned on by the books you've forced me to read, I'm going to pop on home and screw my husband senseless," she explained, stacking the books and levitating them to the drawer in Hermione's bedside table.

Hermione let a small smile creep onto her face.

"Hand me your writing kit so I can send a howler, then go run yourself a tub of water and try to unwind. Use some of that lavender scented bubble bath from Canada that Malfoy Enterprises is about to begin distributing. I know I sent you a couple of bottles."

"You're the best," Hermione hugged her friend and slid off the bed to cross into her bath, shedding her clothes as she went.

* * *

"Okay, howler is done, I'm about to send it with your house owl," Ginny said, picking up Hermione's robes and hanging them in her wardrobe. "Do you like the smell?" She smiled at the huge tub of bubbles, with only Hermione's head peeking out the top.

"Love it, go home and wait for your husband."

"I AM sorry for him."

"Ginny, I don't blame you for the fact that you married a Slytherin who wanted to move things along quicker than they were moving and saw this as the perfect opportunity to force a confrontation."

Ginny smirked. "I knew you were the smartest witch of our generation for a reason."

"Go home, Ginny."

"Be careful and be strong."

"Same to you, Ginny."

The redhead crossed the bedroom and stopped at the door, removing the silencing wards and listened closely to conversation going on in the drawing room.

"_You want children? Are you sure? Ginny and I always assumed that would be one of Hermione's challenges, I know she wanted kids, but you hate children."_

"_No, I hate idiots. Most children just happen to fall into that category. Somehow, I doubt any child that is half-Hermione would be an idiot." _

"Or half-Severus."

"_Or half-Severus," Severus whispered, almost as one whispers a wish on an eyelash._

Grinning a Slytherin grin – she tied the howler to Lear, the Snape owl, barely cracked the door, and apparated away.

* * *

She lay in the tub, mounds of bubbles floating atop the charmed to remain hot water. And she let her eyes close and mind drift.

* * *

He paced back and forth, between the bar and the door to her room. 

_What am I suppose to do? What does she want me to do? Why doesn't she come out? Why didn't Lady Malfoy tell me what to do? Why am I not pouring myself a firewhiskey?_

_I think, this is the emotion they normally call "caring"._

_I refuse to accept that._

_You realize you're arguing with a voice in your head – your voice, so technically part of you already accepts it._

_Bloody hell._

_Knock on the door._

_No. _

This is ridiculous – open the door.

_I don't know what to say._

_You'll get to see her room._

_Damn Slytherin._

_Thank you._

Severus gave a cautious knock, and was surprised to find the door swing open a bit.

"Lady Snape?"

Getting no reply, he felt it was only prudent to go in and make sure she was okay. Stepping into the room, he stopped right inside the door in awe.

Weeks of thinking, debating, and scrutinizing his wife had given him a pretty good idea of what her room would look like. He had known Gryffindors for practically his entire life, and they were even worse about house pride than Slytherins. So he was prepared for the gaudy red and gold that he was certain would permeate the old nursery. Gryffindors were always obstinate people – demanding heavy fabrics that never looked right or flowed with the style of a room.

The sheer exquisiteness of this room stunned him into silence.

The wall to his left was covered in windows, with a set of French doors leading to a private balcony – _she must have added that _– the window coverings were light and gauzy, a deep black with tiny tassels along the top in deep cobalt and citrus.

The wall in front of him held a king sized four poster canopy bed, in a rich-dark stained oak. An onyx colored silk bedspread, slightly wrinkled, covered the entire bed. From where he stood he could see tiny beating wings from the hundreds of charmed blue and yellow embroidered dragonflies that fluttered as if about to take flight off the silk.

Four pillows enveloped with the same onyx silk fabric leaned against the headboard. The canopy was made of the same gauze as the window panels, tied back with ropes woven to match the tassels.

A table sat on either side of the bed, carved and stained to match the bed, he could see her wand lying on the right one, atop what he recognized to be a recently published potions text. The elaborate pattern was of wood and ivy, and obviously done by a master.

Light crystal scones hung above each table, and on the right wall – on either side of a huge wardrobe that bore the same complex carvings as the other wood pieces. He could see a beam of light coming through the half-open door next to the wardrobe. The other side of the wardrobe was home to a very comfortable-looking black chaise lounge, with a velvet cobalt throw.

_Where did she find these superb antiques and how on earth did she afford them?_

The wall that the door was on held a stone fireplace, much like the one in the drawing room and in the master bedroom. He could see a crystal bowl with floo powder on the mantle. A smirk threatened to appear on his face when he recognized the painting above the mantle to be of Hermione and that ugly orange half-Kneazle familiar she had when she was a student at Hogwarts.

A long, wide black fur rug ran the length of the room in front of the fireplace, over the inlaid wood floor. _No telling what animal that once was. He had the suspicion it was a wedding present from Hagrid._

But the most stunning, impressive piece was the chest that stood at the foot of her bed. He moved closer and knelt down, running a long pale finger over the intricate design. The carving showed two majestic oaks, with deep roots that ran along the bottom. The branches of the trees stretched around the sides of the chest, each leaf carefully whittled as if a steady wind was forcing the mighty oaks apart.

Yet each tree had a single branch that was reaching towards the center, bearing a single, small leaf bud, trying to intertwine with the other bough and hold on. A small oval held the letters _**HGS**_, and it took him a moment to realize the chest was hers, which meant everything in the room was actually carved for her.

He rocked back on his heels and stared around.

It was beautiful.

The sight of one of the infernal pink slippers peeking out the corner under the bed brought him back to reality.

He was in her room. A room that was, undeniable, perfect for her – down to the ugly slipper and furball of a familiar that was butting his little head against Severus' hand and meowing.

"Sebastian? Come in here baby, mummy will scratch your ears."

With a courage far above what was required to approach the Dark Lord, Severus stood up and walked to the bathroom door, gently pushing it open.

* * *

Hermione raised her head out of the water, the bubbles still giving off that heavenly lavender fragrance and covering the surface. _Have to remember to give Ginny the good news for their marketing department._ She could hear Sebastian let out a meow, and called him. 

"Sebastian? Come in here baby, mummy will scratch your ears."

Lazily lowering her arm over the side of the huge tub, she closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma. She had never been a huge fan of "girly" products, but found that bubble baths were relaxing, and was glad that Ginny had insisted she install the six extra faucets that were standard in Wizarding bathrooms. She heard the door creak open and waited for the head nudge that would come on her hand. And waited.

"Sebastian?" she asked, opening one eye. "Severus!"

_Oh shite – he's in my bathroom – I've got no clothes on, just a pile of Malfoy bubbles. Damn Malfoys._

"Hermione," Severus said, in a very strangled manner.

_She's got nothing on. She's in the tub, covered in water and bubbles. God, her hair is soaking wet and streaming down her back – she's sitting up!_

Hermione leaned forward in surprise, before realizing that the bubbles might cover her while she was laying back, but would do her little good if she raised up much further out of the water.

Hastily, Severus turned around and muttered incoherent apologies, trying to leave and stumbling over his feet.

"Wait! Severus, stop!" Hermione let out a giggle.

"You're laughing at me."

"I'm sorry, I just don't think I've ever seen you apologize and blush before."

"I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay."

_Admitting I care – hrm, not as painfully as I originally thought._

"Please, don't go. Just give me a minute."

_Okay Ginny – wherever you are, wish me luck._

He kept his back to her, leaning against the doorframe. The gentle sloshing of the water turning wheels in his imaginative brain.

_She standing up now, with water and bubbles sliding down her body. She's reaching for a towel, slowly drying off her legs and torso – bloody freaking Malfoys _– Severus winced at his very obvious arousal, and thanked God for being a wizard who wore formal robes to dinner. He jumped when she laid a hand on his arm.

"Severus?"

He turned to look at her, wrapped in a huge blue fluffy towel, one tiny hand clutching it closed between her breasts, the other resting on his arm. He could see her knuckles going white, and felt the previously unknown emotion of tenderness well up inside him.

"You're scared."

"What?" she stuttered, _am I that obvious?_

"You don't have to be. We don't have to sleep together, ever."

"NO!" she let out, before regaining control of herself, "I mean, I WANT to sleep with you, I just – "

"It's not something you learn in a book, Hermione."

She forced herself to look into his eyes, steeling herself for pity and disappointment. _This was the man who patented the sneer_. Yet, he looked – almost human.

"Hermione, have you ever been intimate with a man besides Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

"Severus! I thought you understood, I've never even kissed them."

"I didn't mean sexually," he faltered a bit over his words, but quickly recovered. "I mean, have you ever been close to anyone besides your family?"

"The boys, Ginny and Draco, but that's all."

"Let me show you…please."

_Where was the cruel, snarky, vindictive Hogwarts Potions Master that had frightened her for six years?_

For a man who refused to beg even when under an _Unforgivable_, Severus allowed himself a brief moment of pleading. If he could just bend himself right now, he could reorder his entire life and gain the illusive prize of love.

_Hell, saying please and thank you wasn't weak **or** UnSlytherin – how on earth did everyone think the Malfoys got everything they wanted? Backhanded tactics and good manners._

Her eyes betrayed her emotions – _she never could have been a spy_ – trust for him and insecurity with herself flowed out of her.

"Show me."

"Where's your bathrobe?"

"I don't have one."

Severus looked at her.

"Are you a witch or aren't you?"

_Ah – there's Professor Snarky._

Blushing, she walked to her wand and cast a transfiguration on her towel, transforming it into a robe, complete with the silver initials embroidered on a breast pocket.

"Feel free to do that to one of my wedding towels."

"Molly and Arthur," she said, answering his unspoken question.

He nodded, "I should have known."

She reached a hand up to her hair. _Wet and limp – hah – just my luck that I go from ugly and scraggly to huge and bushy._

"Sit on the bed."

She did as he asked, watching him go into the bathroom. She was surprised when he returned with her hairbrush in one hand and unbuttoning his robes in the other.

She had seen him without the outer robe before, when he was deeply involved in a potion down in the lab, but otherwise he always in full Wizard regalia – _she secretly suspected that was why he tended to turn into an ocelot outside, it was just to damn hot to wear that many clothes_.

He dropped his outer and inner robe on the lounge and toeing off his shoes he sat down on the bed beside her. She watched in amazement as he moved to the center of her bed, leaning against the headboard.

Her brain observed, unattached, as she gazed at his hand patting the bed, coaxing her up and near him. She moved between his legs, and he guided her around, so she could see the fireplace.

_Lavender will never bring the same images again_, he thought, inhaling her scent. He sat up straight, reaching his hands around her head, he began murmuring an old chant, concentrating on the soft, silky strands of long brown hair that were untangling around his fingers.

She watched the fire dancing in the fireplace, casting long shadows about the room, she couldn't even remember calling the lights in the scones to dim. She couldn't think, just feel – his hands stroking her hair, running up the back of her neck and tracing the tops of her ears. His breath so close to her, words tumbling out and weaving into her skull, she felt drowsy, content – happy even.

Her hair, now dry and smooth, was twisted into a loose bun, and given another incantation to keep it in place. She let his arms snake under hers, drawing her back, close to him.

Her back pressed up against his chest, her legs curled to the side, dainty feet resting on his thigh, her head tucked under his chin. She felt his hands clasp together tightly, drawing strength from her silence, she tilted her head up to see him in the firelight.

"Sleep, my beautiful Lady Snape, sleep."

She lowered her head to his chest and drifted into peaceful slumber unlike any she had every experienced.

He held her as she slept, the fire dying slowly, soft streaks of light flickering over her body. Her legs, so smooth and pale, stretching out the bottom of her robe and ending at her perfect feet, connecting right her ankle, where he could see the silver anklet.

_The writing was different. _

Reaching down cautiously, so not to disturb Hermione, he lifted the charm and read the back.

"_I pray you can give him the light he so richly deserves – love him Hermione as I love my wife, and redeem him for the world and for yourselves_."

Carefully he laid the charm back on her ankle, and allowed himself to actually look at his wife. Strong and volatile, a student of the world – but unworldly and innocent, impulsive only when she really should be cautious, and cautious every other second and for everyone else. Stunning – perhaps not a classic beauty, but stunning to him, intelligent – beyond anyone else, perhaps even beyond himself. And his, his innocence to take.

_I don't deserve her innocence._

The painfully cruel reality struck him hard, and he had to force it down.

_Tomorrow, I'll deal with the consequences tomorrow. Tonight, she's mine._

He brushed a stray tendril behind her ear, and lowered his lips to her forehead, dropping a soft kiss on her brow, before relaxing back into the pillows, holding her, and allowing sleep to claim him.

Only Sebastian saw the wood carve the boughs a bit closer, and another leaf bud appear on the struggling branches.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you, everyone who reads and reviews. This was a hard chapter to write, I've had her bedroom planned in my head since before I started this story - so trying to get it just right was difficult. Yes, this is not the "normal canon" Snape - allow me a bit of leeway, it's been almost six weeks for the guy and I, for one, really believe he's got a tender heart somewhere in his body (otherwise, I wouldn't write HG/SS fiction). I hope everyone enjoys! 


	10. The Magic Returns

The flames from the fireplace licked the stone walls and cast shadows on the two humans reclined against the headboard. Eakey softly approached them, waving his hand towards _his_ humans, casting a deep sleep spell over them, so they would not be disturbed. A soft meow from beside them drew Eakey's glance, but Sebastian just stretched his paws and snuggled back into his Master's side.

He remembered clearly the day they had found out that the Master was born. The manor had been empty for centuries, but Eakey was a good and loyal elf. He knew that the Snapes would return, and he kept the home clean and prepared. The other elves followed his guidance, and the Snape Manor never fell into the disrepair that other abandoned homes did.

Eakey had always kept his channels of communication with other houses elves open – so he knew when the evil wizards rose and fell, and he knew when the Snape-Squibs married and bore more squibs.

He had gathered the elves together that January day, he could remember the violent snowstorm that would have killed anyone who stepped outside – wizard or beast. He could remember the other elves: Monly, Snerker (the nanny elf), and Wizeby, standing around the lone kitchen fire, scared for the first time in many decades. The snowstorm seemed to be the embodiment of evil – cold, harsh, blinding, suffocating. They drew close to each other, their raggedy-tea towels barely covering them.

Then it stopped suddenly. The world became pristine, perfect and white. The trees bent under the weight of the heavy, yet beautiful, icicles that were almost artistic. The four devoted creatures stared out the windows in silence.

Then Eakey spoke in a whisper: "_It is done_."

It was as if time had stood still and had started again. The Snape family magic surged back through the house, engulfing the elves and the very stones and mortar that held the manor together. They knew that the newest Snape would not be raised here, but that only gave them a few decades to get ready for his fully magical family.

Eakey sent Snerker away. He returned 11 years later, having served almost invisibly as the Master's nanny alongside the Witch who bore him, Mistress Prince, until the day the Master left for Hogwarts.

Then Eakey made what some would call the wisest decision ever made by a house elf, he saved Master from himself. No witch or wizard could understand the true dealings of a house elf's power. Eakey could see the darkness, the evil within his Master, but his Master couldn't see him – so he waited. Just like the snowstorm, he knew his Master would find peace and goodness, all Eakey had to do was wait out the evil.

The Master never knew that the house elf that mysteriously appeared in the Malfoy Manor to nurse him after the Dark Lord's curses didn't belong to Lord Malfoy. He never knew Spinner's End was cleaned and cared for by his own elves, not the pitiful excuses for household charms he had set. He never knew that his life was being watched carefully by small ugly creature who cared for him more than any other creature on the face of the earth. And he never knew that he was a promised child. Born to evil – but made right into goodness.

Eakey knew the day his Master went to the Headmaster Dumbledore. That was the day all was revealed, by the great good Wizard – and his Master was told of the Manor and his title and his land. Master and the Headmaster decided to keep the Manor a secret, but agreed that Wizeby could continue to clean Spinner's End.

Eakey remembered the first time Master set foot into the Manor. How Snerker bowed low and Master seemed to recognize the nanny. How Monly had baked fresh raspberry scones, and the Master's mouth watered. How Master crept through the rooms, with the eyes of a child on Christmas morning, when he thought the elves were out of sight.

He knew the day Master ran, and he knew not to worry.

Wizeby was sent to wait at Spinner's End, and Eakey's patience was rewarded the day Mistress appeared.

He materialized before his Mistress in a clean tea-towel, chin held high. _This_ was the good that was to come, and he told her everything.

Mistress was amazed – she asked questions that no other Snape had ever asked. Questions that wizards and witches assumed the answers to, instead of asking.

Eakey only grew concerned for a moment, when Mistress insisted on freeing them all and paying them if they stayed. But she sat on the threadbare sofa in the dank, depressing Spinner's End and listened to Eakey weave his history.

_Before the dawn of time, the Creator of all gathered the Adams and Eves of all creatures. They stood on the very foundation of the earth, and the Creator offered them gifts of magic. Gifts that came with choices._

_The Muggle Adam and Eve chose to take no magic for their line, but instead were blessed with the knowledge that they would be the most prolific and would have the ability to gain knowledge beyond magic. The Creator promised them the ability to conquer the heavens._

_The Wizard Adam and Eve chose to take a helping of magic for their line, but refrained from much of the natural magic. The Creator gave them their wish, but also allowed them beauty, and the ability to intermarry with the Muggles._

_The Elf Adam and Eve were greedy and chose to take all the magical knowledge they could, both natural and unnatural. The Creator hesitated only a moment, before granting them the powers they sought – and tying them to the Wizard race as servants not by blood, but by desire._

Eakey couldn't leave the Snapes, he was bound by the Creator since the First Daybreak. His powers kept only in check by his yearning to serve his Master and his Mistress. He spilled his little elf heart out, telling his new Mistress of the past and what he could tell her of the future. Just as he had known, the good Mistress understood and cared for the elves, as they cared for her.

And now Mistress was here, with Master, safe in their Manor. Eakey wanted nothing more than to hear his Master and Mistress laugh, and for Snerker to have tiny Snapes to care for without having to hide himself. He gazed at their bodies, arms intertwined, soaking in the affection they had for each other – their growing sentiment that fed the energy in the Manor.

He gestured with his hands, watching Mistress' robe disappear and reappear hanging on the bathroom door. He magically dressed her in her favorite pair of satin pajama bottoms, black with a cream Asian flower pattern and a cream tie, and a cream satin strappy tank top.

He made the same gesture towards Master, sending his clothes (and the robes on the chaise lounge) to Wizeby in the laundry area. Thinking hard with his little elf brain, he decided on dressing Master in pajamas Mistress would like (never let it be said Eakey didn't know which Snape buttered _his _bread). Yes, a black short-sleeve undershirt and black silk pajama bottoms for Master.

He levitated his two sleeping humans (and one sleeping familiar) and beckoned the covers to turn themselves down. He gently lowered them onto the bed, and covered them up, tucking in the bedspread himself, his tiny hands patting his Master and Mistress tenderly. He then carefully lowered the Kneazle into the crook of Master's legs.

Stepping back, Eakey gazed adoringly at his Mistress, curled on her side. Master, even in his elf-enhanced deep sleep, had drawn close to Mistress, their bodies mimicking each other, fitting together the way the Creator meant for them to since the first Daybreak.

This was the future of the Snape line, the future of the Wizarding race. As he lifted the deep sleep spell and exited, he only hoped they would recognize that before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, in Chapter 9 - she has sconces not scones, but the imagery from the scones was just to funny - so, because I write for myself first and foremost, I am leaving them as scones, for when I have a bad day and need a laugh. Thanks **MadameHotaru** and **Droxy**! 

And MANY, MANY, MANY, Tanks (military tanks) to my own Houseelf, I mean Beta, **Drakien**!

Next chapter - _**The Morning Cometh**_.


	11. The Morning Cometh

**

* * *

A/N: Many thanks, again, to Drakien - without whom ya'll would be in a right pickle trying to read my writing!**

* * *

The sunlight filtered through the sheer black curtains, casting a hazy glow on the room and its three occupants. Two still sleeping peacefully and one wide awake, thoughts brewing like his potions, volatile and impulsive. Severus, terrified to move his body and end this single perfect instant, allowed his eyes to study the witch in his arms.

His left arm had draped itself over her waist and was curled up to her chest, his hand clutched tightly by her left hand, her fingers intertwined with his. He couldn't see the binding ring she wore, but he could feel the band digging into his fingers, his claim on her – the one she didn't have yet on him.

He could see her hair was still curled into the bun, a few loose tendrils caressing her neck – long and perfectly colored, with a tiny brown freckle at the base.

He followed the lines of her body, memorizing the way breathed in her sleep – slow, steady, like a heartbeat – without a hint of a snore. He took in how her body seemed to mold perfectly into his own, how her legs bent just as his did, and how her feet were crossed at the ankles. As if in sync Hermione burrowed backwards, nuzzling her face into her pillow, and her Kneazle burrowed forward, digging into the space between Severus' thigh and calf, where his legs were bent.

_Caught between the two slowly waking creatures, Severus begged whoever listened to such prayers for forgiveness and for an afterlife full of moments such as this._

Sebastian twitched his whiskers and then began his morning stretches, arching his back and contorting his limbs in a centuries old feline yoga.

Severus blinked slowly and watched as Hermione let go of his hand and began to stretch much like her familiar, arms in the air and back bent, elongating her legs, and wrinkling her nose in an almost comical impression of her feline.

Then he froze as she sat bolt upright in the bed, covers clutched to her chest.

"Oh, God, Severus, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep – thank you for the hair thing – oh, God, we're in bed together, I'm in my pajamas, you're in your pajamas…"

_Damn…tight black shirt…_

"Hermione?" Severus hid a smirk as her eyes traveled from his torso up to his eyes.

"Breakfast, do you want breakfast? Let me call Monly and get some scones, then work, we need to finish up the potions today and get them flooed back to Hogwarts," she babbled as she tried to disentangle herself from the covers and stand on the floor.

"Hermione," Severus repeated.

"Then we can start preparing for the visit from the Ministry woman about your wand, and not to mention the sheer amount of lesson plans I still have to do – "

"Hermione!" he said a bit louder.

"Yes?" she paused, finally breathing.

"Do you always babble when you get nervous?"

"I'm not nervous."

"Then what are you?"

"Surprised," seeing Severus' blank look, she continued. "I just didn't figure you would hang around after, you know…"

"I didn't think I would either," he said with a rueful grin, sitting up and crossing his legs.

_Dear Merlin, he looks so young and untainted…and sexy…_

"Why did you?"

A dark look crossed over his face when he recognized her anklet glinting in the morning sunlight. The memory of his late night vow rushed back to his mind, his mask firmly back in place, and Hermione sighed just a little on the inside.

_You have to give this up, this life is not yours, she is not yours._

"Hermione, I'm not a nice person."

"No shit."

"Lady Snape!"

"Good Lord, Severus, I **know** you're not a nice person. That doesn't mean you're not a _good_ person."

"That's debatable."

"Not to me."

They paused, staring at each other, each trying to read unreadable expressions. Severus relented first.

"Were they happy when you chose me?"

"They?"

"Potter, the Weasels, the Headmistress?"

"They only questioned me once, then never again."

_Once? Did they just not care that much, or was her reasoning that good?_

Slowly extracting himself from the bed, avoiding the black furball that had returned to dreamland, he crossed to the door, opening it and stepping aside.

"Shall we?" he asked, the scent of coffee wafting into the room.

She gave him a half-smile and followed the smell of breakfast into the drawing room.

* * *

They ate their breakfast quietly, trading sections of _The Quibbler_, Luna had given Hermione a free subscription and she kept it out of loyalty and for a bit of levity in her reading materials.

Hermione pondered in her heart the man she had bound herself to, staring at him surreptitiously over the top of the newspaper. When not in his stiff black robes, he seemed so much more real – less of the "scary bat" of the dungeons and more like a human, the man that lived in her dreams.

He was sitting on the settee and had his legs stretched out in front, crossed at the ankle, his shirt was fitted – _that was a rather pleasant image burned into her brain_ – long black hair hanging down over his eyes. She could see his scowl, and drew comfort from the fact that she knew it was over the Quidditch scores, because her husband was a closet Puddlemere United fan, just like Dumbledore.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to picture a little girl, curled up next to her father, with curly raven hair, Severus' fingers idly running through his daughter's locks. His voice shook her out of her fantasy.

"Hermione, are you ready to work?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at the memory, "yes, just let me go get dressed."

Nodding, Severus stood to go to his own room, and prepare for the day.

* * *

The two had found a steady rhythm to working in Hermione's lab together. The morning was taken up with a few last minute additions to Madam Pomfrey's list. Hermione had deferred to Severus' expertise in such matters and they were finishing up a batch of _Hangover Remedy_ for the Professors to use.

He hovered over the cauldrons, while she shuffled her furry pink feet in a haphazard manner, preparing ingredients at the next table. They usually worked in a companionable silence, save the occasionally burst of singing by Hermione when one of her favorite songs played through the velvet bag. It was just after one such song had finished when Beethoven's Opus 92 (7th Symphony in A Major) began.

Severus watched Hermione tap her slippers to what she believed to be the beat, and threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Do you even know how to dance?"

Hermione looked up in surprise.

"I can dance," she responded, "I do it all the time at weddings and bondings and the obligatory Ministry events."

"You can waltz?"

"Um… I don't dance _often_ at the events, just generally when I'm forced to by Harry or Ron or Draco."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"A no," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "but I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"Come here," he answered, moving to the center of the lab.

She reluctantly left her ingredients and followed his lead, standing in front of him. He took one look at her feet and shook his head. Hermione grinned waved her wand at her feet transfiguring her slippers into an elegant pair of silver black heels.

"Better?"

"Yes."

Gathering his wife, Severus pulled her close and closed his eyes, allowing his feet to sweep across the floor, his arms gently leading her.

_Sweet Heavens, she's a quick to learn this as anything. Full of grace…_

"Hermione?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes?" she answered, into his chest, as they spun around the room.

"Tell me about our bonding."

He almost fell when she stopped dead still.

_Was it Gryffindor to ask such questions - or Slytherin to use Gryffindor tactics to ask such questions of a Gryffindor?_

"_Our_ bonding?"

"Yes, you said we were already bonded. Tell me what it was like."

Hermione backed away from his arms, sitting in one of the chairs.

"I didn't want a big ceremony," she said, her voice low and her head in her hands. "Just the smallest and simplest bonding possible."

She didn't speak again until she heard him sit down in the other chair.

"Minerva actually preformed the ritual, she blessed the rings and spoke the words. Draco stood in for you..." her voice faltered. "Ginny was my witness, Remus was yours…"

"Remus?"

"He said he understood being forced by Albus to return to a world he hated – and it was the least he could do for you. The only other people there were Harry, Ron, Molly, and Arthur. And Mr. Treed, who was there to make sure it was all legal and such under the Ministry's law. There were many who didn't want the ceremony to happen."

"Really?"

"You're not a nice person," she answered.

Severus could almost hear a smile in her voice.

"We held it at Hogwarts, in the Room of Requirement…" her voice trailed off.

"What did it look like?" he questioned softly.

"Like the chapel I use to go to in America. Almost entirely glass, with woods surrounding the building. It was beautiful," Hermione's voice caught and she gave a small sob.

"What did you wear?"

"Ginny and Molly wanted me in a witch-style wedding dress, but I just couldn't bring myself to buy a set, so I wore my silk dress black robes."

"I gather Minerva did not appreciate the subtle humor?"

"No, but the boys did. I think Draco asked if he should wear white, since at least one member of the wedding party should. Then he and Ginny got into an argument about white versus ivory, which led to an argument between Molly and Ginny about purity…"

"Can't say I'm sorry to have missed that. Although the thought of Mrs. Weasley, Lord and Lady Malfoy in the same room having that conversation would certainly have added excitement."

"Not the kind I envisioned on my wedding day as a little girl."

"What did you envision? Someone better looking? Younger? A hero?" Severus couldn't stop the bitterness from seeping into his words.

"No," Hermione answered, raising her head for the first time, eyes flashing. "I just envisioned a man who was actually there."

_She's beautiful when she's angry..._

"What do we have to do now?"

"When you're ready we call Mr. Treed and Minerva and finish your part of the ceremony. Then you put on the ring, and we're done."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I remain bound to you. You can't marry again, but you aren't physically bound to me. That will last for two years, before the binding magic will force itself upon you. Then it's done with. The binding magic seeps into your body, forcing itself into your own magic, intertwining and mixing until you're altered."

"Sounds unpleasant."

"You were the only ex-Deatheater redeemed without being present, everyone else received the binding voluntarily."

_Right, every one else had a choice. Like you would have turned her down? I would have then, but now…_

Hermione watched his inner debate in silence.

"How much time do I have left?"

"Enough. About a year."

"You've been married to me almost a year?"

"Technically, our anniversary is next week."

Severus absorbed the information in silence.

"Severus?"

"Let's bottle these potions and floo them to Hogwarts."

_Pushing him is going to get me nowhere._

"I'll get the bottles," she rose from the chair and began filling out the phial labels.

_Damn, I'm a greasy old bat who's not even finished getting used to being married, and it's already my anniversary?_


	12. Justice is Served

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter contains what I believe we will learn about Lily Evans Potter in Book 7 (JKR said we are still missing an important piece of information). It also contains my ideas of what actually happened way back when. Many tanks to my beta, who worked all night to fix this for me and have it ready today!

* * *

"Another sandwich?" Hermione asked her husband, who was bent over the newest Potions journal. 

"No, thank you," he mumbled, licking a loose bit of tomato off his lip.

"If you can't sit up and have a civilized conversation I'm going to demand Lear not deliver the mail until after lunch."

He replied with a snort, "You aren't upset I'm not talking, you're upset that you didn't get the journal first."

"That one _is_ subscribed in my name."

"If you would stop your incessant prattling I might be able to finish it and give it to you."

"I won't be able to read it until this evening, anyway. The Ministry representative is due in less than an hour."

"You mentioned that this morning," Severus said, finally looking up from the article he was reading. "What exactly is her business here?"

"Mr. Treed has been working on getting the Ministry to release your wand early. Since, in actuality, you received a full pardon, they have no legal grounds to hold it. Leesil Merlew was assigned to this final meeting, and then if Mr. Treed is a good as his hourly rate suggests, you should have your wand by dinner."

"And my restriction to Snape Manor?"

"Also lifted, again assuming Mr. Treed is worth what we pay him."

_Bloody hell, this witch was amazing._

"I would suggest a celebratory dinner, but I am convinced you aren't the type to enjoy a night out on the town."

"I do tend to despise the company of idiots, and the world is full of them."

"Not to mention the press, which will descend upon us as soon as we enter Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade."

"Then, obviously, that is out of the question."

"I would suggest dinner at the Malfoys, but I'm not sure I'm ready to face Draco."

"Lord Malfoy overstepped his boundaries last night – "

"Yes, he did, but his wife will deal with him. I just need a little while longer before I'm ready to dine with him again."

"Then may I make a suggestion?" Severus asked, smoothly.

"Of course, it's your celebration!" Hermione answered, surprised he would actually want to spend time with her at his first chance to really get away.

"Instead of flooing the potions to Hogwarts, perhaps we can apparate them there, and have dinner with Minerva?"

"Oh, what a capital idea!" she said, smiling. "Let me go owl Minerva so she knows to expect us."

As she stood to leave the family dining room, Severus allowed a triumphant smirk to settle on his face.

_HA! Being a husband isn't so hard after all!_

* * *

Leesil Merlew arrived at exactly half past three, just in time for tea. Eakey announced her appearance with a sweeping bow, leading her into the downstairs formal drawing room. 

"Ms. Leesil Merlew, Official in the Ministry Department of Magic Rectification and Correction," the strange looking witch said, sticking out her hand.

"Good afternoon," Hermione answered, politely shaking the proffered hand. "Please do sit down. Would you care for tea?"

"Yes! Apparition just leaves me parched."

Hermione took the time pouring the tea to study the woman sitting in the high wingback chair. Leesil looked liked one of the witches who had attempted to dress as a Muggle during the Quidditch World Cup game in her fourth year; an odd assortment of clothes adorned her body. The calf length black skirt with a hideous ruffle was bad enough, but pairing it with short ankle boots and the ruffled navy top really set it off. Then there was the crushed velvet peach robe that had seen more than its share of apparitions.

Leesil took the cup and slurped her warm drink, reminding Hermione of Ron's pre-Pansy table manners.

"Now, let's get to business, shall we?" Leesil asked, rattling her cup and saucer on the table. "Mr. Snerverus – you have been with out a wand for six weeks, how did this make you feel? Please advise."

"That's Lord Snape," Severus corrected.

"Right-o, of course," she answered, madly scribbling in her notepad that had appeared from one of the many pockets in her robe. "Now, please advise."

"Advise you of what?"

"How do you feel without your wand?"

"Just what does that have to do with anything?" Hermione interrupted, grateful that her husband seemed to be containing his anger towards the woman.

"As information. If he has been harboring anger towards the Ministry for confiscating his wand, it might drive him to a life of crime."

_**Bloody hell, this woman is a NUTTER! I served the Dark Lord for years – and she's worried I might be a bit pissed at the MINISTRY?**_

_**Severus! Get out of my head!**_

_**  
I want my wand back, and I bloody well can't tell her to her face that she's a pillock, now can I?**_

Stifling a giggle, Hermione stared at the witch. "Lord Snape has been cleared of all crimes, he was granted an unconditional pardon by the Wizegamot." Her voice grew harder, "I was under the impression from our barrister that you were here to return his wand and remove the Ministry's wards from our Potions Lab, not delve deeply into our feelings."

_**Is that going to be your teaching voice? If so, it could use a little work – not quite up to ensnaring the senses and bewitching the mind yet.**_

_**OUT of my head NOW!**_

"Oh, Mrs. Sneverus, the Ministry doesn't care about _your_ feelings, just your husband's."

_**Mrs. Sneverus…has a nice ring to it.**_

_**OUT! NOW!**_

"Ms. Merlew, you have exactly five minutes to drop the wards around the Snape Manor Potions Lab, before I do it for you, and take Lord Snape's wand by force."

"Mrs. Sneverus! Are you threatening a Ministry Official?"

_**Didn't think you had it in you! This is much more entertaining than I had thought it would be.**_

_**For the LAST TIME – get the hell out of my head! And we'll discuss later how you managed to get in without looking into my eyes.**_

"I'm not threatening, I'm explaining my expectations very clearly," Hermione said, sweet venom dripping from each word.

_**I'm not actually reading your thoughts, or delving into your mind, just sending you my words and picking up your responses, doesn't require actual eye contact.**_

_**Oh…you can do that?**_

_**Yes, and apparently so can you.**_

"Mr. Sneverus, Mrs. Snerverus, it is very important to the Ministry that we understand what happened in order to avoid these situations in the future."

"That's Lord Snape," repeated Severus.

"Then," said Hermione, over her husband's bored drawl, "Perhaps the next time an megalomaniac muggle-murdering evil overlord is on the loose, the Ministry will listen to the one _boy_ wizard who survived an encounter, and help fix the problem rather than be an interference, hmm?"

_**You know, our ability to do this will drive Minerva batty during staff meetings.**_

_**Severus, I'm not adept at holding two conversations at once, HUSH!**_

"Well, I'm sure that the Ministry had its reasons," Leesil twitched like a cornered rat who couldn't figure out how to gracefully extract herself from the situation with dignity intact.

"You're certain of that?"

"Of course, I mean, the Ministry doesn't share such information, the reasons I mean, with just anyone, of course, you understand, but I'm confident, yes confident, that the reasons exist."

**_Good Lord, she's worse than Longbottom._**

_**Leave Neville out of this.**_

"Were you awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class?" asked Hermione.

"Me?" Leesil squeaked, "No."

"Were you at the final battle?"

"No."

"Are you a Professor teaching at the premier Wizarding school in the British Isles, entrusted to impart magical information on the witches and wizards of tomorrow?"

"No."

"Are you close friends with the man who saved the Wizarding World?"

"No," mumbled Leesil, clearly intimidated by the witch in front of her.

"Did you even _read_ my husband's file before you came out here today?"

"Not really…"

"Then let me enlighten you on its contents. You are in the home of a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, a man who associated with Death-Eaters in order to gain information that was used by both Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry's Aurors. A man who gave up his entire life for others. He has been cleared of all guilt by the Wizarding World, and I have fulfilled the law by marrying and bonding myself to him. Now, hand over the wand and release the wards, before Lord Snape decides to _ask_ you himself," she sneered.

_**You make me sound almost like a hero.**_

**_Don't flatter yourself, I just don't enjoy idiots._**

**_Then clearly, teaching dunderheads is the path you should choose for your life's work._**

_**You're one to talk!**_

Maintaining her glare, Hermione smiled inside as Leesil reached into a pocket and pulled out the mahogany case that held Severus' wand. She was delighted that there were no further arguments as she passed the box to Severus.

She allowed Eakey to show the Ministry woman to the "fake" lab and frostily said goodbye once the wards were dropped.

"Well, that was unpleasant."

"I don't think I've ever had anyone defend my honor. I suppose I should be offended."

"Or flattered."

"Slytherins are rarely flattered when someone else fights our battles."

"Really, I would think that it's a very_ Slytherin_ thing to allow someone else to do your dirty work."

"When put that way…" Severus smirked at his wife.

_Odd how the same expression that use to frustrate me to tears as a student, is so endearing now._

"Hermione?" Severus asked, his face softening so slightly that she could only notice because she'd spent the last month and a half studying him.

"Yes?"

"I am going to apparate over to Lord Malfoy's for an hour or so," he said – _why am I telling her as if I care what she thinks?_

"Minerva expects us for dinner at 7:30 pm. Did you want to meet me there…" she asked, trailing off. _Or arrive together, as husband and wife? He wasn't forced to spend time in her presence anymore, so was this just the beginning of his running away?_

"Of course I shall return to Snape Manor and we'll apparate to arrive together," he said stiffly. "It would be improper to do so separately."

Both were secretly relieved that the other cared.

Neither would ever admit such a thing, Hermione out of fear and Severus out of embarrassment.

* * *

'_Ridiculous boy',_ Severus groused._ 'He still hasn't reset the wards from his father's Death-Eater days.'_

He barreled through the front door and stood in the foyer, shouting in his best Head of House voice, "DRACO MALFOY GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Bloody hell, Severus," came the sleepy voice from the library. "Whacha want?" The bleary eyed blonde came stumbling through the doorway, still dressed – _or undressed_ – in his pajama bottoms and little else.

"Still asleep? Boy, it's well into the afternoon," said Severus wryly.

"I was up late,_ apologizing_," grinned Draco.

"Where is your wife?"

"Gin took Lyra to the Burrow for dinner. Molly likes to spoil the little dear."

"Somehow, I cannot imagine your child wanting for anything."

"She doesn't, and never will. She's a Malfoy."

"Lot of good that did you."

"Are you here to disparage my parentage or did this visit have a reason?" asked Draco, reaching across his pale bare chest and scratching his upper arm.

"Two reasons, actually," Severus answered, making his way past his godson to the library. "First, your tailor, Mr. Thippet. I require an appointment."

"Not a problem, I can have Blaise schedule him to come out to the office. I need a few new things also."

"While I am not thrilled with the prospect of paying for new robes, I understand my Death-Eater garb has gone out of fashion," said Severus as he sat down in one of the armchairs scattered about the room.

Draco sat opposite him chuckled at the dark joke.

"Well that was easy, what's the second reason?"

"I have…questions…about my wife."

"You want me to give you information about Hermione?"

"I want you to answer certain questions."

"I'll answer any question I am _able_ to answer."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that when it comes right down to it, your wife scares me more than you do."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Severus seemed to work up his courage to speak.

"If Fawkes didn't arrive until one week before my sentencing date, how did she figure out I wasn't a true Death-Eater?"

"Besides the fact that I told everyone when I was rescued the truth?"

"Your testimony wasn't enough to get me released, so yes, besides that fact," Severus responded dryly.

Draco thought about how to respond for a moment. "You know she's bloody brilliant, right?"

"Get to the point."

"It was during our recovery at Hogwarts. We were all sitting around one of the common rooms, and Remus had found an old box of notes between Lily and James Potter. Love notes from their 7th year, hidden away in some of Sirius' trunks. Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny were helping Harry sort them all out by date, when all the sudden Hermione started acting all frantic – yelling at Harry to go find _your_ 'bloody Potions Text'. So Harry starts to ask why – "

"Get. To. The. Point."

"Shut up and listen, Severus, I'm about to tell you how your wife saved your ass and secured you a fan base at Hogwarts."

"Oh – with such glee doth my ear continue to listen," the sarcasm dripping off the older wizard.

"So, here's Hermione with the stack of letters written by Lily and your Potions text, and we're all sitting around just watching. She's amazing when her mind is turning and spinning and then it's like the logic and answers fall out of the air and into her head." Draco spoke with his arms gesturing wildly about him, "and she picks up a quill and casts some copying charm, and then starts asking all these questions about Harry and Dumbledore and the night they were searching for the locket in the cave."

Severus' face paled as he realized that for all his effort at keeping the _Big Secret_, Hermione might have figured it out. Seconds later, Draco's story confirmed his fear.

"She deduced that the reason Professor Slughorn compared Harry to Lily, instead of you, was because Lily was better at Potions. Yet you have been considered the standard to attain. There were two different handwritings in your Potions text; copying charms copy not only the words, but the handwriting also. She started matching the papers. Most of your notes were, in effect, Lily's notes."

Severus tried to take a steadying breath.

"We knew that Sirius' brother was the one to take the locket and hide it. What Hermione realized was that if Dumbledore couldn't have retrieved the locket alone, then Regulus couldn't have either. That's when the pieces started to fall into place for everyone else. She figured it would have taken three of you, one to drink the poison, one to force the drinker to continue, and because there were they weren't as lucky as Harry – who had been underage and his magic hadn't been strong enough to register with the Inferi - they needed a third person to hold the Inferi at bay."

"Oh, God," Severus croaked out.

"You and Lily were friends, or she was as much of a friend as you allowed yourself. You're the reason the Dark Lord gave her a choice. Hermione couldn't figure out which of you held off the Inferi and which one forced the drinker, she suspected Lily's voice would have been better for encouraging Regulus, but wasn't sure, since she was also better at wand-waving and could have maintained a fire spell. It made sense; the two Death-Eater spies needed a third, someone smart, good with Potions and Charms, and someone you could trust. Regulus most likely wanted to go to Sirius, but you wouldn't have any of that – so he agreed to the next best things – Lily Evans Potter."

"Oh, God," repeated Severus.

_How in the bloody hell did she figure it out?_

"Lily was your connection to the Order. She served as your handler, she was the only one Dumbledore trusted you and Regulus with, and she's the one who encouraged you to give the prophecy information to the Dark Lord. She thought that she could protect her family, that's why she didn't tell anyone about changing their Secret Keeper. She did it to protect you."

Severus buried his head in his hands – hearing for the first time the truth and confirmation of his suspicions about Lily's motivations.

"She thought with Sirius as their Secret Keeper it would put you and Regulus in danger," Draco continued. "The Dark Lord was already punishing Regulus for his brother's transgressions against the Death-Eaters – putting both of you at risk. Lily thought Pettigrew would be safer, and throw suspicion away from you both. If the Potters didn't trust Sirius enough to be their Secret Keeper…"

"Then perhaps Regulus was succeeding in turning his brother to our side…"

"She did it to protect you both; Lily believed in you. And that was enough proof for Hermione. Your wife figured you were there, begging for Lily's life, just as she begged for Harry's. The only reason you weren't killed like Regulus was because Voldemort disappeared. And after his return, the Dark Lord needed you, at Hogwarts – and after a few rounds of punishment from our old master – well there the story picks up somewhere around the end of our fourth year."

"And that was enough for everyone; they just forgave me for killing Albus?"

"Are you saying she was right?"

"You're the one who said she was bloody brilliant."

Draco let out a whistle, "Damn, that woman continues to impress me."

"I was forgiven then?"

"Not by everyone; certain parties continued to hold a grudge, until Minerva pointed out that if she could forgive the man who killed her husband, the rest of us had bloody well get with the program."

Severus' eyes grew wide.

"They were married?"

"What, you didn't know?" questioned Draco, flicking a stray blonde lock out of his face.

"How does Minerva face me?"

"She forgave you a long time ago for the things her husband forced you to do."

"Albus didn't force me, he strongly encouraged."

"Right, just like the Dark Lord," Draco said with a hint of bitterness.

"No, the Dark Lord used Unforgiveables. Albus used love and the temptation of love."

"Love," Draco mused. "I can't say I believed it really existed until I fell in love with Ginny."

"Your mother loved you, as much as Lily loved Potter."

"You think so?" Draco questioned, a smidgen of hope sneaking into his words.

"The biggest mistake Voldemort ever made was to allow mothers to become Death-Eaters. A mother's love is a powerful old magic that he had no defense against."

"Severus, do you think you can be happy with her?"

"Draco, she's the only woman besides Lily Evans ever born that I even have a chance to find happiness with."

"Then ask her the rest of your questions. Let her tell you."

"One more thing…her ring, it's not the one from my vault. In fact, I haven't seen any of the Snape Family jewelry on her. Why not?"

Draco let out a chuckle.

"She's never seen the inside of your vault, dear Godfather."

"Gringotts wouldn't let her in?" Severus was surprised, the goblins were notoriously strict and careful, but as his wife – Ministry magic should have created a Snape Vault key for her when she became part of the family. It was an old spell that protected the woman's dowry, and it was intended to give her access to her money should she require it.

"She never even tried, said it wasn't hers until you gave her permission. Instead, she had Bill Weasley check it once, to make sure the contents matched the inventory list, and then she had the goblins ward it shut."

"She's never seen the inside?"

"Hermione chose to marry you thinking you were a poor teacher who owned Spinner's End. She had no idea you were a Lord, no one but Minerva and Albus knew. She wears some cheap wedding band she picked up in America, kept telling Gin and Molly she didn't want anything sentimental for the bonding."

"But, she has that necklace…"

"The pearls with the Snape Crest?"

Severus nodded.

"I had that created for her, based on a Malfoy heirloom necklace my mother use to wear on special occasions, one that Gin wears now and Hermione admired. It was my wedding present to your wife."

"What is it with other men giving my wife jewelry?" Severus muttered.

"Give Hermione something yourself, and other men won't have to in the future," Draco shot back.

"Now that you mention it," Severus replied, a slight smirk creeping onto his face, "I hear my anniversary is coming up and I have a proposal."

Draco was always nervous when his infamous Godfather began to show some sort of smile – a happy Severus usually meant someone else was going to suffer.

Draco prayed it wouldn't be him.


	13. Dinners and a Showing

The two Snapes apparated to the designated point in Hogsmeade and slowly walked up to the front gate of Hogwarts. Six crates of phials bobbed along merrily behind the winding pair as Hermione chatted amicably, not really noticing that Severus wasn't responding. She had grown used to his habit of listening to her blather on, and knew he would input a comment when he felt like it.

They entered the main gates into Hogwarts, the wards for the new school year having already been set. The pair proceeded up the walk and through the front door, Hermione making an idle comment about how quiet the castle was without the schoolchildren. It was then that she realized Severus had stopped abruptly.

Hermione turned at looked at his face. Upon seeing a frozen look of horror, she followed his gaze and it fell upon the Headmistress who was coming down the main staircase to meet them.

"Severus, it's just Minerva," she said, laying a hand on his arm. "Severus, can you hear me?" She shook his elbow gently, trying to break him out of his reverie.

"I…I…didn't…know…"

It took her a moment for her to figure out what he was talking about, and to realize that his meeting with Draco had been to ask the questions he couldn't have asked of her. She mentally berated Draco for not warning her of this development.

"Severus, it's okay," she used the voice she hadn't had a reason to use since her Prefect years when she would sit up and soothe little first and second years. Not many people realized she and Ginny had been the ones to split the job, but it was inevitable that the youngest girls would get homesick, and occasionally a few of the boys.

Hermione squeezed his arm, getting his attention, a little shocked to see him so visibly shaken.

She didn't have much time to address the situation before Minerva appeared by their side. The younger witch watched as the older one embraced Severus, clutching him to her breast.

"My boy, I am so glad to see you up and about. Rolanda, Filius, and Poppy are waiting in the Great Hall. The house elves have made a most delightful chicken curry dish based on a recipe Rolanda brought back from the International Quidditch Referee's conference in Chennai, India. Severus? You can let go now, dear."

A soft sob came from her shoulder where the tall man's head was buried.

"Severus?"

"I'm sorry, so sorry," came the muffled reply.

"Severus Snape, I haven't seen you like this since the night Lily died….oh poor boy," Minerva fell back into her House-Mother role and patted Severus on the back. She let a small smile cross her face before she continued, "Do pull yourself together, child. In retrospect, Albus gave me a bit of warning, and I don't hold you responsible."

Another stifled whimper.

"Stop that right now. You've faced Voldemort and Mad-Eye Moody, not to mention survived Neville's attempts to shorten your life span. And almost two months married and living with a wife. Eating dinner with the Hogwarts staff is nothing to be worried about. Besides," she added softly in his ear, "I forgave you even before you desired forgiveness. That is part of love, dear. Now compose yourself."

The older witch pulled back from the wizard and, avoiding looking at his face, turned to the younger witch who was arguably her favorite student ever.

"Dear, you look lovely, married life is treating you well."

Severus began walking towards the Great Hall in a huff.

"Minerva, you mustn't tease him so," Hermione answered, hanging back. "You know he's still not happy with this arrangement."

"I noticed he wasn't wearing a ring," she replied, "yet!"

"He asked about our bonding today," Hermione whispered conspiratorially to her mentor.

"And did you tell him?"

"I told him the basics, but not – "

"You are aware that I can hear you two hens from up here," Severus grumbled from about ten paces ahead. "I suggest you save your chatter for later."

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Severus." Minerva called from behind him.

**_You can also inform me of what besides the 'basics' there is for me to know about our bonding._**

Ignoring the words in her head, Hermione took Minerva's arm and followed her husband deeper into the only place she had ever really thought of as home.

She was a bit unsettled by the small voice in her heart that reminded her Snape Manor now also filled that spot.

* * *

The six professors sat round a smaller circular table set up under a window in the Great Hall. Poppy had been thrilled with her medicinal potions, thanking Severus and Hermione repeatedly. Severus had ignored her with a skill that came from years of practice, limiting his conversation to a few grunts and scowls. Hermione felt at peace, her nervousness about teaching vanishing in the wake of praise and support from Flitwick and Minerva. 

It wasn't until Rolanda began talking about her conference that she realized her worst fear had been actualized.

Hermione Granger had managed to marry a man in love with Quidditch. She sat gobsmacked as the Hogwarts Quidditch referee began discussing the new international rulings and her husband began making intelligent commentary.

_Dear Heavens, how could I have been so blind. His mother played Quidditch; he was a substitute referee for Merlin's sake. Severus Snape is a typical male wizard._

The revelation caused her to giggle aloud.

"Care to share the joke, Professor Snape?" Severus used the proper title for the setting, but Hermione couldn't determine if it was out of respect or sarcasm.

"Later," she countered with a wink, knowing the gentle teasing would annoy him to no end. She was pleased to see a glint of humor in his eyes; he may not be ready to be married in front of the staff, but at least he was showing he could be a bit demonstrative in their blossoming friendship.

"Have the two of you talked about when you'll be returning?" Poppy asked, always the nosey one of the bunch.

"Teachers have to return two weeks prior, Heads three weeks prior, so I had thought we would be here in enough time for Severus to prepare as the Head of Slytherin." Hermione answered.

"Hermione, dear, you'll need three weeks to prepare also," Minerva interjected, smiling at the Potions Mistress' questioning glance. "You'll be serving as the Head of Gryffindor, of course."

"But, but…" Hermione stuttered, at a loss for words. Deep down she was pleased by the development, but logistically, it would be a nightmare.

"Severus' old chambers have been renovated with a separate entrance near Gryffindor Tower, for your Head of House duties," Minerva explained, as if reading her thoughts. "You'll be able to stay in familiar quarters, but will have two offices that enter into two areas."

"That should be…convenient," spoke Severus, a bit glad he wouldn't be forced upstairs to a new suite of rooms.

"For practically the last two centuries those rooms have served as the suite for the Potions Professor and the Head of Slytherin, since they were usually one in the same. How suitable that they continue to do so."

Severus gave a curt nod, not desiring to delve deeply into the questions he had about moving back to Hogwarts in front of an audience.

Luckily, the conversation shifted again to a new History of Magic teacher since Professor Binns seemed to have finally realized he was dead, and had given Minerva his one year notice. Hermione was proposing a rotation of Hogwarts House ghosts, at least until a replacement could be found. This suggestion led to a spirited discussion that included everyone at the table about whether bringing in a graduate of Durmstrang Institute or Beauxbatons Academy of Magic would be better, and if Hogwarts should revise its class to a more world-historical view.

* * *

Minerva escorted the pair back to the apparition point, satisfied to see that the two seemed to be getting along on some level besides pure academia. She loved them both and for their sakes had high hopes of the outcome of the marriage. 

"You are aware your anniversary is next week," she whispered to Severus as she hugged him goodbye, thrilled she had gotten in two hugs in one day.

"Hermione informed me this morning. I have spoken to Lord Malfoy," he answered, cutting her short.

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat – _or a tabby cat with square eye markings_ – Minerva hugged Hermione and wished them both farewell.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, as the prepared to apparate home.

"Sometimes I think that Albus' damn twinkle came with the Headmaster job," Severus complained. "Promise me if I ever become Headmaster and my eyes start to twinkle, you will gouge them out."

"With a _very_ dull spoon," Hermione agreed, watching the Headmistress' retreating back.

* * *

Upon returning to Snape Manor, Severus found himself escorting his wife all the way to her chambers, discussing in a very roundabout way their move to Hogwarts. 

"I have already asked Minerva about Eakey and Monly coming with us, and she's agreed that they can reside at Hogwarts. Although I think Eakey will pop back and forth to keep the Manor ready for us. We'll be able to spend holidays here, and Minerva was thrilled to learn that Ginny and Draco wanted to regularly visit the school, although she suggested moving our standing dinner date to Saturdays, just for our own convenience."

Hermione had talked for so long that she didn't even notice that he had followed her into her bedroom, his hand resting lightly on her lower back.

_Or at least I can tell myself that I don't realize it. Because if I did, it would explain why I am babbling like a first year._

She sat on the edge of her bed, pulling off her shoes, and levitating them to her wardrobe. The awkward silence was broken by Severus, who was maintaining a poker face of propriety.

"Minerva told me that the suite had two bedrooms, one for our _nursery_. I am assuming that you wish to use it as you use the one here?"

_Is that a rhetorical question?_

"You'll need furniture," he continued, oblivious to her inner dialogue.

"I don't wish to remove the furniture in the room, however, if it meets with your approval, I would like to contact the woodwizard and have him carve a similar set for Hogwarts."

"You hardly need my approval, the galleons in Gringotts also belong to you."

"Severus! I have never –"

"Draco told me," he interrupted. "It's ridiculous that your Gryffindor sensibilities would prevent you from investigating your own financial state."

He knelt down beside her chest as he spoke again. "I could have sworn this was two separate trees…"

Hermione rose from the bed and moved around to crouch next to him, running her fingers over the two branches that were now almost touching above her initials.

"I've never noticed those branches, look at the buds."

"It's exquisite carve work," Severus admitted, his attention drawn to the intricate leaves that were budding on the outstretched limbs.

"Fascinating," Hermione said, in awe.

"What pieces did you want to order?" asked Severus, his attention diverted from the chest by Sebastian butting his furry head against his arm. Lifting the small kitten into his arms, he stood at his full height and scanned the room.

"I had thought a second wardrobe, a single nightstand, a smaller bed, but I want to bring this chest. It seems silly to have two hope chests."

"A smaller bed?"

_Merlin, what do I care if she has a smaller bed. It's not like I am going to be sleeping there. It's not like I want to be sleeping there. I just want the option of sleeping there._

_Did I insult him? Why can't this man just speak plainly? Grrrr, what I wouldn't do for a bit of Gryffindor straightforwardness right now!_

"Hermione? Did you just growl at me?"

"Sorry, something caught in my throat," she kept her head bent, covering the slight blush in her cheeks. "I just meant that it would seem wasteful to have another king-sized bed in the chambers. I thought a smaller queen size might be more useful, and someday, if we ever needed a guest bedroom or, perchance, for children…"

_Children, our children, multiple children means sex more than once…deep breaths, Severus, deep breaths._

"Yes, yes, excellent foresight, Hermione," his eyes remained averted, his mind racing at the implications of her statement.

"Severus?"

He was taken by surprise at her hand on his forearm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she softly smiled at him. "I was going to take a shower before bed…did you want Sebastian to sleep with you?"

"Perhaps we could just leave our doors open and let him wander through the night?" Severus cautiously suggested.

"Brilliant idea," she answered, before leaning into his chest and nuzzling the tiny black furball. "Be good for Daddy, while I go shower."

"Lady Snape, please do not insult me by allowing this Kneazle to assume he is of my lineage. I am not _that_ familiar with_ anyone's_ familiar," his gruff words hiding the tremble that would give away how much he would dearly love for her to keep nuzzling that spot on his chest, just minus the offending feline.

He doubted he succeed by the way her hips swayed as she retreated to the bathroom, leaving him staring after her.

Sighing, he bent down to the ear of the kitten and whispered as he walked to his own room, "I guess Mummy isn't ready to share a bathroom just yet."

The hairball just emitted a rather loud purring vibration in response.

* * *

"We can't from the press hide forever!" 

"I understand that, Severus, I just didn't think you would be the one to insist we spend our anniversary at a restaurant!"

"**A Midsummer's Night** usually takes reservations three to four months in advance. We were lucky for Lord Malfoy to be able to get us a seat tonight on such short notice. Now, gather your cloak, the portkey leaves in twenty minutes and we still have to apparate to Hogsmeade to catch it."

Hermione sat on the couch in the middle room, buckling the strap of her heels around her ankles, ignoring his brusque orders. Growing impatient, Severus grabbed her black dress cloak off her armchair and held it open for her, taking a moment to admire the very clingy deep blue dress she had chosen. A low v-neckline in the front accentuated the rounding of her chest, and a matching dip in the back emphasized her long neck, though her upswept hair and the few loose tendrils did a fine job of that on their own.

The pearl necklace from the Malfoys hung around her neck, and he was pleased to see she wasn't wearing any earrings to match. It was nice when she made it easy.

"Here, these are for you," he thrust a small black velvet box into her hand.

"Severus, you didn't have to get me a gift," she said, as she opened the box. Letting out a small happy gasp, she carefully pulled out the pearl drop earrings and placed them on each ear.

"I have received enough hints from Malfoys, Weasleys, and members of the Hogwarts staff to know that if I had not gotten you a gift, I wouldn't live to see the start of the school year. But that is neither here nor there, those aren't a gift, they belong to the Snape Family, so they are already yours."

"They are beautiful, Severus!"

He nodded his assent, and then tucked her hand in the crook of his arm led her out.

* * *

The anniversary couple portkeyed to the Irish town of Rosslare, situated right on the Saint Georges Channel. They had made it to the portkey easily, and Hermione was pleased to have been able to make a graceful landing in her nice dress and heels. She was even more pleased as he reached for her, and guided her to the front doors of **A Midsummer's Night**. 

"Snape, party of two," Severus instructed the immaculately dressed host.

"Lord and Lady Snape, welcome. Please follow me," the wizard swept ahead into the restaurant, leading them to a small romantic private alcove in the corner. "We always do so enjoy having Lord and Lady Malfoy visit, and Master Zabini. If there is anything I can do, please do not hesitate."

He was quickly replaced by an even more _helpful _waiter who went over every single item on the menu, in great detail, along with wine pairings and was in the middle of the dessert options before Hermione blessedly caught on to the look crossing Severus' face.

_**Just order me a soup and fish with a side of in-season vegetables.**_

"For the Lady, a bowl of Summer Borshct, followed by Steamed Salmon served with baby carrots and broccoli. I will also have a bowl of Summer Borshct, then the Whole Snapper with Balinese Spices," Severus interjected when the waiter stopped to take a breath.

_**Wine?**_

"And a bottle of a late 1800's White Wine, French or Belgian," he added.

The waiter nodded with glee, before hurrying off towards the kitchen.

"Ginny said they came here often for special occasions, but I didn't realize the Malfoy influence spread so far."

"Draco made it clear that their discretion was as good as their food. I suppose we shall have to see for ourselves," Severus answered.

"No press inside, at least. Wonderful idea to leave the country for dinner," Hermione praised.

Her husband looked decidedly uncomfortable with the praise, and she could see the battle of what to say next raging in his eyes.

"You've made satisfactory progress in being able to initiate the mental connection for us to speak to each other," he finally settled on saying.

"Thank you, Severus," she replied. "I have to say I'm looking forward to using that to keep awake during staff meetings."

He let out a surprisingly unguarded chuckle at the thought of having an ally in the staff meetings. Oh, the other professors tolerated him, most even liked him in their own way, but he had always fought his battles alone.

_She'll be calling them dunderheads within the week._

The meal was enjoyable not only in the fare, but also in the conversation. Severus went to great lengths to explain his variation on the potion he submitted for his mastery. They had a rousing debate on the merits of fresh roses versus dried roses.

Severus realized that he didn't mind when Hermione stuck her fork into his fish to "try it," even the third time she did so. Hermione found she didn't even mind when Severus ordered dessert without asking, knowing that she would want the multi-layer chocolate cake.

Over their cups of coffee, Hermione had a bout of shyness. Pulling a small package out of her robe pocket, she cast the enlarging spell on it, and passed the black and silver wrapped package to her husband.

"It's not much, the first year anniversary is traditionally supposed to be paper," she offered as explanation.

He took the flat parcel and carefully undid the wrapping. Inside was a handsewn stack of parchment, with an ornate rendition of the Snape Family Crest on the first page.

"Egyptian Parchment," Hermione said. "Michael – Master Druizlen – said in America families have these books…children there tend to follow in the paths of their parents, much like in the old Muggle world, and so families keep their "Familial Discoveries" in a special text that is given from parent to child. This holds all the potions that you and I have ever created or altered."

"And I give it to any child of mine who becomes a Potions Master?"

"Or Mistress," she softly countered.

"But first, we finish filling it up," he said, clearing his throat. "Thank you." He stuck his hand in a coat pocket, withdrawing a small package of his own, wrapped in plain brown paper. Setting it on the table before her, Severus enlarged it and then grasped his coffee cup with both hands.

_Why am I worried? Do I really care if she likes it or not? I _knew_ I should have let Lady Malfoy help wrap it._

Cautiously pulling off the pieces of spellotape, Hermione removed the plain brown paper to reveal a large brown box with two silver flat arrows on the front.

"It's a clock, the modern first year anniversary gift is a clock," Severus explained.

"But there aren't any numbers…" Hermione asked, confused.

"It's not that kind of clock." He reached over with his wand and tapped the pin that held the two clock hands in place. Immediately one hand swiveled to reveal Hermione's name, the other Severus'. Around them appeared the words _At Snape Manor_, _Traveling_, _At Hogwarts_, _Bookstore_, _At the Ministry_, _Out of Country_, _Mortal Peril_, _Almost-Mortal Peril_, _With A Malfoy_, _at the Burrow_, and _Stuck with a Dunderhead – Save Me_.

"I take it you chose the designations?"

"Draco helped."

"Where did you find this? They are near impossible to locate, even Molly can't remember where her family's came from."

"That is because everyone assumed they are spelled. In actuality, the clock works off a potion that contains a drop of blood from the clocks founders. Then, it spell-adjusts itself to the births, deaths, and marriages within that family."

"That makes sense," she conceded.

"This also brings our product placement with Malfoy Enterprises to two. We will be receiving a forty percent cut of the profits when these hit the market later this year."

"Why so much?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Because I am retaining the secret to the potion that activates the clock for each family."

"You really are brilliant," she jibed. "And the product placement would be up to three now, not including the work I do for them gathering ingredients."

"What is the third?"

"After the war, I developed a potion that works on a time release to heal wounds, a magical children's bandaid."

"A what?"

Hermione spent the remainder of their anniversary dinner attempting to explain muggle bandaids, and why children liked having moving pictures on the magical equivalent.

* * *

The trip home was quick, the conversation growing more and more stilted as the pair entered their home and walked up the stairs to their mutual sitting room. 

Hermione lovingly placed the clock on the mantle, smiling as both hands swung from _Traveling _to _At Snape Manor_.

"I will be heading to bed," Severus said, stiffly, as he turned to go into his room.

"Good night, and thank you again," Hermione called after him, noting that he did wait till she finished speaking before shutting the door. Sighing, she went to her own bedroom, Sebastian weaving through her legs.

_To much all at once, give him time…_ she reminded herself.

She changed into her silk pajamas, and crawled under the covers, her hair messily spilling out over her pillow. She was almost asleep when she heard her bedroom door open.

"Hermione?" came an uncharacteristically shy voice.

"Yes, Severus?"

"Would you, perhaps, enjoy some company?" he rushed out.

She threw back the covers behind her and sleepily grinned in the soft light of the fireplace. He crawled in behind her, stiffly laying on his side of the bed.

"What's the point of sharing a bed, if you don't share the warmth?" she murmured, reaching back and grabbing his arm, pulling him to his side and snuggling down into the crook of his body.

He carefully brushed a lock of hair off her neck, before wrapping a welcomed arm around her waist. He could hear her steady breathing as she faded back into her dreams.

Severus resisted the urge to kiss up and down the faultless line that began at her ear and extended down her neck to her perfect collarbone.

He satisfied himself with being lulled to sleep by the rhythmic motion of her chest rising and falling.

It was the best nights' sleep either had gotten in years.

Sebastian agreed, although he waited until the magical glow from the ever changing chest faded to reveal the branches actually touching and intertwining before he hopped up on the bed to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I seem to have stretched myself pretty thin between working full-time, going to college full-time (I graduate in May) and being a single mom to two little boys. Chapter 14 is about 1/2 way written, and next week is my vacation! Thanks for your support and reviews, and MANY TANKS to my darling Beta.

* * *


	14. Fortune's Folly

Severus woke up on his back, his left arm shoved under his head and his right wrapped around the woman curled up on his chest.

_My wife…Hermione Granger Snape…she even took my name…I wonder if that was a clause in the law…I'll have to ask Mr. Treed…_

His inner monologue was interrupted by a sleepy "Severus?"

He answered her with a squeeze, not trusting his voice before coffee. As if reading his mind, Hermione raised her head up just a hair off his torso and called out.

"Monly? Breakfast, please?"

He was pleased to see she laid back down on him, her curls tickling his nose. They laid in silence for about ten minutes before a familiar pop came from the foot of the bed.

"Mistress, Master, Monly has coffee and new banana nut bread from Mistress' book of yummies."

"Book of Yummies?" asked Severus.

"She means my recipe book I brought back from America. They have some fascinating foods, especially in the area Michael lives in."

They sat up in bed, arranging themselves against the headboard, and continued conversing as Monly laid a tray on each of their laps.

"During the two winters I was there I became hooked on cheese grits."

"Grits? Yankee Wizards eat stone?"

"No, grits are a ground corn dish, best served with either pieces of bacon or heaping mounds of cheese, and both Wizards and Muggles enjoy them. There's also a delicious sauce called Hickory Smoke Barbeque that they serve on shredded pork or shredded chicken."

"Fascinating."

"Quidditch scores?" she asked, handing Severus a section of _The Daily Prophet_.

"Yes, thank you, must see how Puddlemere is doing."

"It must kill you that Harry is the seeker who continues to beat your favorite team."

"Daily, Hermione, daily. At least in this, I can be assured that Albus would have sided with me, rather than the Prat-who-Lived."

She picked up the front page of the newspaper, to read a fascinating article on the new regulations for importing an Asian version of gillyweed.

_Would this be their future? Having lie-ins, eating breakfast in bed together, easily discussing the news of the day and lightly teasing him about how he was as hopeless as Ron?_

Finishing her two slices of bread and coffee, she slid out of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. It took Severus a second to register that she was looking to get dressed, and he hurriedly tried to move the tray and get up.

"I'll just go in the other room; I need to prepare for my appointment with Draco and Mr. Thippet."

"It's okay, stay and finish your breakfast…I need to take a bath anyway," she replied, gathering a clean set of robes in her arm and entering the bathroom.

Severus watched as the door closed behind her, listening as the water began running for her bath.

_I wonder if she meant for the bathtubs to be that large? Big enough for both of us to sit in. I would be able to lean against the side…with her situated between my legs…her back firmly up against my chest…my hands around her waist…soaping her up…_

Sighing, Severus made his way to his own bathroom, shucking his clothes and climbing into the coldest shower he could stand.

* * *

Hermione padded barefoot into the sitting room, sitting in her armchair so she could lace up her boots.

"That was quick," came Severus' voice from his bedroom door.

"I didn't have to wash my hair this morning," she replied, her head bent down so she missed the smile that flitted across his face.

"Did Minerva actually show you our suite of rooms?"

"No," she asked suspiciously, "why?"

"There's only one full bath, so we'll be sharing."

"Well, I usually bathe at night, and you usually shower in the morning, so we should be able to work out a schedule."

_**Or we could just share.**_

"What?" said Hermione, whipping her head up to stare at her husband.

Severus gave her a questioning glance, and she tilted her head to the side, assuming the she had just thought something herself.

"I am due at Malfoy Enterprises in ten minutes, and expect to stay through lunch. Shall I see you at tea?"

She leaned back in her chair and smiled, "Of course, I'm headed to the Burrow to meet Ron and Harry for a Weasley birthday. But I feel certain the talk will turn to Quidditch shortly after lunch, so I'll be back here working in the lab."

"Excellent, I will see you then," he passed by her chair to head to the main floo, pausing and dropping a light kiss on the top of her head, before swiftly exiting downstairs without another word.

An indulgent grin spread across her face, as she sat stunned staring at the now empty doorway.

* * *

Severus apparated into the main Wizarding entrance for Malfoy Enterprises, and stood still as a hovering bronze trapezoid scanned him for prohibited items.

_I wonder if Hermione must endure this humiliation in order to see Lady Malfoy._

"Lady Snape floos in directly to Lady Malfoy's office," came a familiar voice from the doorway, answering his unspoken question. "Lord Malfoy has asked me to register your aura with the building floos also."

"Mr. Zabini," Severus said, looking up at his ex-student.

"Professor," replied the imposing black wizard.

"You may call me Severus, everyone else bloody well does."

"Once we are in the safety of Lord Malfoy's offices, the formality disappears," Blaise said, with a slight smirk. "Until then, Professor Snape, shall we?" He stepped back through the door and waited for Severus to follow him in.

The fifteen story building was impressive, futuristic glass and steel, with solid brushed aluminum walls. The offices were in a square, with an atrium in the center, so a wizard on the bottom level could see all the way to the small dome on the top. Two reception desks sat at ground level, one for the Wizarding world and the other for Muggles doing business. As they strode to one of the four glass elevators, Blaise began explaining the layout.

"The Malfoys found this muggle building, and decided to do a few minor renovations, instead of building a new headquarters from the ground up. Hence the elevators. The ground floor is reception, and we keep a few empty boardrooms for presentations to Muggle companies. Also, between Lady Malfoy and your wife, they insisted we lease a space to a company called Starbucks. Worked out well, in fact, we are in the process of opening up full Wizard versions in Hogsmeade and London. Huge draw with the young muggle-born Hogwarts crowd. The first through the tenth floors are research and production; we've spelled them to be much larger on the inside. The eleventh through thirteenth floor are marketing and executive offices. And the fourteenth floor," he paused as the elevator opened to another smaller reception area. "This floor holds Lord and Lady Malfoys offices, along with mine and Lady Malfoy's assistant, and our private receptionist."

"Good Morning, Mister Zabini, Lord Malfoy is waiting in his office, and the rest of your correspondence has been set on your desk," chirped a petite black-haired witch dressed in stylish olive robes, who was waving her wand over some sort of board with letters on it and staring at a screen, while directing floating manila folders into file cabinets with her other hand.

Severus leaned down at the board, and then sent Blaise a questioning look.

"Muggle computer, we are in the process of perfecting a shield bubble that will allow certain electronics to work within magical spaces. In fact, I believe Mr. Gates has an appointment with us next month to finalize our con– "

"SEVERUS!"

"Lord Malfoy," Severus nodded in his godson's direction.

"None of that, here, Severus," Draco crossed the tastefully decorated waiting area and perched himself atop the receptionist desk. "Sydney, darling, you look simply beautiful this morning, has my return owl from Mr. Brunson arrived yet?"

"It's Mr. Bronson, and stop flirting and remove yourself from her desk, before I tell your wife," came a cheeky answer from behind Severus. He turned around to see yet another of his former Slytherins.

"Miss Greengrass," he gave a slight bow of his head.

"Good morning, Professor, and it's Mrs. Zabini. I'm Ginny's assistant, which means-"

"Which means she keeps him out of trouble, or doesn't let me know when it occurs," said Ginny as she stepped through the private fireplace floo. "Is this a business or a coffee shop?"

The red-head gave a quick kiss to her husband, gave Blaise a familiar nod, and then stretched up on tiptoes to peck Severus' cheek, before continuing her tirade while walking towards what Severus assumed was her office door. "Sydney, please book a nice vacation for Dr. Jumelia in product testing, his wife caught me out shopping last week and was in a tizzy over him forgetting their 25th anniversary. Blaise, please make sure you get with Daphne today to sync our calendars, Mum is going to have a fit if either of us misses another Weasley birthday party. Daphne – "

A white cup with green writing was thrust into her hand by the amused assistant, who followed Ginny into her office, closing the door behind them.

"Ah, the dance of a thousand mornings begins again," sighed Draco. "Notify Blaise or myself immediately when that owl arrives, Sydney." He slid off her desk and led the other two men into his office.

"Mr. Thippet should be here shortly, would you care for a cup of tea?" Blaise asked, heading over to a small bar area.

Draco threw himself in the chair behind his desk and swung around to face Severus.

"Did she like the clock?"

"Quite. I believe she was a surprised as you were."

"Distribution says we already have over 25 clocks ordered, and we haven't even handed the product information to marketing. Ginny thinks it will become _the _wedding gift of the next century."

"Draco?"

The blonde cocked his head to the side and looked at Severus, "Yes?"

"Can you explain to me how an office full of pureblood wizards created a company that intertwines the Muggle and Wizarding world?"

"Money. There are billions more Muggles than Wizards in this world, and eradication wasn't working."

Severus allowed a small smirk at the dark joke.

"So, to make money, we had to figure out a way to cater to both. The number of muggle-born wizards and witches, and half-blood wizards and witches far outstrips the purebloods. Many of them want to retain a sense of belonging to their first world, and our business does that. We have even branched out into strictly muggle areas."

"Such as?"

"Foodstuffs mostly. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans are currently being sold in muggle bookstores and other outlets around the world. As soon as we perfect Chocolate Frogs that don't hop, those will roll out into stores. On those two items alone, Ginny and I could retire."

"Fascinating." Severus said, in a bored voice, however his mind was racing with the change in Draco's worldview. Ginny's true love must have been potent to counteract years of Lucius intimidating and influencing the boy.

_Could Hermione eventually change me?_

"Mr. Thippet has arrived," sang Sydney's voice threw a small box on Draco's rather large desk.

Blaise went to the door and swung it open, allowing the tailor access.

"Ah, Lord Malfoy, my little blonde one, how are you?" asked the old wizard as he grasped Draco who had come from around the desk in both arms and kissed his cheeks.

"Just fine, Thip, and how is your granddaughter?" Draco answered, returning the embrace.

"She's doing lovely! Graduating from Beauxbatons next year, and then she'll begin an apprenticeship with me in the summer."

"Excellent, I can't wait to see her work. Thip," Draco said, turning to Severus who arose from his chair, "this is Lord Snape, the Professor I told you about who needed a whole new wardrobe."

Before Severus could correct him, Mr. Thippet clapped his hands in glee and began to work.

The next three hours were spent taking measurements, and trying to convince Severus that black was not the only color in the world. Draco was pleased when by the end, he had worn the older man down to five new sets of robes, four black and one deep green, along with new pairs of black trousers, and eight new shirts, four black, two white, a dark green, and a dark blue that matched Hermione's anniversary dress.

Draco, himself, had decided on a few new style shirts, while Blaise was taking his time debating between a cream set that went well with his dark skin and a deep maroon set that was of a richer fabric than he normally purchased.

"Get them both," said Draco airily, "Merlin knows Ginny and Daphne buy out when the Italian dressmaker comes, not to mention what they throw at Sydney. Hermione would be as bad if she had the chance," he added, seeing Severus' grimace.

Mr. Thippet smiled from ear to ear while a magical quill hovered beside him taking down each wizards order.

"One week, Lord Malfoy," the tailor said as he packed his things. "I will have yours and Master Zabini's attire flooed here, as usual. Lord Snape, you wish to have your robes delivered directly to Snape Manor? Good, good," he continued without waiting for an answer, "if I can be of any further assistance before the fall season, Lord Malfoy, please owl me."

"Thank you, Thip, give my love to your daughter and granddaughter." Draco patted the old man affectionately on the arm, before Blaise led him out.

"Ready for lunch?" Blaise asked from the open doorway.

As an answer, Draco lifted his wand and a small table to the side of the office was suddenly draped in a tablecloth and set with three place settings.

"Only two today, Draco, I'm going out with Daphne."

Draco waved his wand again to adjust the table, and waited for Severus to sit down. A small house elf – _Knocy or Nomy, one of Lucius' old elves_ – appeared with two servings of Mongolian Beef with rice and chopsticks. A small pot of hot tea along with a carafe of plum wine topped off the meal.

"Hermione will be pleased with your choices."

"What makes you think I care about what she thinks?" Severus said, feeling rather out of control of the whole situation.

"It's written all over your face," Draco answered. "Don't get offended, you git, I just meant that the two of you are getting along right famously. You know, the land of the married is quite an enjoyable place. Besides all the great sex."

"Speaking of which, never insult my wife again."

"Don't worry, Ginny made her opinions quite apparent."

"Let me make mine clear also. She's no longer just one of your school chums, she is my wife, and an offense to her is an offense to me."

"Noted, Severus," Draco answered his tone growing cold. "It would also serve you to remember that I am no longer your student, nor is my wife, and we deserve the same respect."

_Ah, so the little Slytherin did grow a backbone…I wonder if this is what Lucius would have been like if he had been a Gryffindor._

Severus allowed himself an unguarded chuckle.

"Severus?" questioned Draco, raising an eyebrow as the tension in the room disappated.

"I was just thinking that my relationship with you and your wife will be vastly different than the one I had with the prior Lord and Lady Malfoy."

"And?"

"I can't say I'm not pleased by the change," he said, the many unspoken assurances of friendship lightening the mood. "Now, tell me more about these box seats you have for the Quidditch World Cup in August."

"Well, Potter will most likely be the British National Team Seeker…"

The conversation drifted, reminding Severus of the blessed days between Voldemort's first and second rise, when every once in a while he could have dinner with Minerva, Albus, Hooch and the rest of the staff and just enjoy life for the moment.

Severus cracked open his fortune cookie that had been set beside his plate and scowled.

"It's only a piece of paper, Severus, written by a minimum-wage wizard in another country. Why in Merlin's name are you grimacing like that?"

In response the older wizard tossed the slip of writing onto the table towards the younger one, who picked it up carefully to read it.

"_Someone is hiding a secret from you_," Draco said aloud, "You are not seriously going to let a fortune cookie ruin your mood. You, who have no patience for Divination!"

A thought occurred to Severus, and Draco could almost see the wheels turning in his mind.

"I want to see my bonding," he finally said, eyes narrowing across the table at Draco.

"I don't have a pensive," Draco neatly sidestepped.

"I don't need one."

"Severus, I think you should see it from Hermione."

"I think you should look me in the eyes."

"Are you sure this is the best idea? Don't you want to ask Hermione these questions?" Draco attempted, rather blatantly to avoid what was obviously an uncomfortable situation, which only made Severus more suspicious.

"Now, Malfoy."

"You always were one to frustrate the living hell out of everyone around you," Draco answered with malice, turning his face defiantly towards Severus.

All he got for his trouble was the rapid invasion of his mind. Draco pushed the memory to the forefront, part of him hoping Severus would regret his persistence, the other part scared to death Hermione was going kill him when she found out.

* * *

_Unlike viewing a memory through a pensive, which allowed for seeing without emotions, Severus found himself thrust into his bonding and feeling the sensations of his godson._

_The bonding party was surrounded by floor to ceiling windows, a forest of evergreens encroaching upon the tiny glass chapel. The floor was slate, and he could see other four participants in the ceremony in the center. Draco's hands were holding Hermione's, Minerva stood clasping their forearms, whilst Ginny and Remus stood a step back. He could see in the background the other guests._

_Hermione was in a long black set of dress robes, stylish even if they weren't normal bonding wear, her bare feet peeking out the bottom, and he could feel Draco's amusement at the ten tiny glitter-black nails that adorned her feet. Ginny's influence, he somehow knew._

"_Hermione, how do you come?" Minerva asked._

"_I come willingly and with joy to bond myself to Severus Snape. I take him as my equal and my partner in all things. I offer him redemption in the eyes of the Creator and in the eyes of the law. I speak freely."_

"_Severus, how do you come?" She repeated to Draco._

"_I, Draco Malfoy, come as Severus Snape's godson and heir to the House of Snape willingly and as proxy. I take Hermione as my equal and my partner in all things. I accept her offer of redemption. I speak freely."_

_The two witnesses each held up a ring, and presented it to Minerva. The Headmistress held the rings in the palm of her left hand and then covered them with her right before speaking._

"_Symmetry and balance are the keys to a successful marriage. I present the rings you have chosen to symbolize your equal sharing of all responsibilities and rewards in this life. May you gain strength and comfort from each other."_

_She pressed her hands together and a bright light shone out, the rings glowing when she exposed them to the waiting couple._

"_Severus?" Minerva asked._

"_I, Draco Malfoy, willingly as proxy, give you this ring as my partner, my equal, my wife." He lifted the smaller ring out of Minerva's palm and carefully slid it onto Hermione's finger._

"_Hermione?"_

"_I, Hermione Jane Granger, willingly give you this ring as my partner, my equal, my husband." She removed the larger ring out of her mentor's palm and slid it onto Draco's right hand, instead of his left, holding it there for a moment before removing it and stringing it on a platinum chain Remus was holding. The party stood still as Remus carefully linked the chain around Draco's neck and cast a disillusionment charm. It shimmered and disappeared from sight._

"_May the Creator strengthen you through each others weaknesses. May He multiply that which you have to build a new family. May you live long and healthy lives, together and with respect. May you lean on each other as equals, holding up the banner of the Snapes," she looked around the group before finishing. "Dikos Mou Esos."_

"_Dikos Mou Esos," repeated Hermione and Draco._

"_Dikos Mou Esos," echoed everyone else._

_The strong feeling of pride that Draco had for Hermione overwhelmed Severus and he withdrew quickly from the memory to face a new reality._

* * *

"How DARE you keep that from me!" seethed Severus his hands tightly squeezing the arms of his dining chair, although at that moment he dearly wished to have them wrapped around the throat of a certain blond prat.

"It wasn't my place to tell, and I cannot believe you would stoop to the level of stupidity to be angry about this," Draco spat.

"How many other Deatheaters had a Dikos Mou Esos binding, Malfoy?" Severus asked, his anger seriously affecting his ability to reason.

"Three others had a bonding of equals; Ginny and I, Ron and Pansy, and Blaise and Daphne. Everyone else who was bonded under the law had a Dikos Mou Archontas binding."

"And everyone has conveniently forgotten to share this vital piece of information with me _why_?"

"Is that what you wanted?" Draco replied, his voice rising to a controlled shout, "A Dikos Mou Archontas binding, where she was your master? Where you were under her thumb and in her power for the remainder of your life?"

"Give me the ring. I'm going to see Treed," he held out his hand. "She will be Miss Granger again before dinner tonight."

"You are being wholly unreasonable! You should be thrilled about this!"

"I have had all charges dropped under the law, and refuse to be bound to anyone, _especially_ her."

"SHE WANTS YOU JUST LIKE YOU WANT HER!" Draco exploded, rising from his seat and slamming both fists down on the table. "WHY can't you understand that, you dozy codger!"

"Give me the ring now, boy, before I take it," he hissed, his eyes growing cold.

"Talk to her, Severus, please," Draco tried another tactic, "let her explain."

Severus stood and reached for Draco's neck, and it was only with supreme willpower that Draco kept from flinching as Severus' fingers felt for the invisible chain. Grasping it with his hand, he roughly yanked, ripping it from Draco's neck.

"DAMN IT!" Draco swore, rubbing his collar. "What the hell is your _real_ problem? Go home, tell her you're upset, and work through it. Don't throw this away, Severus."

"I am speaking to Mr. Treed within the hour, and will then be at the Manor. I **_forbid_** you to send her word."

"You're going to let her walk into this conversation, unaware?" The blonde wizard sank back into his chair.

"Turnabout," Severus answered with a sneer as he stormed out of the room, "is fair-play, even for a Gryffindor."

"And you are an idiot and a fool, Godfather," Draco said softly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He forbade you, not me," came Blaise's voice from the back doorway that led directly to his private office.

"How much did you hear?" Draco asked, a glimmer of hope springing forth.

"Enough to warn her."

"You have to find her and tell her to protect him from her."

"Don't you mean protect her from him?"

"No," replied the tired looking aristocrat, "she's going to kill him when she finds out what he's done. And if I'm lucky, the Gryffindor lioness won't come for me next."

* * *

**A/N:** I know this was an evil place to end, but TRUST ME, you want the next two sections together - so you'll see Severus preparing to confront Hermione and THE confrontation in Chapter 15. Thanks to **Silverbutterfly** and **Droxy **for the rec on WIKTT, ya'll have no idea how cool that was!

And, of course, military tanks to my beta, Drakien...21/2months to Vegas, baby!


	15. Sacrifices of the Heart

Severus was not a man who outwardly expressed his nervous energy. He couldn't even begin to count the number of times he stared death in the face without flinching. Yet, after the strain of keeping himself together at Mr. Treed's office he rapidly found himself falling apart at the Manor.

His feet carried him back and forth across the sitting room. He was pacing so hard and fast he didn't even notice Eakey's ears twitching from the doorway. He rolled the wedding band – _his wedding band_ – in the palm of his hand, a piece of him wondering what would happen if he just slipped it onto his ring finger.

The other part of was scared – _yes, scared_ – to realize he would most likely be condemning himself to staring at a left hand and a left arm both with humiliating marks of devotion to causes that had spiraled out of control.

His mind was running in circles, all leading to the same conclusion.

She didn't deserve to be tied to him, so he had to give her freedom.

He took a deep breath and dropped into his armchair, waiting for her return.

* * *

At five minutes to three he glanced up at the clock hand that was bouncing between _at the Burrow_ and _Stuck with a Dunderhead – Save Me_. A smirk flickered over his face at the image of Hermione trapped between Ron and Harry. As it swung to _Traveling_ he schooled his face into the much practiced sneer of disdain and prepared to meet his wife. 

_No, Miss Granger – get it through your head, Severus, before she arrives._

He could hear her footsteps coming up the stairs and leaned back, crossing his arms across his body and waiting.

"Severus," Hermione greeted, unclasping her coat and turning to drape it on the back of her chair. "Did you have a profitable outing with Draco? Shall I call Eakey for the tea?"

"Oh yes," Severus said, drawing his words out. "It was a most _profitable _experience, _Miss Granger._"

Her body stilled, and he could see her back stiffen.

"As I informed you almost two months ago, _Severus_, I would prefer to be addressed as Lady Snape, Professor Snape, or Hermione, should you feel so inclined."

"_Miss Granger_, this charade is over, and it would behoove you to vacate my home within the next twenty-four hours. Mr. Treed is awaiting your signature on the legal documents at his office. One of the house elves can pack for you, if you wish to leave now."

"I'm not leaving at all, Severus," she answered, turning around to face him.

"You misunderstand me. I am not _asking_ if you wish to leave, I'm _telling_ you to do so."

"And I'm refusing," Hermione countered, "and you know you can't force me."

"I was a Death Eater…there are many ways to force you to do as I wish."

Hermione clenched her fists. "I will not voluntarily unbind myself from you, Severus Snape. You have two choices; either complete the bonding and then break it yourself, or wait another year and have the bonding magic forced into you and then break the bond. But, and listen _closely _here, I will not walk away from this marriage."

"This isn't a marriage, it's a sham. It's a travesty of justice where you and Minerva concocted a reason to make my life a living hell."

"Your life was a living hell when you were running through the jungle as an ocelot, scared shitless that an Auror was going to discover your secret and murder you before you had a chance to be cleared. Your life was a living hell when you had to crawl on the floor and kiss the hem of Voldemort's robe – "

"Exactly, and what makes you feel your presence in my life is any more welcome than the Dark Lord's was?"

"I don't know, Severus. How often did you sleep in _his _bed at night?"

_Touché, Hermione, Touché… _

"This is not a discussion, I am giving you an ultimatum, unbind yourself now," he stated with an air of superiority developed from his years teaching dunderheads.

Slowly Hermione sank into her armchair, crossing her arms to mirror her husband's posture. She sat in silence for a moment, before responding.

"No. I will not. If I walk out that door you will remain alone for the rest of your life."

"And be happier for it."

"Hardly," she snorted.

"Either way my happiness is not your concern."

"Actually," she said, a smile crossing her face, "18 months ago I made it my concern."

_Sweet Heaven, she's beautiful when she smiles. Focus, Severus, focus._

"I don't _want_ this arranged marriage."

"Why? Because it was forced upon you? Arranged marriages have been common since the beginning of time, and are still common in the Wizarding world."

"It's not based on love."

"A pensieve of you proclaiming a marriage should be based on love will garner a few thousand galleons on eBay!"

"E-bay?" Severus was temporarily stymied for a moment.

"Besides," Hermione barreled on, "Ron, Pansy, Ginny, and Draco all found love in the arranged marriage. Not to mention others throughout history that have fallen in love with their spouses _after_ the wedding. It's not uncommon at all. I'm not going to allow you to throw us away out of misplaced pride."

_Get tough, Severus, force her away._

"It's not marriage I want to avoid, it's marriage to you. You, the bushy-haired, buck-toothed know-it-all with Gryffindor manners and misplaced Hufflepuff loyalty. You and your despicable friends were the bane of my existence for six long years and I refuse to torment myself further by remaining bound to you."

"Pansy, of all people, warned me of this," Hermione mused. "She said I should use a Dikos Mou Archontas binding and not give you a choice."

"I don't have a choice, foolish girl."

"Ah, but you do," she replied, as if she wasn't processing his cruel remarks. "You can commit to me and then break the bond yourself. Once we are bound as equals, either one of us can be make the choice to be free."

"I have no desire to be tied to a bloody self-sacrificing martyr, for any length of time."

"Then, Severus, I believe we are at an impasse. I am going to the lab to work," she rose from her chair and headed for the door. "I don't feel like tea at the moment."

"Do NOT walk away from me!" He said, raising his voice as he moved to follow her. "I am SPEAKING to you!"

"You are shouting at me," she answered over her shoulder, not even bothering to look back as she continued to her haven. A few more steps and she could focus on something besides the angry wizard trailing her. "I will not stand being shouted at."

"You'll stand for whatever I dish out, you insufferable child."

"I'm a grown woman, and your wife, and if you want to change that I suggest you do it yourself, you bloody great WANKER!" Frustration took hold as she briefly lost control of herself.

* * *

In another part of the Wizarding world, a roaring fire did little to dispel the summer evening chill as the blonde wizard held his red-headed mate and their child in his arms. 

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Ginny asked softly.

Draco's eyes closed briefly. "She's a tough one, but truthfully? He's going to push her as far as he can. We can only pray she won't break before he realizes how she feels."

"I'm scared."

"Me too, Love, me too."

* * *

At the Manor, Hermione passed through the wards to her lab and felt Severus following her into the room, his heavy boots stomping behind her. 

"Leave me be, Severus, I refuse to fight with you anymore. I've stated my position," her voice echoing the weariness inside her.

"I will not be dismissed like an errant schoolboy."

She raised her face to look him in the eye, concern for him showing, although he steadfastly refused to acknowledge that.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Severus, can you please give me a few hours of peace and we can discuss this at dinner?"

"No, you can pack your belongings and leave this night. You will not remain in this house a moment longer, if you know what is good for you. Surely the Malfoys can provide a place to stay until your precious Headmistress has a new room ready at Hogwarts. Perhaps she can even arrange for a conjugal visit from Potter."

"I am not unbinding myself from you. Insults and threats will not work on me. Besides, we both know I'm your best chance of ridding yourself of the Dark Mark."

"Is that what you think will happen, you stupid, ignorant witch? That I _love_ you? And that I'll confess my adoration and magically our hearts will bond and the Mark will leave?"

_Breathe, Hermione, breathe. He's angry, he's hurt, but he never would have forgiven himself if you hadn't pushed him, and he would have lost everything in the process. You are strong, Hermione, you are prepared to listen to him._

"Say what you need to say, Severus, but you will not change my mind."

_Fine, Hermione, you want me to say things to push you back to your freedom? This hurts me so much more than it hurts you._

"You are nothing but a money-grubbing harlot, who sold herself to gain an advantageous position."

"I'm a virgin, who has an income of my own from Malfoy Enterprises, not to mention the profits from the _Cruor Vitcus _potion, and I was one of only seven recipients of the Order of Merlin, First Class after Voldemort died," she countered. "Bonding to you did not, as you put it, gain me an advantageous position that I would not otherwise have had."

"And with all that going for you, you still felt the need to ruin my life."

"Severus, if I truly thought I was ruining your life, I would take off my ring immediately. But I'm not. And we have twelve months more to figure this out, it doesn't have to be done tonight," she silently pleaded with him to stop and think.

"You lied to me about our bonding."

"I never said we had a Dikos Mou Archontas bond."

"You never corrected my impression that we didn't."

"You never directly asked."

_She's beautiful _and_ she is gaining a Slytherin edge._

"How very un-Gryffindor of you," he said in the most derogatory manner possible, a true acting feat considering how enthralled he really was with his wife and the sensitivity she had shown in the last year. There were plenty of students he had humiliated and offended in the last two decades who would have jumped at the chance to bond with him and get retribution, even without the temptation of money and a title. She had given him everything he could possibly have wanted, and the most perfect few months of his life. She had exchanged herself for his freedom.

"For God's sake, Severus, our whole lives are not defined by our House affiliations at Hogwarts!" Her voice interrupted his thoughts and sent him over the edge of reason – he had to get her away from him _now_ or his resolve was going to break and he would condemn her to a life with a – _what was it Draco said_ – a dozy codger

"WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD, YOU GORMLESS COW! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! NOT IN MY BED! NOT IN MY HOME! NOT IN MY LIFE!"

_He came to your bed last night. He showed you affection this morning. Breathe, Hermione, just breathe. He's angry, he's hurt, and rightly so._

"Severus," she lowered her eyes to stare at her hands that were cramping from how tightly she was holding onto her work table. "Please, can't we talk about this tomorrow, when we are both rested and calm? Please."

"I want you gone, Miss Granger, and I _never_ want to lay eyes on you again," he snarled, quickly turning away and stalking out of the lab so she couldn't see his reaction to her broken sobs.

She slowly sank to the floor behind her work table, leaning up against the ingredients shelf. Hermione buried her head on her knees and wept for what felt like hours, before dragging her weary body up to prepare a potion that no one at Snape Manor had needed in quite a while.

* * *

Eakey stood inside Hermione's bedroom. Though the door was tightly shut, because of his magical ties to the family the timber and stone did nothing to drown out the sounds of Mistress and Master's fighting. The house elf and the familiar stared at the hope chest at the foot of the bed, heads cocked to one side, Eakey's gnarled hand gently stroking the back of the black kitten. 

The magic in the house was volatile. The evil that had pervaded the Manor for so long wasn't there, but an air of sadness threatened the security of his family.

He had known that it would be a struggle to wait out his prickly Master, but he could never fully understand Wizard pride. The boughs on the hope chest were glowing, they had wrapped themselves around each other, intertwining and clinging as if they were lifelines.

Eakey's ears twitched as the magical wind blew strongly, ripping off all the leaves and tiny leaf buds, leaving only two bare twigs. Yet the two twigs clutched each other like hands from each tree that simply wouldn't let go.

The hope chest knew only the hearts of those involved.

* * *

**_A/N:_** First, let me clear something up, that I apparently haven't made clear enough in the story, and that is important. Severus HAD to bond to someone. He was considered a Deatheater under the law up until Chapter 12, when the Ministry Witch returns his wand (thanks to Mr. Treed's unfailing and never-tiring work on his behalf). Hermione was his best offer (Draco would have had the say), she decided to marry him not knowing of his title/land/etc. She married him to protect him from the unsavory witches who would have loved to use the Dikos Mou Archontas bond, and force him to be an unequal partner in his marriage. Most people don't like our dear Severus, and while we may not like the situation he is in, it really was for his own good. The idea of a bondsman/Redeemer is an ancient one, and is used in cultures today. And, like in our story, there are those with unsavory intentions and those who cling for the right reasons, even in the face of rejection. 

Second...this story is finished, and mostly betaed. Expect to see Chapter 16 _**(Fifteen Minutes)**_ and Chapter 17 (_**Ever After: For Now**_, the Epilouge) within the next week.

Many tanks to my beta, my darling, my brain: Drakien!


	16. Fifteen Minutes

It was a little after six in the morning when the sunlight broke the horizon and began filtering into Hermione's bedroom. She sat up, swinging her feet to the floor, and fumbled them around searching for her hideous pink slippers. Stretching, she made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash up, her fuzzy friend following behind.

She stared into the mirror, trying to psyche herself up for the confrontation she knew was going to have to come. She hadn't come back to their chambers and gone to bed until after three, although a hot cup of tea had somehow managed to remain full on her sidetable, no matter how much she drank. The drawing room had a smashed glass next to the fireplace and two empty whisky bottles sitting on the end table, those she had expected. Their potions journals were thrown in a haphazard pile, Severus must have threatened Eakey, or else Hermione was certain the faithful house elf would have cleaned up before allowing her to see the disarray. One of the armchairs had been laid flat, she assumed he had knocked it over when attempting to go to bed.

Sighing, she ran a brush through her tangled hair and straightened her blue tank top and white fleece sleeping pants. She left the bathroom, grabbing the phial of potion she had prepared off her bedside nightstand. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for what would most likely be the most difficult conversation she and her husband would ever have.

_Although, could it get more painful than the one yesterday? Moo, moo little gormless cow…_

She crossed the drawing room, noting that Eakey had come in at some point and made everything right. Hermione allowed herself a small smile before reaching Severus' door and opening it.

Squinting her eyes in the darkness, she could immediately tell he, or Eakey, had the heavy drapes pulled tightly to keep out the early morning sun. She softly set the phial down beside his bed and stepping to the window, Hermione threw back the drapes.

The string of curses that flew from Severus' mouth at the shock of being awakened drowned out any pleasantries Hermione would have given him.

"Drink this," she said as she handed him the phial of hangover cure she had prepared. It was a polite, but firm suggestion that brokered no arguments.

"Close the damn drapes and go away," he muttered, uncorking the phial and downing the contents. "I thought I made my wishes clear during our last conversation."

_Well, at least he trusts me enough not to poison him. That's a positive._

"No, Severus, I'm going to talk, and _then_ you can send me away," replied Hermione. "But first, first I get to talk."

His response was to turn his entire body away from her and stare at the opposite wall. She stood by the window and gazed at him. He had passed out last night and she felt sure it had been Eakey who had dressed him in the lounging pants he was wearing. She could see the scars that crisscrossed his back, marking him in a way that didn't even allude to the pain he felt. For a few minutes she fought the overwhelming desire to trace them, caress them with her hands, as if she could make them disappear.

Finally, she gave in and crawled up on the bed beside him, running her fingertips lightly on his back. She could feel his heart beating, could hear his breathing, she felt him shudder, his hair falling onto the pillow.

He had hoped she would just leave, he couldn't deal with the embarrassment, the pain. If he looked at her now he would see exactly what he could never have. He didn't want to know, he couldn't _live_ knowing that his life would be spent with this perfect witch just out of his reach.

He felt the bed give as she sat down on it, and was frightened. Fear and shame gripped his heart, squeezing his lungs. Then she touched him and he had to fight the urge to leap from the bed and run again. He could feel her stroking his scars, her touch was almost as painful as when Voldemort first gave him the wounds, as if his physical exposure somehow gave her a glimpse into his soul. His _wretched_ soul.

_Why? Why was she here? How could she bear to touch him? How did she have so much cruelty in her that she would humiliate him, taunt him, tease him with the dreams of his youth? Why had she done it in the first place? Why couldn't she just let him rot in Azkaban? Why did she choose to bind herself to the desolate soul that he was? Why did she think him worthy of a Redeemer?_

Then she shifted, bringing her knees close to his back, and laying her right hand on his upper arm. It was all he could do to whisper.

"Why?"

"I've waited so long for you to truly ask," she answered, her tears flooding through her voice. "You rejected me yesterday. Know that, Severus, _you_ rejected _me_. I will _never_ reject you. When I am finished, you can send me away, but I will continue to offer myself."

"But _why_?"

"Mercy and grace. Mercy to save you from what you deserve, and grace to give you what you don't deserve. Oh Severus, if only you could understand," she wondered if he could hear her heart breaking. "No one is better than you; we have all committed wrongs. Hate has been in my heart, in Harry's, in Albus and Minerva's. But so has love, and pain, and death. Ginny and Draco have both taken lives, and together they have created it. You think your sins outweigh your rights, and maybe they do for now, but I see the worth inside of you. I see who you can be. I know you have felt love. I know you have felt the desire to protect others. I know you did what you did for the sake of those who rejected you."

"You don't have to prove anything to me," she continued. "I accept you for who you are. And I offer you myself. I offer you my name as your Redeemer. I offer you my talents, so you may take the job you have long desired. I offer you my friendship, so you may enjoy your life with companionship. I offer you my body, so you may derive comfort from it. But most of all, Severus, _I offer you my soul_, so you may be cleansed by the light that is within me. I offer it all as a gift. I offer you my entire life, my being, but I cannot force you to take it. _You_ have to accept_ me_, Severus."

Her voice broke, and he could feel her hand tighten on his arm.

"Why me?" he asked again.

"If I told you that all I could ever give you was my friendship and my intellectual collaboration, what would you say?"

Severus turned his head to gaze up at her, and said with a hint of awe, "I would say I was the most blessed wizard to ever live."

"You see me for myself, and my intelligence attracts you rather than scares you away. You are _my hope_ for true acceptance in love. That, Severus, is why I offer you everything," she sobbed, her fingers reaching down to brush the strands of black hair out of his face. Reaching up, he grabbed her wrist with one hand and the back of her head with the other. Pulling her down met her lips with his, trying to show her the things he couldn't say, because these were emotions he had never before felt.

It wasn't a kiss of passion or love, the kind that was written about in the romantic drivel lonely witches liked to read.

It wasn't a kiss of sexual desire, the kind that left wizards and witches panting.

It wasn't a first kiss that had been planned for ages, with roses and wine leading up to the event.

It wasn't even really a physical kiss, as much as it was two lost souls finding each other. It was warm and salty from their tears. It was comforting and cleansing, and a promise of so much more to come.

And it was broken when Severus let out a blood curdling, soul-wrenching **scream**.

Throwing Hermione back towards the headboard, he leapt out of the bed and stumbled, twisting in the sheets, falling to the floor, screaming as if he was dying. Holding his arms across his chest, he rocked back and forth on the floor, painful memories of his past shooting through his brain. He curled into a fetal position, every fear he ever had manifesting itself in front of him, as if it again lived to haunt him.

Visions of Sirius leading him to the Whomping Willow and that werewolf – his heart racing, his own voice echoing in his head.

Visions of his first Dark Revel, the searing pain when he received the Dark Mark.

Visions of Lily dying, her body crumpling to the ground, falling over and over.

Visions of Dumbledore begging him to finish what was started so many years ago.

Visions of running, scared and helpless through the South American jungle, Aurors so close behind.

Repeated rounds of _Crucio_, but all at once.

_This is worse than anything the Dark Lord ever did. This pain, make it stop, this pain. _He begged in his mind, his own screams echoing in his skull.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, it stopped. Collapsing on his back, his cheeks moist, his chest heaving, he struggled to focus his eyes to see Hermione, who had moved to the edge of the bed, and was staring down at him.

_Smiling? Why was she smiling? Grinning, clapping her hands? I've gone bloody mad._

Hermione jumped off the bed and knelt beside him. She leaned down and dropped a soft kiss on his lips. He lifted his left arm to brush a stray curl behind her ear and gasped.

_It was gone._

A loud **_BOOM_** from Hermione's bedroom drew their attention, and Severus was shocked by the brute strength in the young witch as she grabbed his hands and dragged him to his feet, pulling him through the sitting room and into her room as fast as she could.

They found a very angry Kneazle kitten, back arched, fur sticking straight up just like his tail, fangs bared. He was standing at the foot of the bed, staring at the hope chest and hissing angrily.

In response to his furious feline noises came a sweet warbling of a songbird from the hope chest.

The witch and wizard knelt down on either side of Sebastian, staring in awe at the single giant oak tree in the center of the chest. Huge and full of leaves, the noise was coming from a small nest in one of the branches, and as Hermione stroked her finger over the bird it became silent and froze into its wooden form.

"One tree?" Severus asked, confused and still shocked from the last few minutes.

"It worked," she responded, not really answering the question, and in fact, really only creating more. "It WORKED!"

Hermione jumped to her feet, kitten in her arms, and swung him around.

"IT WORKED! IT WORKED! IT WORKED!"

"WHAT are you babbling about, you insolent witch?"

"Find your ring! Where's your ring?" she continued, "You have to put it on! Quickly!" She dropped a dizzy Kneazle onto the rug and headed back through the door to his room.

"My ring is right here," he answered, pulling the disillusioned object away from his body, avoiding the staggering feline.

She stopped and turned back around, without taking a moment to ponder the implications of his continuing to wear the ring despite his rather vocal protests, she touched it with her wand and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him to get it off the chain.

"Why am I in such a hurry again?" Severus asked, a bit apprehensive.

"You have to complete the Dikos Mou Esos," Hermione said, barely containing her excitement. "You can't argue now, Severus, the mark is gone and that proves it. Not to mention the hope chest magic is complete. Albus was right!"

"I don't want to be married to you," he faltered, "you, you – "

"Yes, yes, gormless cow, moo, moo, moo," she answered, with a dismissive wave of her hand. "We have _years_ of marriage to argue about this, just put the damn ring on, Severus."

"How do you know I'm not going to go immediately to Treed and severe our bond?" He questioned, fumbling with the ring.

She knelt at his side and gently took it from him, and holding it above his left ring finger, squeezed his palm as she softly recited, "I, Hermione Jane Granger Snape, willingly, and without reservation, give you this ring, as my partner, my equal, and my husband."

Carefully placing the ring on his finger, she looked into his eyes, her breath caught in her throat; she wasn't exactly dealing with the most _rational_ of wizards.

It was as if the entire Manor released a collective sigh as he returned her gaze and finally moved.

Taking her left hand in his own, he removed her wedding band and held it above her finger.

"And I, Severus Tobias Snape, willing and without reservation, give you this ring, as my partner, my equal, my wife."

They both stood there staring at each other for a moment, not daring to say anything for fear it would break the spell between them. When Severus spoke, his words mirrored Hermione's thoughts exactly.

"Well, that was perhaps the most frustrating, exhausting, exhilarating fifteen minutes of my life."

**_

* * *

A/N: To all the WIKTT out there, who just went through a whole debate about British married names. Hermione said what she said (Hermione Jane Granger Snape) simply to show Severus that she was his before during the first ceremony (Hermione Jane Granger) and now (Hermione Jane Snape). So, no flames about __that_, please. **To all the WIKTT out there, who just went through a whole debate about British married names. Hermione said what she said (Hermione Jane Granger Snape) simply to show Severus that she was his before during the first ceremony (Hermione Jane Granger) and now (Hermione Jane Snape). So, no flames about , please. 

Yes, this was the final chapter, an epilogue will follow shortly. This is the first in an eventual trilogy. Consider this their first "year" of marriage. The next fic will follow their first year together at Hogwarts, and the third will follow the next year when Minerva sends them on a little trip together. However, I need to take a break from this story, and will be posting my next "big" fic (as opposed to my little one-shots) called **_Agapi_**.

**_Agapi _**also has Hermione and Severus, and brings in many more of our beloved Harry Potter characters, including a very upset Ginny. It begins literally ten minutes after Book 6 ends. It could be labeled a time-turner fic, but I hope ya'll will give it a shot! (I mean, I didn't give you a traditional Marriage Law fic, right?)


	17. Ever After: For Now

**_Epilogue_**

She stood on the balcony of the seventeenth floor of the muggle hotel at half past midnight. She had kicked off her dragonhide sandals, and her bare feet gripped the railing where she had pulled herself up to lean over. Her low slung black cotton skirt hung to mid calf.

As the breeze from the Gulf of Mexico swept around the witch, her hair danced around her face and over her shoulders, which barely covered by the halter swimsuit top and black tunic she wore. She lifted her wand and softly cast a spell to dim the glow from the city lights, causing the constellations to become clear.

It had been a perfect week, hiding out in the small American Wizarding community on the Gulf Coast of Florida. An enterprising Ginny Malfoy had seen a muggle advertisement for a "timeshare". Combined with a foray into what she had called "air-rio-planets" for wizards and witches who couldn't apparate long distances, it had caused Ginny to seize the opportunity to gift the Snapes with a "research trip" for the company.

Even on the beach, in the middle of a Yankee summer, her beloved had never worn less than long black linen slacks and a long sleeve black cotton shirt. She had convinced him to tie back his hair occasionally, just as he had convinced her that size eight was in no way unattractively large for a bikini, no matter what Lavender and the rest of the female dunderheads said.

_Not that he had sunbathed, mind you, but he did enjoying watching her do so on the lounge chairs on the balcony._

It had been a primarily academic week, which was perfect for the pair. They had walked along the beach at dawn and dusk, collecting rare seaweed samples for potion ingredients. Michael had sent them a book of his work on the properties of stones and sea creatures, and she was pleased that Severus accumulated an entire trunkful of research material to take home with them to Hogwarts, where they had to be in less than seventy-two hours.

Overall, the honeymooning couple had managed to avoid everyone, muggle or wizard, for the last seven days. Even the hotel elf kept out of sight, meals simply appearing on the table when requested.

Theirs was not a typical honeymoon, but then, they weren't a typical witch and wizard. Both had agreed to postpone any consummation of the marriage until the time was right, but the simple act of falling asleep and waking in each others arms had already strengthened the bond between their souls.

Late every night she had retreated outside, to smell the salt water and feel the warm wind as it rolled in like the breaking waves on the shore below. Tonight she could barely make out the lights from the huge commercial fishing boat that was sounding its horn in the distance as the door behind her slid open.

"You should come to bed…we have to cross-ocean apparate tomorrow morning," Severus said, coming behind her and running his fingers through her hair.

She smiled at the now familiar tingle as he bound her hair into a loose bun at the nape of her neck.

"I don't want to leave," she admitted, leaning back into her husband.

He pulled her in, resting his chin on her shoulder and staring out into the distance with her. Silence reigned for a few minutes, as she idly fiddled with the buttons at his wrists, rolling up his sleeves. She smiled into the Gulf as he didn't flinch. Her fingers found the now smooth skin on his forearm, and she lightly stroked from his elbow to his wrist.

"They are going to talk about us, when we return. Dissect our lives in even more detail than they have already," he said, breaking the silence in a conversational tone.

"Then we ignore them," she replied, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"How can you say that so easily," he sighed in her ear, sending a chill of pleasure down her spine. "It's one thing for me not to care what people say, it's another to create a family and bring it down into the pit of degradation with me."

"They have no right to speak about us, those wizards and witches who stood aside and let _children_ fight their battles. Adults who refused to acknowledge the sacrifices made by those of us who fought for right, or that a war was even going on," her voice held evidence of an old anger and bitterness. "Michael and I use to speak of it, and he use to comfort me with a quote from a muggle leader. There were some nights I repeated it over and over to myself, when it was all my soul could do to hang on."

She turned around in his arms, and cupped his face in her hands, running her thumbs along his cheeks, silently thanking the Creator for giving her this man. He slid his arms down her body, his hands holding her waist, pressing her tightly to him. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"It is not the critic who counts. It's not the man who points out where the grown man stumbles, or how the doer of deeds could have done them better. The credit belongs to the man who actually is in the arena, who strives violently, who errs and comes up short again and again, who knows the great enthusiasms, the great devotions, and spends himself in a worthy cause, who if he wins knows the triumph of high achievement; but who if he fails, fails while daring greatly, so his place will never be with those cold and timid souls who know neither victory or defeat."

Her voice trailed off as his lips met hers.

And there in the darkness, with only the stars as witnesses, a scorned hero found his redemption.

_And they lived happily **Ever After: For Now**..._

* * *

**A/N: **The quote is one of my favorites from President Teddy Roosevelt. Quite touching and true, if Imay step up on a soapbox to say. 

Ah, and the end comes. THANK YOU to all the readers who have stuck by me through this, especially the ones who encouraged me through reviews. If you would like to be notified when I begin the next installment of the _You Make Me Light_ Trilogy, _The Tolerance_, please email me with your email address, and I'll shoot you a line when I start posting. It WILL be a while, most likely not until end of summer or fall. The final installment will be entitled _The Journey_.

_Agapi _has begun, and I would love for you to consider giving the Prologue (_Three Fates_) and Chapter One (_Know-It-All_) a chance. I suspect this one will end up being a little longer than _The Redeemer_, although, like most authors, I tend to end up underestimating my prose!

Thank you, most of all, to my darling beta, and the woman who has become one of my closest friends in the world. You ARE my light, Drakien!


End file.
